


Plāns

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Īss plāns vienai nedēļai, kas negaidīti izmainīja visu Ranmas mūžā.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane





	Plāns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The plan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748650) by Tonbo. 



> Autora Tonbo piezīme : Ideja ir bāzeta uz mana 7 gadus vecā brāļa izdomāto un dzīvē īstenoto plānu

**-= PROLOGS =-**

"Tas bija tik mīīļi!" Akane izsaucās pie ģimenes vakariņu galda kādā pirmdienas pievakarē. Rietošā saule iespīdēja pa atvērto logu un pielēja Tendo dzimtas ēdamistabu ar tik reti šeit sastopamu rāma miera un klusuma noskaņojumu. Akane bija pavadījusi nedēļas nogali pieskatot kaimiņu bērnus, un tagad viņa vienkārši nespēja nedalīties ar ģimeni savos iespaidos. "Viņa māsa kā reiz man stāstīja, kā viņu skola izsniedz speciālas nozīmītes ‘es esmu pats sev noteicējs', ko nēsāt pie formas tērpa atloka tiem bērniem, kas spēj pavadīt desmit dienas bez tā ka skolotājam nākas izteikt viņiem aizrādījumu."

"Jēziņ," Ranma iesmējās. "Gribi teikt, ka kaut kas tāds tiešām nostrādā? Tas taču ir galīgi dumi! Kas vainas stāvēšanai gaitenī ar ūdensspaiņiem rokās?"

"Tavai zināšanai," Akanes balss tonis mazliet pacēlās. "Tas pat ļoti labi nostrādā! Ne jau visi ir tādi nekauņas kā tu! Vairums cilvēku tomēr kaut mazliet mēdz ievērot pieklājības normas!"

"Nuūū, atvaino mani,"'Ranma stiepti novilka.

"Turpini, Akane," Kasumi iejaucās. "Kas tad notika tālāk?"

"Nu, mēs ar viņu runājām, un tad pienāk tas mazais puika un lepni paziņo, ka viņam pa pusei tā nozīmīte jau ir kabatā."

"Tu joko," izsaucās Nabiki. "Tā ūdenszāle ne bērns taču nevarēja pamanīties palikt bez aizrādījumiem veselu nedēļu!"

Minēto puiku pazina visa tuvākā apkārtne, un ne tajā labākajā nozīmē. Tā kā puika mēdza ātri sākt garlaikoties, viņš bija atklājis, ka vieglākais veids, kā panākt ko aizraujošu, bija izdarīt kādu muļķību, jo rezultāts tam parasti bija nekavējoši sācies tracis. Ergo, vairs nekādas garlaikošanās. Protams, Ranma bija vienreiz atļāvies izteikt viņam tobrīd ārkārtīgi svarīgu piezīmi par to, ka tikai kāds tik pašpuicisks un mačo kā Akane ar tādu sīko spēj tikt galā.

Vienreiz.

Ranmam par laimi, Akane bija aizmirsusi par minēto piezīmi drīz vien pēc tam, kad bija atslānījusi viņu zili melnu. Vēlāk viņš pats nobrīnījās, kāds velns viņu bija dīdījis ko tādu tobrīd sacīt, ja jau no sākta gala bija skaidrs, ar ko tas viss beigsies. (Protams, tas nekad neatturēja Ranmu no izmuldēšanās)

"Viņa vecāki beidzot bija izrunājušies ar skolotājiem," Akane turpināja, "Un abas puses bija vienisprātis, ka patiesībā tam puikam stundās ir uzdots par maz ko darīt. Viņš ir pat pārāk gudrs, visu ātri saprot, un tad sākas garlaikošanās. Tas zēns protams spēj arī pats izdomāt ar ko nodarboties, bet savā vaļā atstāts viņš galvenokārt izdomāja blēņas."

"Aha," Genma uz mirkli atrāvās no sava šķīvja satura pārvietošanas uz vēderu. "Nav nekā labāka priekš maziem puikām kā dzelžaina disciplīna un labi daudz darba! Galvenais lai viņam vienmēr būtu pietiekami daudz pienākumu ko pildīt. Tad nebūs laika muļķoties."

Ranma tēloti pacēla acis pret griestiem. "O jā. Pastāsti mums vēl kaut ko par disciplīnu, vecais."

"Nu, kaut kā tā,"Akane piekrita. "Turklāt viņam vēl ne vienmēr izdodas saprast atšķirību starp parastu joku un nopietnu pāridarījumu."

"Ha!" Ranma iesmējās. "Varbūt ka ar mani ir tāpat? Es klasē arī vienmēr garlaikojos. Ja nu tas ir tāpēc, ka esmu pārāk gudrs? Ko?"

Kasumi maigi pasmaidīja. Nabiki neticībā pašūpoja galvu. Souns un Genma teikto vienkārši ignorēja.

Akanei protams atradās daudz vairāk ko teikt šajā jautājumā. "Es domāju, tu esi pārāk dumjš lai saprastu, cik dumjš tu patiesībā esi!"

"Hei! Kā nākas, ka citiem tu vienmēr atrod attaisnojumus, bet mani vienmēr meties knābāt kā tāda perētāja vista!"

"Citi nav tādu nekauņas kā tu, Ranma!"

"Es gan teiktu ka sīcis, kas sit citiem sīkajiem, ir diezgan liels nekauņa!"

"O jā? Cik reizes tu Rjuougu piekāvi skolas laikā, ko? Un cik reizes tu piekāvi Ukijo kad tu domāji ka viņa ir zēns?"

Pārējie ap galdu sēdošie turpināja brokastot itkā nekas nebūtu noticis. Kaut ko tādu viņi jau bija dzirdējuši vairāk nekā pietiekami daudz reižu. "Be-et," Ranma sastomījās. "Tas .. tas bija savādāk! Tas jau bija tikai pa jokam!"

"Aha! Tikai viņi abi ieradās Nerimā ar mērķi tevi nosist."

"Nā! Man domāt, Učcans tikai gribēja mani ar senci smagi atslānīt."

"Nu, vienalga," Akane turpināja, izlēmusi ignorēt Ranmu. "Viņa vecāki tāpat ar viņu bija nopietni izrunājušies par to, kā sarūpēt sev nodarošanos, kas nav tikai blēņas."

"Viņš liekas ir patiesi gudrs, ja ir spējīgs saprast tādas idejas jau tādā vecumā," Kasumi piezīmēja.

"Liela muiža," Ranma iejaucās sarunā. "Protams, ka tas nav pareizi - sist cilvēkiem. Pietiek to vienkārši pateikt - lai to saprastu, daudz prāta nevajag."

"Viņam ir tikai septiņi gadi!" Akane atcirta. "Un tas nebija par to, ka sist citiem ir slikti. Tas bija par to, kā atrast citas nodarbošanās lai negarlaikotos."

Ranma veltīja Akanei velnišķīgi viltīgu smīnu.

"Kas ir?" viņa iešņācās.

"Tev taisnība," Ranma jautri paziņoja. "Tas tiešām ir ko vērts. Galu galā, tu to joprojām vēl neesi sapratusi, vai ne?"

"Ran-ma," Akane paslējās augšup, rokām savelkoties dūrēs. "Tu sāc uzprasīties..."

"Jēziņ, Akane!" Ranma tēlotā panikā pacēla rokas gaisā. "Es taču tikai pajokoju!"

"Akane, turpini stāstīt," Nabiki iejaucās viņiem pa vidu. Lai cik tas reizēm nebūtu uzjautrinoši vērot kā Akane iekausta Ranmu, tas notika pat pārāk regulāri. Šis stāsts bija kaut kas jauns, un tāpēc šķita daudz interesantāks.

"Nu labi," Akane atbildēja māsai, ar acs kaktiņu nikni pašķielējot uz Ranmas pusi, taču meitene tomēr atsēdās atpakaļ pie galda. Ne uz mirkli viņa nebija noticējusi Ranmas teiktajam, ka tas ir tikai joks, nevis nopietni domāts, bet vēlme pabeigt stāstu izrādījās stiprāka. "Nu, lūk, un tas puika saka, ka piecās dienās ticis pie pieciem punktiem, tāpēc es viņam pajautāju, kā viņam tas izdevās?"

"Un ko viņš atbildēja?" pajautāja Kasumi.

"Viņš lepni teica: ‘Es ievēroju savu plānu'."

"Kādu plānu?" Nabiki un Ranma pajautāja gandrīz sinhroni.

"Nu jā," Akane turpināja. "Viņš tu stāvēja tik lepns, tik pārliecināts... tas bija tik mīļi, ka es ar pūlēm novaldījos neiesmējusies. Man vajadzēja minūti lai saņemtos, līdz es ar neitrālu izteiksmi sejā beidzot spēju viņam pavaicāt: ‘Kādu plānu?'"

Akane pārlaida skatienu pie galda sēdošajiem. Visi saspringuši klausījās viņā, gaidot kas sekos. Lieliski!

"Un tad viņš teica: ‘Esi jauks. Nedari muļķības. Paklusē.'"

Akane ievilka elpu, ieturot dramatisku pauzi. Kasumi un Nabiki iesmējās. Souns, Genma un Ranma joprojām skatījās uz viņu, gaidot kur būs tā pati sāls visā stāstā.

"Tas ir tik mīļi!" izsaucās Nabiki.

"Cik gudrs mazs zēns!" piebalsoja Kasumi.

"Ē... Es nesapratu?" Ranma galu galā sastomījās.

"Disciplīna, dēls. Tas viss ir disciplīna!" Genma skaļi paziņoja.

Visi paskatījās uz Sounu, kurš samulsis skatījās apkārt un nezināja ko lai saka. "Es arī nesapratu," viņš beigās atzina.

"Kāds gribēs vēl tēju?" pajautāja Kasumi.

"Jā, es gribēšu!" Ranma pieteicās.

"Bet papu! Tas taču bija tik mīļi!" Akane vīlusies izmocīja no sevis.

"Man arī lūdzu tēju, Kasumi," Genma pacēla savu tasīti.

"Esmu paēdusi. Paldies par brokastīm!" Nabiki piecēlās un žigli pazuda prom no ēdamistabas.

"Tūlīt atgriezīšos," Kasumi paņēma tējas kanniņu un devās uz virtuvi.

Akane veltīja trim pie galda palikušajiem vīriešu dzimuma pārstāvjiem niknu skatienu. Īpaši ilgi tas aizkavējās pie Ranmas, kas šobrīd pilniem vaigiem stūķēja mutē pēdējās brokastu paliekas.

"Labi!" beidzot Akane neizturēja un piepūtusies pielēca kājās. "Es esmu paēdusi. Pal-dies!"

Viņai dusmīgi aizslājot prom, Ranma paskatījās uz abiem vecākajiem vīriem. "Kāda muša viņai šodien iekoda?"

"Tava saderinātā, dēls," Genma nopūtās, "Tev ar būs jātiek pašam galā."

"Es to joprojām nesapratu," Souns nomurmināja, atgriežoties pie ēšanas.

Brīdi pie galda valdīja klusums, un tad...

"Tēja ir gatava," Kasumi atgriezās no virtuves ar kūpošo tējas kanniņu.

... ēšana turpinājās.

  
  


"To nu tu godam izpelnījies," Nabiki piezīmēja, vērojot kā Akane pārskaitusies aizslāj uz mājas durvju pusi.

Ranma tikmēr lēnām rāpās ārā no karpu dīķa Tendo mājas pagalma pusē, kamēr saule tikpat lēni gatavojās pazust aiz horizonta. "Par ko!" Ranma iebrēcās, "Es taču tikai taisnību pateicu! Kas viņai lika tā ņemt un uz mani ieēsties!"

"Tu," Nabiki indīgā tonī piezīmēja, "tikko atļāvies manai māsai pateikt, ka viņa ir mazāk pieaugusi nekā septiņgadīgs bērns."

"To es neteicu!" Ranma atcirta, sakārtojot savas slapjās un ap augumu aplipušās drēbes atbilstoši viņas sarukušajiem izmēriem. "Es tikai pateicu, ka viņai derētu iet pamacīties no tā gudrā sīkā, kā pareizi uzvesties! Un tad viņa man kā šauj pa ausi! Ko viņa vispār jēdz par uzvešanos pareizi, sasodītā puikskuķe!"

"Itkā tu zinātu!"

"Es nestaigāju apkārt sisdams cilvēkiem pa labi un pa kreisi!"

"Vairs nestaigā," Nabiki piezīmēja. "Tagad tu tikai aizvaino citus."

"Un tas tikai pierāda, ka man bija taisnība!"

Nabiki bezcerībā nošūpoja galvu un pagriezās lai dotos iekšā mājā, atmetot Ranmam ar roku. "Kā man liekas, daudz labāk būtu pašam TEV..."

Te Nabiki sastinga.

Ranma bija jau sācis sekot Nabiki, un, kad meitene pēkšņi apstājās, apstāties nācās arī viņam. "Kas vēl?" Ranma noņurdēja.

Kad Nabiki uzreiz viņam neatbildēja, Ranma paspēra soli sāņus, šobrīd vairāk par visu vēloties tikt iekšā mājā, ielīst siltā dušā un atkal atgriesties savā pierastajā puiša izskatā un pec tam uzvilkt sausas drēbes.

"Ranma", Nabiki pēkšņi pajautāja, pirms zēns-šobrīd-meitene bija iegājis pa durvīm, "vai tu varētu man izpalīdzēt?" Jautājums izskanēja parastā balsī, bez mazākās ironijas piegaršas.

Tas protams nozīmēja nepatikšanas. "Jā, kā tad!" Ranma atcirta.

"Nē, pavisam nopietni, Ranma," Nabiki turpināja, "Man vajag tavu palīdzību."

Lielas nepatikšanas. Ranma saspringa, īsti vēl nesaprotot, kas sekos, bet iekšēji sajūtot ka būs lielas ziepes.

"Vai tu vari man kaut ko iemācīt, lūdzu?"

‘Lūdzu?' Milzīgas nepatikšanas! "Es nedomāju ka es..." Ranma iesāka.

"Bet, Ranma, tas ir tik svarīgi!"

Nabiki uzvedās tik nepierasti, ka Ranmam sāka trūkt saprašanas, ko tagad lai dara. Galu galā, kā jau parasti, ieradums un audzināšana pārspēja iedzimto piesardzību. Galu galā, kas gan tu esi par īstu vīru, ja pat neapsver iespēju izpalīdzēt meitenei, kam vajag kaut kādu palīdzību? "Labs i, ko tev vajag iemācīt?"

"Vienu cīņas mākslu prasmi, par ko es zinu, tu to noteikti zini."

"Cīņas mākslas? Tu?"

"Bet tas ir ļooooti svarīgi!" viņa šķita tik sirsnīga... 

... ka Ranma, protams, piekrita. "Labi, es mēģināšu," viņš atzina. "Ko tu gribi iemācīties?"

"Lūzuma punkta tehniku," Nabiki paziņoja.

Ranma ieskatījās viņas sejā, taču tur neredzēja ne mazāko jautrības pazīmju. "Nabiki, tu taču labi zini, ka es nevaru tev to iemācīt."

"A. Un kāpēc nevari?"

"Jo es pats to neprotu! Tā ir Rjuougas specializācija. Prasi viņam lai tev iemāca, ja tev tā sagribējies tikt pie zilumiem!"

"Tātad, tu gribi teikt," Oskara balvas cienīgā aktrises sniegumā Nabiki pilnīgi nevainīgā balsī painteresējās, "ka tu nevari man iemācīt kaut ko tādu, ko pats neesi iemācījies?"

Te nu aizgāja lejā āķis ar visu svariņu...

"Nu bet protams, Nabiki!" Ranma saskaitās.

... un, piecērtam!

Ļaunais smīns atgriezās Nabiki sejā. Ranma šokā paskatījās uz vecāko meiteni. Jā, tagad tā bija tā Nabiki, ko viņš ļoti labi pazina. Protams, tas nozīmēja tikai to, ka bija jau par vēlu.

"Tad kāpēc tu to savu ideālo plānu pats neizmēģini uz sevis, pirms staigāt apkārt un mācīt citus kā dzīvot!"

To pateikusi, Nabiki Tendo lepni iegāja iekšā mājā, apmierināta ar sevi, ka guvusi kārtējo uzvaru pār topošo māsasvīru, un pilnīgi nenojausdama, kādus gan spēkus viņa šajā mirklī bija palaidusi brīvībā.

  
  


Ranma sēdēja uz Tendo nama jumta. Bija jau pavēls vakars, un drēbes viņai mugurā bija gandrīz izžuvušas. Viņa tā arī nebija aizgājusi pārģērbties. Tā vietā Ranma bija devusies atrast kādu klusāku vietiņu, kur apdomāt Nabiki teikto. _Labi, nav jēgas vairāk gaidīt_ , viņa izlēma, pieejot pie jumta malas un paskatoties lejup. _Labāk ātrāk tikt ar to galā un miers_. 

Akane sēdēja savā istabā pie rakstāmgalda, tērpusies dzeltenajā pidžamā. Vakariņas bija beigušās nožēlojami, un pēc tam vēl viņa bija kārtējo reizi sakāvusies ar Ranmu. Meitene tikko bija spējusi apspiest savas dusmas un emociju uzplūdus un gatavojās doties gulēt, kad logā augšpēdus parādījās sasodīti pazīstamā seja. 

"Ko tev vēl vajag, Ranma?"

"Ē..." Ranma samulsa, īsti nezinot, ko teikt tālāk. "Es laikam... es tā padomāju... vai būtu... nu, es nezinu... es tev varu kaut kā palīdzēt?"

Akane pārsteigumā samirkšķināja acis. _Kas tas vēl tagad_? Viņa nodomāja. "Ranma, ir jau vēls, beidz lūrēt manā istabā un ej gulēt!" Pasniegusies, meitene aizcirta logu un pec tam aizvilka tam priekšā aizkarus. _Sasodītais padumjais izvirtulis_ , viņa pie sevis nodomāja, ierāpjoties gultā.

Ranma ierāpās pa logu savā istabā un atsēdās uz guļampaklājiņa lotosa pozā. _Jā, tas iznāca tieši tik labi, kā man jau likās_ , viņa nodomāja.

**-= Nulltā diena =-**

"Puika, tas ir vēl nožēlojamāk kā parasti! Koncentrējies vienreiz uz to, ko dari!"

"Ak tā! Kā tev ŠITAIS, vecais?"

Abi cīnītāji sadūrās gaisā un aprakstīja viens ap otru pusloku, īsajā mirklī apmainoties ar pusduci sitieniem, pirms atgrūsties pretējos virzienos, piezemēties uz brīdi un ar varenu lēcienu atkal mesties viens otram pretī. Par spīti centībai, cīņa izvērtās ļoti īsa. Ranmas domas lidinājās kaut kur citur, un par šo izklaidību viņam nācās samaksāt ar peldi karpu dīķī.

"Tas bija galīgi nožēlojami, puika," Genma paziņoja, drošības dēļ stāvot pa labu gabalu no dīķa, ja nu Ranma dusmās sāktu šļakstīt viņam virsū ūdeni. "Tu vispār pat nemēģināji?"

"Laikam jau tev taisnība, vecais. Atvaino," Ranma nopūtās, rāpjoties ārā uz sauszemes, "Es tikai aizdomājos par kaut ko, ko man šodien nāksies darīt, tas arī viss."

"Tas tev nav attaisnojums, puika! Īsts ienaidnieks negaidīs, kamēr tu beigsi sapņot! Īsts ienaidnieks izmantos katru tavu nevērību pret tevi! Kad tu vienreiz iemācīsies, ka nevar tā čammāties, kad tev domas ir kur citur!"

"Es nečammājos!" Ranma sakārtoja treniņtērpa atlokus. "Es tikai... es domāju par kaut ko citu, ja?"

"Īsti vīri netaisnojas! Īsti vīri nepieļauj tādas kļūdas! Tagad marš pārvērties atpakaļ un uz skolu! Šīrīta treniņš ir beidzies!"

Tā kā Genma bija pabeidzis rīta ‘izvingrošanos' agrāk nekā parasti, Ranmam pietika laika ieiet dušā, pārvērsties atpakaļ par puisi un vēl pievienoties pārējiem pie brokastu galda. Tur bija visi, un viss šķita esam tāpat kā parasti, ja neskaita to, ka Genmam izdevās nozagt no Ranmas šķīvja negaidīti daudz ēdamā, bet Ranma bija tā iegrimis domās, ka neko daudz atpakaļ nozagt nevarēja.

Paēduši, Souns un Genma piesēda pie savas nebeidzamās šogi spēles, kamēr trīs jaunākie klāt esošie paķēra savas skolasomas un gatavojās doties apgūt zinības.

"Klau... Akane... Es... tu nevēlētos... lai es panesu tavu somu?"

Uz brīdi sastinga pilnīgi visi klātesošie, un visu acis pavērsās paskatīties uz šo negaidīto fenomenu.

Akane, piesarkusi un samulsusi no tādas pēkšņas uzmanības, sastomījās, līdz beidzot atttrauca, "N-nē, kāpēc gan lai?"

"Nu... es nezinu..." Ranma samulsis pakasīja pakausi, skatoties kaut kur griestos. "M-man tā ienāca pēkšņi prātā..."

"Tukšums tev prātā!" Akane atcirta, ātri dodoties uz durvīm ar minēto somu piespiestu cieši pie krūtīm, "Es pati to varu!"

"Labi jau labi," Ranma noņurdēja viņai sekodams. "Atvaino, ka vispār uzprasīju!" 

Abu strīds lēnām pagaisa tālumā, pārītim aizejot ap stūri.

Nabiki pagriezās pret palicējiem, tur kur bija sastingusi pie mājas ārdurvīm, un veltīja visiem, jo īpaši Genmam, rūpīgu skatienu. "Kāds saprot, kas tas tikko bija?" viņa painteresējās.

"Nē, bet tas bija jauki," Kasumi papurināja galvu.

Abi pusmūža vīri arī tikai papurināja galvas, un tad tēloti iegrima šogi pozīcijas izpētē.

_Aizmirstam_... Nodomāja Nabiki, arī izejot pa namdurvīm lai dotos uz skolu. "Es aizeju!"

  


"Beidz man vazāties pakaļ, Ranma!"

Pārītis kopā atgriezās mājās no skolas. Kas bija neparasti, bija fakts, ka Ranma, tā vietā lai balansētu uz žogu korēm, soļoja pa ietvi, Akanei pie sāniem, vai, patiesību sakot, pussoli iepakaļ.

"Ko tu esi tā uzvilkusies, ‘kane? Es tikai gribēju būt jauks pret tevi."

"Izbeidz vienreiz! Man galīgi nevajag, lai tu visu laiku vazājies man pakaļ!"

"Zini, tev derētu pašai pamēģināt būt mazliet jaukākai!"

"Tā, kas tas vēl bija, Ranma? Ko tu tā esi piepeši satraucies par mani? Ko tu atkal esi izdomājis, kas ar mani nav kā vajag?!"

"Es neko nedomāju, ka ar tevi nav kā vajag. Nu, ne vairāk kā parasti."

"Jā? Tad kāda muša tevi dīda man visu laiku uzmākties! ‘V _ai varu tev atnest pusdienas, Akane?_ ' ‘ _Vai varu tev padot kaut ko, Akane?_ ' ‘ _Vai varu panest tavu somu, Akane?_ '! No tevis nākot, tas mani sāk biedēt! Es tev neesmu kautkāda bezsmadzeņu vārgule, kam vajag, lai visu laiku visu izdara viņas vietā! Es pati varu par sevi parūpēties!"

"Nu es vairs galīgi neiebraucu! Kura mani visu laiku zāģēja, ka es esot maita un draņķis un nejūtīgs lops, bet kad es tev gribu ko labu izdarīt, tad tas piepeši biedē un tu vēl vairāk bļauj uz mani! Kas ir ar tevi?!"

"Visas manas draudzenes man šodien prasīja, vai mēs esam izdarījuši to. Tas bija tik apkaunojoši!"

"Ko nozīmē ‘izdarījuši to'? Es tev teicu, es tikai gribēju būt jauks pret tevi! Kāda tur problēma?"

"Ranma! Godavārds, kā tu reizēm vari būt tik stulbs! Viņas prasīja..." meitene pacēla gaisā savu kreisās rokas mazo pirkstiņu, lai Ranma to redzētu, "... vai ‘tas notika', saprati? Pieleca beidzot?"

Ranma nesaprašanā paskatījās pats uz savu roku. Piepeši viņš piesarka, domādams, ka sapratis, par ko Akane jautā. Lai slēptu savu mulsumu, puisis pacēla rokas gaisā, saāķēja pirkstus aiz pakauša kopā, pacēla galvu pret debesīm un izspļāva ārā pirmo domu, kas ienāca prātā. Dabiski, ja vien viņš kaut mirkli būtu pirms tam padomājis, viņš to nedarītu, bet... "Tu joko! Ar tādu neglītu puikskuķi kā tu? Sapņo tālāk!"

Akanei samežģījās solis. Ranma aptvēra, ko pateicis, un kas tūlīt sekos. Zināmā mērā, tas bija skumji, viņš visu dienu bija tā pūlējies, tikai lai beigās tā izgāztos. Bet, vismaz tas atkal bija pazīstama lieta. Zināmā mērā, tas bija pat atvieglinājums. 

"KAUT TU NOSPRĀGTU TU LOPS!?"

Akanes zvēliens bija stiprāks nekā parasti. Ranma pamanījās uzstādīt jaunu personisko rekordu brīvajam kritienam. Piezemējies, viņš labu brīdi bez elpas palika turpat guļam. _Jēziņ_ , Ranma nodomāja. V _iņa patiesi ir galīgi savāda palikusi. Tas sāpēja daudz vairāk kā parasti_.

Lai pieceltos kājās, nācās vispirms pāris minūtes vienkārši pagulēt un atgūt elpu. Pēc tam Ranma stīvi pieslējās kājās, noorientējās un sāka klibot uz Tendo mājas pusi, apejot ap stūri kur parasti...

PĻUNKŠ!

...vecā sieviete laistīja ietvi. Viņa kā reiz bija pabeigusi slacīt ūdeni un pēdējās paliekas visas tika sejā Ranmam. Sieviete pagriezās un iegāja atpakaļ mājā. Ranma pārskaitusies palika stāvam turpat kur bija aplieta, plaukstas savilktas pie sāniem dūrēs, acis cieši samiegtas, no cieši sakostajiem zobiem ik pa mirklim izlaužoties dīvainām skaņām. "Vai viņa kaut vai reizi nevarētu vismaz atvainoties!?!"

  


Atsprāga durvis, un bez klauvēšanas Nabiki istabā iedrāzās pārskaitusies Ranma. Meitene bija joprojām slapja un aizelsusies, daļēji no skrējiena mājup un daļēji tāpēc, ka bija traku dusmu pārņemta.

" _Moi_ , kas par apburošu skatu. Un jā, tu drīksti ienākt."

"Es MĒĢINĀJU, Nabiki! Es to pūlējos darīt VISU DIENU! Es centos cik vien spēju! Viss, ko tava stulbā ideja panāca, bija tikai vēl vairāk nokaitināt Akani! Tā ka nākamreiz paturi savas stulbās prātošanas pie sevis, jo es tās vairs nevēlos dzirdēt!" To pateikusi, Ranma pagriezās, gatavojoties aiziet.

"TĀ! Stāvi ka uz vietas, Ranma ‘dārgumiņ'! Es nezinu, par ko tu tā esi pārskaities un kāpēc tu tai visā vaino mani, bet ja tu esi iedomājies, ka varēsi te tā vienkārši ielauzties, sakliegt uz mani un aiziet, tad tā nu tās lietas vis nenotiks!!"

Ranma apcirtās ar seju pret vecāko meiteni. "Tu esi tā, kas man ieteica to idiotisko plānu izmēģināt pašam uz sevi! Tu teici, ka es esmu tas, kas nemāk uzvesties, kas neprot būt jauks, bet ar to kā Akane vienmēr uzvedas, ar to jums nevienam nekad nav nekādu problēmu!! Tas viss ir tikai tava vaina!"

"Plāns? Kāds plāns?" Nabiki samulsa. Tad viņa piepeši atcerējās par vakardienas sarunām. "Pagaidi! Tu gribi teikt, ka tu mēģināji izturēties jauki pret Akani?"

"A bet tieši tā! Mēģināju! Vakarvakarā! Šorīt! Un visu dienu! Un viss, ko saņēmu pretī, ir ka uz mani sakliedza, mani piekāva un beigās aplēja ar ūdeni! Tā ka LIELS TEV PAL-DIES!"

"Tā. Stop. Mirklīti, Ranma. Man mazliet jāsaprot, kas notiek. Tas ir par daudz un par skaļu, man tas jaapdomā." Ranma palika stāvot un nikni skatoties uz meiteni, kamēr Nabiki ātri sakārtoja galvā visu informāciju, ko tikko bija uzzinājusi. Tas... Tas izklausījās interesanti. Vēl vairāk, tas solījās sagādāt _jautrību_. Pēdējā laikā viņas dzīve bija bijusi sasodīti garlaicīga, tā ka mazliet jautrības nemaz nenāktu par sliktu. Tikai, vajadzēja vairāk informācijas.

"Ranma. Panāc šurp un pasēdi šeit. Es tūlīt atnesīšu tev dvieli un tad tu man visu vēlreiz izstāstīsi. Tikai paliec tepat, es tūlīt būšu atpakaļ." meitene pamāja Ranmam uz krēslu pie rakstāmgalda un izgāja no istabas. Atgriezusies, Nabiki pameta viņam lielo frotē dvieli un piebilda, "Es pārbaudīju, vannasistaba ir brīva, un es piekāru zīmīti, ka tu tur jau esi iekšā. Tiklīdz mēs būsim beiguši, varēsi iet un pārvērsties atpakaļ, labi?"

Ranma satvēra dvieli un aptina ap galvu, pūloties neizskatīties pārāk pārsteigts par tādām pēkšņām rūpēm par viņa labklājību. "Uh... paldies... laikam..."

"Nav par ko, ‘laikam'," Nabiki atbildēja, apsēžoties uz gultas. "Tagad sāc stāstīt man par savu plānu no paša sākuma."

  


Nabiki vairs nespēja novaldīties un skaļi smiedamās atkrita gultā. Ranma saskaitusies pielēca kājās. "Lieliski! Liels paldies, Nabiki! Tas tiešām līdzēja!"

"Nē, Ranma, pagaidi! Lūdzu! Es atvainojos! Tikai, tas patiesi bija tik smieklīgi!"

"Tas tev neliktos tik smieklīgi, ja tas ar tevi tā notiktu!"

"Protams, nē," Nabiki attrauca, smiekliem reducējoties uz vienkārši platu smaidu. "Bet tur jau tā sāls. Ar mani tas nenotiks. Nekad un nemūžam." Viņa pieslējās sēdus un pacentās pieņemt nopietnāku sejas izteiksmi. "Apsēdies Ranma. Neskrien prom. Es tev varu palīdzēt."

"Man pietiek! Vienu dienu man tava palīdzība jau sabojāja. Vairāk man to nevajag!"

"Paklausies taču vienkārši manī! Es tev tūlīt izstāstīšu, ko tu izdarīji nepareizi, un, ja tu nebūsi ar mani vienisprātis, tad varēsi to visu ignorēt," viņa vēroja, kā Ranma stāv un apdomā sacīto. "Ko tev ir ko zaudēt? Vai tad tev neinteresē uzzināt, ko es tev grasos pateikt?"

Ranma galīgi nebija pārliecināts, ka vēlās uzzināt to, ko Nabiki bija gatava viņam pastāstīt, bet tāpat viņš apzinājās, ka meitenei ir taisnība. Viņš to visu varēja arī ignorēt, ja tas liksies nepareizi vai draudēs ar vēl lielākām nepatikšanām. "Labi," Ranma atgriezās pie galda un atkrita krēslā. "Pucē vaļā."

"Ranma, tava galvenā problēma ir tajā, ka tev nav ne mazākās nojausmas, ko nozīmē būt jaukam pret kādu. Tu nez kāpēc iedomājies, ka būt jaukam ir tas pats, kas darīt Akanes vietā visu to, ko viņa pati lieliski var izdarīt."

"Ei! Man likās, ka jums meitenēm patīk, kad puiši jums nes somas un visu to pārējo!"

"Man - jā. Akanei - nē. Paklau, ja mans teorētiskais puisis jel kad piedāvātu man panēsāt manu somu ar grāmatām, es viņam to ar prieku atļautu. Ja viņš gribētu man pienest pusdienu paplāti skolas ēdnīcā, pieturētu durvis vaļā kad es eju tām cauri, aizvestu mani uz kino vai uzaicinātu paniekoties ar saldumiem kafejnīcā, tas būtu vienkārši lieliski! Es mīlu tādas lietas! Bet ne Akane," Nabiki ieturēja pauzi, apdomājoties. "Nu, labi, iespējams, sirds dziļumos viņai tas arī patiktu... Bet tai pat laikā Akane vēlas, lai viņu ciena kā cīņas mākslu meistaru. Viņa vēlas būt pārāka par visiem, pati spēcīgākā un neuzvaramākā. Problēma slēpjas tur, ka, pirms tu ieradies, viņa Nerimā tāda bija. Viņa varēja iziet kaujā ar pusi skolas puišu reizē un katru reizi beigt kauju kā uzvarētāja. Tagad, viņa ir saderināta ar vienīgo puisi, kas ne tikai var viņu uzvarēt, bet kas var uzvarēt un to uzvaru viņai vēl pēc tam nesodīti ierīvēt degunā. Tu liec viņai justies vājai un nenozīmīgai. Kas ir vēl ļaunāk, tu atļaujies demonstratīvi paziņot, ka, tā kā viņa ir meitene, tad cīnoties tu ar viņu ar pilnu spēku necīnīsies, un pēc tam tik un tā viņu pieveic. Kā tu domā, kā viņa pēc tam jūtas?" Nabiki vaicājoši paskatījās uz Ranmu, pirms turpināt. "Protams, ka viņa tevi pārpratīs! Viņa vēros katru tavu darbību ar aizdomām, baidoties, vai tikai tā atkal nav ņirgāšanās par viņu, jo tu ņirgājies par viņu REGULĀRI!"

"Es šodien to nedarīju!"

"Viena diena divu gadu laikā! Ar vienu dienu ir stipri par maz! Turklāt, tu šodien uzvedies galīgi sev neraksturīgi, UN tu izturējies pret viņu kā pret vāju meiteni. Kasumi vai es to tā neuztvertu, bet Akane tieši tā padomāja."

"Bet, ko tad lai es daru? Man jābūt jaukam pret viņu, bet tu tagad saki, ka tas to visu padarīs tikai vēl ļaunāku!"

"Labs jautājums, Ranma. Es nezinu. Man par to vajadzēs kādu brīdi padomāt."

"Domā cik gribi," Ranma piecēlās. "Es eju atmirkt siltā vannā."

  


Nabiki atrāva vannas istabas durvis un iesoļoja iekšā ar vārdiem, "Ranma, es sapratu!"

"JĒZIŅ!"atskanēja brēciens no vannas puses, Ranma uzsprāga sēdus un pieplaka vannas malai, lai kaut nedaudz piesegtu savu privātumu. "Nabiki! Es te pliks vannā esu!"

"Nav svarīgi," meitene attrauca, apsēžoties uz viena no vannas ķeblīšiem turpat blakus vannas malai. "Es sapratu, kas tev jādara!"

"Bet... bet..."

"Paklau Ranma, tu gribi dzirdēt atbildi vai negribi?"

Ranma varēja tikai klusējot pamāt ar galvu.

"Nu tad tātad, tava problēma bija tas, ka tu iesāki tikai ar daļu no plāna, un tu izvēlējies sākt ar pašu grūtāko daļu no trim - ‘esi jauks'. Nelaime ir tajā, ka nav divu vienādu viedokļu par to, ko nozīmē ‘esi jauks'. Tu domāji ka esi jauks. Akane domāja, ka tu uzvedies galīgi dīvaini."

Atkal, Ranma varēja tikai pamāt ar galvu.

"Nu lūk, tātad mums to plānu ir jāsāk pildīt no otra gala. Mēs sāksim ar vieglāko no trim punktiem, un tad tu pakāpeniski apgūsi tos vienu pēc otra, pārējot pie grūtākiem, gluži tāpat kā tad, ja tu mācītos kādu jaunu cīņas mākslu paņēmienu."

Ranma veltīja Nabiki neticības pilnu skatienu. "Mēs?"

"Protams! Sākot ar šodienu, es būšu tavs jaunais treneris."

"Lika trīsreiz padomāt!"

"Ha! Pie kā gan cita tad tu iesi meklēt palīdzību? Pie Ukijo? Padomā taču vienreiz ar galvu, Ranma ‘dārgumiņ', es esmu vienīgā kas var tev būt par treneri, jo es tev esmu vienīgā, kam patiesi rūp, lai tavas un Akanes attiecības vienreiz uzlabotos, nevis pretēji."

_Auč_! Tas pat izklausījās ticami. Ranma brīdi apdomāja šo piedāvājumu. "Labi, es klausīšos tevi. Bet es neapsolu, ka patiesi darīšu visu to, ko tu man teiksi." 

"Lieliski! Tātad sāksim..."

"SĀKSIM AR TO KA TU IZIESI ĀRĀ, LAI ES VARU IZKĀPT ĀRĀ NO VANNAS!"

Akanei sagadījās iet garām vannasistabai brīdī, kad no turienes iznāca Nabiki. Tā kā Nabiki mati bija sausi un pati viņa bija pilnībā apģērbusies, Akane painteresējās, "Kaut kas atkal nav kārtībā ar ūdensvadu?"

"Nē, viss ir kārtībā. Man vienkārši bija ļoti interesanta diena. Es tā dzirdēju, tev arī diena bijusi ļoti interesanta, ne?"

"Ā, nekas traks. Ranma nez kāpēc bija sadomājis uzvesties pavisam stulbi un apkaunoja mani visu manu draudzeņu priekšā. Citādi gluži parasta diena."

"Tiešām? Nu, tas var drīz mainīties."

"Ko tas vēl nozīmē?!"

"Gan uzzināsi..." Nabiki dziļdomīgi paziņoja un devās projām pa gaiteni.

Akane palika stāvam un pūlamies saprast, ko gan māsa ar to bija domājusi. Viņai kaut kā nebija pārliecības, ka viņa tik ļoti vēlētos to uzzināt. Ar Nabiki neviens nekad nevarēja būt drošs. Reizēm daudz drošāk bija atrasties kaut kur citur, pēc iespējas tālāk prom no viņas.

Par nelaimi, Akane pārāk ilgi stāvēja un domāja tā vietā lai patiesi atrastos kaut kur CITUR. Vannasistabas durvis atvērās, un pa tām iznāca Ranma. Mati puisim bija slapji, mugurā tikai šorti un uz kakla uzmests dvielis.

Abi divi šokā sastinga, skatoties viens uz otru.

Mirkli iepriekš Akanei nebija īstas pārliecības, ka viņa vēlētos to uzzināt. Tagad viņa bija pārliecināta. "Es pat NEVĒLOS zināt!" viņa iešņācās, savelkot rokas dūrēs. Tad viņa apsviedās un aizslāja prom pa gaiteni.

"Tu rīkojies tieši tā kā vajadzēja, Ranma," Nabiki paziņoja. "Es lepojos ar tevi."

"Bet... viss ko es darīju, bija stāvēt tur kā tāds idiots. Man nebija prātā nekā, ko es varētu teikt."

"Tieši tā! Tu ‘paklusēji'. Un tā ir pati pirmā speciālā tehnika Nabiki Tendo Der Itin Viss Sociālās Uzvedības Skolā Septiņgadīgajiem!"

Ranma šokā noelsās. "Tu taču to nedomāji nopietni?"

"Pilnīgi nopietni. Un tu esi mans pats pirmais audzēknis. Vai tu no tā vien jau nejūties esam laimīgs? Iedomājies, es pat neprasīšu tev studiju maksu! Tikai izmantošu tevi par izmēģinājuma trusīti, lai noslīpētu manas apmācīšanas iemaņas."

"Man liekas, es tikko pārdomāju - par to mācīšanos."

"Liecies mierā, tev sanāca tik ideāls sākums! Tu jau esi sācis pielietot pirmo un pašu svarīgāko no prasmēm - to no kuras ir atkarīgas visas pārējās. Tu esi iemācījies ‘paklusēt'! Tagad tev tikai jāturpina to izmantot."

"Nabiki, bet tas taču ir idiotiski. Es nevaru visu laiku klusēt! Kā lai es esmu jauks pret Akani, ja es visu laiku tikai klusēšu?"

"Paturi prātā to, par ko mēs tagad runājam. Tu nemēģini ‘būt jauks'. Tu mēģini ‘paklusēt'."

"Bet..."

"Ranma, paklausies taču... ja tu apmācītu kādu jaunu studentu cīņas mākslā, un sāktu ar taisno sitienu, bet viņš sāktu protestēt, ka tas taču ir stulbi, jo cīņā nemaz tik daudz taisno sitienu neizmanto, ka cīņā dara daudz ko citu kā tikai sit, ko tu viņam tad atbildētu?"

"Es teiktu, ka vispirms lai iemācās sist, neatdauzot pirkstus, pirms ķeras pie kaut kā sarež...ģī... tā... ka..." Ranma apklusa.

"Pieleca?"

"Uhums. Laikam... Es tā domāju... Es neklusēšu visu laiku, tikai kādu brīsniņu."

"Gandrīz pareizi. Tev nāksies regulāri ‘paklusēt', iekāms tu iemācīsies to pielietot automātiski. Tas nenozīmē, ka tu klusēsi visu laiku, bet lielāko daļu laika gan. Un tas būs daudz biežāk, nekā tu šobrīd iedomājies. Un tas arī būs daudz grūtāk, nekā tu šobrīd domā, tici man. Bet, ja tu nebūsi absolūti pārliecināts, ka tas... ko tu grasies šajā brīdī teikt... ir pareizā lieta, ko teikt. Tad tu to neteiksi. Patiesību sakot, ja vien tu nebūsi absolūti simtprocentīgi drošs, ka tu zini pareizo lietu, ko pateikt, tad tu neteiksi neko! Saprati?!"

"Aga."

"Ja tu nezināsi, ko īsti teikt, tad tu neteiksi neko."

"Es jau teicu, ka sapratu!"

"Un tad, kad es būšu pārliecināta, ka tu to būsi iemācījies līdz automātismam, es tad pateikšu tev, ko mēs darīsim tālāk. Mēs sāksim kombinēt šīs divas prasmes, līdz tu būsi apguvis, kā tās strādā pārī. Tad mēs ķersimies pie trešās tehnikas. Vispār, es nojaušu, ka tur vēl būs pa vidu daudz kas cits, bet to mēs apgūsim kad tik tālu nonāksim."

"Skaidrs."

"Bet labāk tev uzreiz saprast, ka tu nebeigsi ‘paklusēt', kamēr tu nebūsi apguvis visas trīs tehnikas, skaidrs? Tikai tāpēc, ka tu ķersies pie otrās, nenozīmēs, ka tu drīkstēsi aizmirst pirmo. Tev nāksies lietot šo ‘paklusē' ļoti ilgi. Ja tu domā, ka nespēsi, tad labāk uzreiz to pasaki, lai mēs abi lieki netērētu te savu laiku."

"Neuztraucies, sensej. Es spēšu tikt galā ar visu, ko tu man uzdosi!"

Nabiki samulsusi samirkšķināja acis. "Sensej?"

"Jā, ‘Sensej'!" Ranma bija acīmredzami uzbudinājies. "Paldies Nabiki, tiksimies vēlāk." Un viņš pagriezās, lai ietu ārā no viņas istabas.

Nabiki bija samulsinājusi Ranmas reakcija uz viņas vārdiem, līdz viņa aptvēra, ka tieši tā līdz šim Ranma bija pieradis ka viņu māca. Visu savu mūžu Ranma bija pavadījis ar cilvēkiem, kas runāja ar viņu asi un nežēlīgi, izaicināja viņu, lika viņam priekšā neatrisināmus uzdevumus. Sākot jau ar viņa tēvu Genmu. Nabiki zibenīgi pārslēdzās domās uz Ranmas tēva uzdevības analīzi. Kas tas bija, ko Genma mūždien atkārtoja dēlam?

"Ranma!"

Zēns apgriezās pret meiteni, viņas pēkšņā pavēlnieciskā balss toņa pārsteigts.

"Es tev slinkot neļaušu!"

Ranma pasmaidīja. No sirds PASMAIDĪJA. "Lieliski! Tieši tā kā man patīk!"

-= Pirmā diena =-

_Tas ir labāk_ , Akane nodomāja, pie brokastu galda sēžot. Ranma visu rītu neko nebija pateicis. Brokastis noritēja patīkami, bez kliegšanas un apvainojumiem, un mierīgi beidzās ar to ka jaunākā trijotne bez steigas devās uz skolu.

_Tas ir labāk_ , Akane nodomāja, kad ceļu uz skolu viņi paveica klusējot. _Beidzot viņš ir iemācījies likt mani mierā_.

_Tas ir daudz labāk_ , Akane nodomāja, ieejot skolā. _Varbūt beidzot viss atkal ieies normālās sliedēs?_

_Tā, kas viņam šodien uznācis?_ Akane nodomāja pusdienu pārtraukumā, kad Ranma joprojām nebija viņai bildis ne pušplēsta vārda.

"Ranma, tu esi TĀDS draņķis!" Akane paziņoja, pārītim kopīgi soļojot mājup.

"Ko es atkal izdarīju?" Ranma salecās.

"Vakar no tevis nevarēja ne atkauties! Tagad tu ignore mani tā, itkā manis te nemaz nebūtu! Ja tev ir kādas problēmas ar mani, tad tā arī pasaki!"

Ranma apdomāja teikto. Klusi viņš atkārtoja pie sevis vakardienas instrukciju. _Ja vien tu nebūsi absolūti simtprocentīgi drošs, ka tu zini pareizo lietu ko pateikt, tad tu neteiksi neko!_ Tad skaļi zēns paziņoja. "Es nez, ‘kane. Laikam manim nav tev ko teikt."

"Lieliski!" Akane pikti atcirta un pielika soli, atraujoties no Ranmas. 

Ranma uz mirkli apstājās un galvā vēlreiz pārcilāja visu neseno sarunu, lai parliecinātos, vai kaut ko nav palaidis garām. _Nez, vai tas bija tas, kam vajadzēja notikt?_ viņš nobrīnījās.

  
  


"Ienāciet," Nabiki atbildēja, kad pie viņas istabas durvīm atskanēja klauvējiens. Viņa bija atlaidusies uz gultas ar savu iemīļoto mangu rokās, ko, Ranmam ienākot, atzīmēja ar grāmatzīmi un aizvēra, pieceļoties sēdus. "Nu, kā iet?"

Ranma apsēdās uz grīdas blakus gultai un nokāra galvu. "Nez. Es kaut kā nesaprotu jēgu, ko es te visu daru. Ko es vispār ar to panākšu?"

"Pārāk labi neiet, ja?"

"Tas būtu maigi teikts."

"Tu vienkārši šobrīd apgūsti jaunu paņēmienu. Neko vairāk, un neko mazāk. Prasmi to pareizi pielietot tu apgūsi pēc tam."

"Kā lai es zinu, ka tas vispār palīdzēs?"

"Es nezinu. Tu biji tas, kas izdomāja pamēģināt šo plānu. Tev jau pietika, un gribi mest mieru? Tev tas ir pārāk sarežģīti?"

"Ei!" Ranma saslējās. "Es neteicu, ka metu mieru! Es tik nesaprotu, kāda jēga tam, ko es daru, tas arī viss! Tu visu laiku saki - tas ir tāpat kā cīņas mākslās, bet tā nav! Cīņas mākslā visa jēga ir pārspēt pretinieku! Tā pat ir arī sportā! Bet te es nekādu jēgu tajā ko es daru neredzu! Ko man dod tas idiotiskais ‘paklusē'?"

"Ranma..." Nabiki ieturēja pauzi un mazliet vērīgāk paskatījās uz puisi. Viņš patiesi likās esam apjucis. "Ranma, es neesmu droša, ka es pati to tev varēšu izskaidrot. Bet, kad tu to visu būsi apguvis un iemācījies, es esmu pārliecināta, ka tu būsi priecīgs ka ko tādu izdarīji. Es domāju, ka tad tu atradīsi ļoti daudz iespēju to visu pielietot."

Ranma neizskatījās pārliecināts.

Kaut kas piepeši noklikšķēja Nabiki prātā un viņa jau daudz spēcīgākā tonī turpināja. "Jā! Tieši tā! Ranma, tava kļūda ir tajā, ka tu sagaidi tūlītēju labumu kad pielieto šo tehniku. Tā tas nestrādā. Vismaz ne šobrīd. Tā ir tikai viena tehnika. Pati par sevi tā neko nopietnu nedod, bet, kad tu vēlāk sāksi to kombinēt ar abām pārējām, tikai tad tā iegūs savu īsto spēku. Tev vienkārši ir jāpaciešas, līdz tu būsi apguvis visas trīs."

"Laikam jau," Ranma nopūtās. "Bet cīņas mākslā pat visparastākais sitiens KAUT KO dod! Tas ko tu man stāsti, tas nav nekāda cīņas māksla."

"Nē," Nabiki piekrita. "Tas, ko es tev mācu - tas ir daudz grūtāk."

  
  


Pie vakariņu galda viss ritāja tāpat kā parasti. Gandrīz kā parasti, tas ir. Ranma un Akane cītīgi ignorēja viens otru, bet pārējie mierīgi apsprieda pa dienu notikušo. Līdz, kādā brīdī, Nabiki piepeši vērsās pie Genmas ar negaidītu jautājumu. "Tēvoci Saotome, kas ir pirmā lieta, ko jaunam cīņas mākslu studentam ir jāiemācās, kad viņš sāk trenēties?"

Nabiki nekad ko tādu nebija jautājusi, vēl jo mazāk Genmam. Visiem bija zināms, ka meitene cīņas mākslas īpaši augsti nevērtēja. Tomēr, jautājums bija vienkāršs, un sajūta, kad tevi atzīst par ekspertu kādā jomā, arī bija patīkama, tāpēc Genma palika apmierināts. Viņš pabīdīja augstāk uz deguna savas brilles, sakrustoja rokas uz visai pamatīgā vēdera un pievēra acis, itkā rūpīgi koncentrējoties. "Nu... Manisprāt, pirmā lieta, ko ir jāapgūst katram nopietnam Cīņas Mākslas studentam, ir prasme krist."

Ranma sastinga ar irbulīšiem pusceļā uz muti. Akane pārsteigti paskatījās uz puisi. _Par ko viņš ir tik pārsteigts?_ viņa nodomāja. _To taču visi zina_.

"Bet kāpēc?" Nabiki neatlaidās. "Kāpēc ne prasmi kā sist vai kā spert?"

"Lai izprastu jebkuru mākslu, māksliniekam vispirms jāizprot pašam sevi. Ja viņš ļaus savām kaislībām viņu vadīt, viņš noteikti piedzīvos neveiksmi. Cīņas mākslu meistaram ir jāiemācas saņemt sitienus un neraustīties no tiem, jāiemācās tapt mestam un piezemēties nesasitoties, jāiemācās pārciest sakāves un pie tam nepalikt ievainotam. Tikai tad viņš būs brīvs savā cīņas izvēlē, brīvs darīt visu lai uzvarētu. Citādi, viņa pretinieki uzspiedīs viņam savus noteikumus, viņa atbildes uz tiem būs paredzamas, un viņš neizbēgami zaudēs."

Ranma klusējot nolika savus irbulīšus uz šķīvja un paskatījās uz Nabiki itkā būtu ieraudzījis meiteni pirmo reizi savā mūžā. Nabiki izturēja viņa skatienu un pasmaidīja pretī. Tad viņa pagriezās pret Genmu un viegli palocīja galvu. "Paldies."

"Jei. Paldies," Ranma nomurmināja, skatoties uz savu šķīvi.

"Kaut kas ne tā, Ranma?" Akane painteresējās.

Ranma pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz meiteni. Tad uz pašapmierinātības pārņemto Genmu. Tad uz Nabiki.

"Ranma?" Akane vēlreiz pajautāja.

"Atvainojiet," Ranma atbildēja, īsti neskatoties ne uz vienu. Tad viņš piecēlās un ne vārda neteicis pagriezās lai ietu projām no galda.

"Bet, Ranma, tu gandrīz neko neapēdi," šokā izsaucās Kasumi.

"Nekas, Kasumi," Ranma attrauca. "Ēdiens bija lielisks. Es tikai... man laikam pietika, tas arī viss." To pateicis puisis žigli atstāja ēdamistabu un izgāja ārā pa sētas durvīm pagalmā.

"Tā!" Akane izsaucās, pagriezusies pret Nabiki. "Kas tas tikko bija? Kas ir ar tevi un Ranmu?"

Nabiki veltīja māsai savu patentēto ‘vai tu ar mani runā?' skatienu un neteica neko.

"Es zinu, ka jums abiem kaut kas ir aiz ādas! Tūlīt pasaki, ko jūs esat izdomājuši!"

Atbildē, Nabiki vienkārši turpināja ēst. Lēni.

Akane dusmās mirkli skatījās uz māsu, tad un tad arī pievērsās vakariņām. Pacietības viņai pietika tikai vienu minūti, pēc tam viņa piecēlās, atvainojās un aizgāja no galda.

  
  


"Ranma! Tu esi tur augšā?" Akane bija izgājusi pagalmā lai sameklētu Ranmu, un, neatradusi puisi ne tur, ne arī dojo, viņa pieņēma, ka viņš būs uzrāpies uz mājas jumta. "Ranma?" viņa vēlreiz iesaucās.

Kad atbilde nesekoja, Akane iegāja atpakaļ mājā, uzkāpa otrajā stāva uz savu istabu, atvēra logu un izrāpās ārā uz jumta. Protams, tepat jau bija arī Ranma, sēžot lotosa pozā virs savas istabas loga.

"Es nespēju noticēt!" Akane noelsās, piesēžoties viņam blakus. "Tu ko, nedzirdēji kā es tevi saucu?"

"Ā. Čau, Akane." Ranmas balss liecināja, ka domās viņš atrodas kaut kur ļoti tālu no šejienes.

"Kurls esi palicis? Nedzirdēji kā es tevi saucu?"

"Atvaino. Es aizdomājos."

"Ranma. Kaut kas nav kārtībā?"

Ranma pagriezās pret meiteni un uz mirkli paskatījās uz viņu. "Jāa..." viņš nopūtās, aizgriežoties. "Man domāt, laikam kaut kas tiešām nav kārtībā."

"Tad kas? Pasaki taču man!"

Puisis vēlreiz paskatījās uz meiteni. Šoreiz, pārmaiņas pēc, viņš TURPINĀJA skatīties. "Kas ir?" Akane sapūtās. "Uz ko tu tā blenz?"

Miljoniem domu šaudījās Ranmas galvā. Miljoniem vārdu, ko teikt. Miljoniem vārdu, ko labāk neteikt. Ranma nolaida skatienu uz jumta dakstiņiem. "Akane. Es zinu, es esu pēdējā laikā dīvaini uzvedies un vispār, bet tas ir kaut kas, kas man šobrīd ir jāizdara. Tas nevilksies mūžīgi, saproti?"

"Tad pasaki man vienreiz, kas tas ir?"

Un atkal puisis paskatījās uz viņu. Tik sen bija bijis tas laiks, kad viņš TĀ uz viņu bija skatījies. Akane vēlējās, kaut varētu saprast, ko tas nozīmēja. Tas lika viņai justies tik... tik... 

Ranmam skatoties uz Akani, viņa galvā atkal atskanēja Nabiki balss no vakardienas sarunas. " _Ja vien tu nebūsi absolūti simtprocentīgi drošs, ka tu zini pareizo lietu ko pateikt, tad tu neteiksi neko!_ " Viņš tā vēlējās pateikt Akanei, cik ļoti viņam ir bail pateikt nepareizos vārdus. Tikai, ja viņš kaut ko tādu pateiktu, Akane padomātu, ka tad viņš apgalvo, ka viņa pārāk ātri aizsvilstas dusmās. Un tad Akane no tiesas saskaistos uz viņu. Viņš nespēja tā riskēt. Viņš nedrīkstēja teikt ne vārda. Apjucis un samulsis, Ranma atkal pievērsa skatienu jumta dakstiņiem. Tas nešķita esam pareizi. Viņam taču kaut ko vajadzēja šobrīd teikt! Tas nebija pareizi - klusēt! Tikai, viņam tas bija jāiemācās. Viņam bija jāiemācās krist. Viņam bija jāiemācās ‘paklusēt'. Viņam bija jāiemācās!

Kad Ranma tā arī neatbildēja, Akane lēnām novērsās. Tas... lai kas tas arī nebija... ko viņa pirms mirkļa bija izjutusi... tas izplēnēja pelnos. _Es nespēju noticēt ka tas draņķis iedrošinās tā mani ignorēt,_ viņa nodomāja. Lai gan to viņa nekad neatzītu, bet tas sāpēja. Un, lai apklusinātu tās sāpes, Akane ķērās pie tā līdzekļa, ko vienmēr bija tādos brīžos izmantojusi. Viņa saskaitās. "Labi, Ranma! Dari kā zini! Man vienalga!" To pateikusi, viņa atgriezās mājā pa to pašu ceļu, pa kuru bija šeit uzrāpusies.

Ranma klusējot pievilka ceļgalus sev pie krūtīm. Tad atspieda pret tiem galvu un visbeidzot aptvēra to ar rokām, kā sargājot no neredzamu sitienu krusas. _Tas nevar būt pareizi!_ viņš nodomāja.

  
  


Kad pie meitenes loga kāds klusi piegrabināja, Nabiki sarāvās. Viņa piesardzīgi piezagās tam tuvāk un pavēra aizkarus, tikai lai ieraudzītu ārpusē karājamies Ranmu ar galvu uz leju.

_Kas pie visiem Kami?_ Nabiki atrāva vaļā logu. "Rāpies iekšā, Ranma, bet nākamreiz tam vispār ir domātas durvis, skaidrs?"

Ranma neizkustējās no savas sikspārņa pozas. "Erm, Sensej, es tik uz brīsniņu. Es tā padomāju, man kaut ko vajag pateikt Akanei, bet ja man vajag apgūt to ‘paklusē' lietu, tad man nav skaidrs, kā lai es to dabūnu gatavu. Es tā apdomāju, ka man labāk atnākt un tev pajautāt..."

Tajā brīdī Nabiki istabas durvis atslīdēja vaļā un pār slieksni pārkāpa Akane. Pamanījusi mēmo ainu pie loga, viņa sastinga pussolī, bet pirms tam vēl abi pārējie istabā vai pie tās esošie redzēja to īso sāpju uzplaiksnījumu viņas sejā.

Ranma bija labi apguvis, kas viņam jādara. Viņš ‘paklusēja'.

"Ups," izdvesa Nabiki.

Akane brīdi šokā skatījās uz pie loga sastingušo pārīti. Pamazām, šoks pārtapa par dusmām, bet tam pa visu abi pārējie pamanīja vēl vienu sāpju uzplaiksnījumu. "Tā," Akane drūmi iesāka. "Ar mani tu nevēlies runāt, bet ar manu māsu gan vari? Tad tā tas tagad būs?"

"Akane," Nabiki iesāka, "Tas nav tā kā tu varētu padomāt. Tas... tas..." viņa atskatījās uz Ranmu. "Ranma, saki taču kaut ko!"

Ranma klusējot karājās pie jumta.

"LABI!" Akane iebrēcās un aizgāja, aizcērtot durvis tā, ka notrīcēja visa māja.

Nabiki pikti apcirtās pret logu. "Kāpēc tu neko neteici, Ranma?!"

Ranma skatījās uz Nabiki. Domās viņš kā lūgšanu mantru atkārtoja pašas Nabiki teikto: " _Ja tu nezināsi, ko īsti teikt, tad tu neteiksi neko. Ja tu nezināsi, ko īsti teikt, tad tu neteiksi neko_." Viņš nezināja, ko īsti teikt Nabiki, tāpēc neteica neko.

Vajadzēja kādu labu brīdi klusuma, līdz Nabiki aptvēra, kas notiek, un tad tā nodevības sajūta, ko meitene izjuta, bija skaidri salasāma viņas sejā. Tas bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka viņa nebija pat iedomājusies par to, ka Ranma šo tehniku varētu pielietot pret viņu pašu. Parasti Nabiki emocijas bija lieliski paslēptas aiz nekustīgās Ledus Karalienes maskas. Šoreiz maska bija kritusi. Ar patiesām dusmām gan meitenes sejā gan balsī, viņa pikti iesaucās. "Labi, Ranma, ja tas ir tā, kā tu tagad gribi uzvesties, tad es tevi vairāk neaizkavēšu." Viņa jau pastiepa roku, lai aizcirstu logu.

"Sensej," klusi sacīja Ranma, "Man joprojām vajag tavu padomu par Akani."

Nabiki bija tik šokēta ka Ranma tā viņu uzrunā, ka tā arī sastinga ar pa pusei pastiepto roku pie loga roktura. Ranam nekad nebija pieklājīgs. Vismaz, ne jau pret viņu. Ranma cieņu tā vienkārši apkārt nedalīja, to vajadzēja nopelnīt, visbiežāk par ar varu no viņa izdauzīt. Tā nu viņa tur stāvēja pa pusei kustībā sastingusi, nezinot, kā atbildēt.

"Nabs'," Ranma jau mazāk formāli piebilda. "Es jau pirms tam gribēju ar tevi aprunāties. Tas kas tagad bija... Tas tikai padara to vēl svarīgāku. Man ļoti patika tas, ko tu pajautāji manam sencim. Un man ļoti vajag tavu padomu. Tu taču pati teici, ka būsi mans skolotājs."

Vēl brīdi Nabiki palika stāvam sastingusi, skatoties uz sienu. Beidzot viņa pieņēma lēmumu, atvēra logu līdz galam un pakāpās malā, drūmi piebilstot. "Tad nāc iekšā, kur mēs varam runāt kā normāli cilvēki. Ir absolūti stulbi runāties karājoties lejup no jumta."

  
  


"Labi, tātad mēs esam vienojušies, ka tas ir ‘muļķīgi darīts' - ignorēt Akani, kad viņa tev uzdod tiešu jautājumu, jā?"

"Jā."

"Un mēs esam vienojušies, ka tas ir ‘muļķīgi darīts' - apsaukāt Akani par ‘puikskuķi', ‘mačo', ‘kausli' vai ‘neglīteni', jā?

"Jā."

"UUN... mēs esam vienojušies, ka ir ‘muļķīgi' šobrīd mēģināt izturēties jauki pret Akani, jā?"

"Jā."

"Tātad, ja viņa tev ko prasīs, tu atbildēsi uz Akanes uzdotajiem jautājumiem, neapvainosi viņu un nemēģināsi darīt lietas viņas vietā, jā?

"Jā."

"Lieliski," Nabiki paziņoja. Viņa bija izlēmusi, ka likt Ranman vienkārši ‘paklusēt' bija bijusi kļūda. Lai gan viņu māca šaubas, meitene instinktīvi juta, ka, ja viņa neatļaus Ranmam sākt pielietot otro tehniku, tad viņš visu salaidīs vēl lielākās ziepēs.

"Bet ja nu es nezinu, ko lai saka?"

"Kā tu to domā?"

"Ja nu viņa man pajautā jautājumu, un es nezinu kāda būtu pareizā atbilde. Vai arī, ja es zinu atbildi, bet arī zinu, ka tā tikai vēl vairāk viņu sakaitinās?"

Nabiki brīdi svārstījās. "Man liekas, tev nepatiks tas, ko es tev tagad pateikšu."

_Upsī_. "Un tas būtu?"

"Nu, tādā gadījumā tev būs jāatgriežas pie pamatprincipiem."

Ranma paskatījās uz meiteni. "Tu gribi teikt, ka man vajadzēs..."

Teikumu abi pabeidza sinhroni, "... ‘paklusēt'."

  
  


Sākumā Akane ignorēja klauvējienu pie durvīm. Viņa zināja, ka vecākā māsa noteikti par viņu satrauksies, taču runāt ar kādu šobrīd, vēl jo vairāk ar Nabiki, galīgi nebija vēlēšanās. Tomēr klauvēšana turpinājās, un pēc nelielas pauzes tā atskanēja jau trešo reizi. "Es jau nāku," Akane noņurdēja pieslienoties kājās.

"Nabiki," viņa skaļi paziņoja, atverot durvis, "man nav noskaņojuma..."

"Čau," sacīja Ranma. "Vispār - tas esmu es."

Akane raudzījās uz viņu drīzāk pārsteigta nekā pārskaitusies, kā Ranma bija baidījies. "Ranma... Es domāju ka... ko tu... Es laikam gaidīju, ka tu ja nāktu, tad pa logu..."

"Nu, tas ir, Nabiki teica, ka līst pa logu ir ‘stulbi'."

Mirklī, kad šie vārdi bija pasprukuši pār lūpām, Ranma saprata, ka šo savu izdevību ir pazaudējis, un varēja tikai cerēt, ka viņam dos vēl kādu iespēju. Viņš pārāk labi pazina Akani, un pārāk labi spēja iedomāties, kā meitene viņa tikko pateikto spēs pārprast.

Pārsteigumu Akanes sejā strauji aizstāja riebums. "Ak tad Nabiki, ja? Jā, es jau pamanīju, ka jūs pēdējā laikā turaties tik CIEŠI kopā. Varen labi sanāk. Tev vēl piekto pielūdzēju vajag pilnam komplektam?"

_Ups. Tagad viņa ir patiesi uzvilkusies,_ Ranma nodomāja. _Labāk būt ļoti uzmanīgam ar to, ko es tagad teikšu_. Tāpēc viņš gan iesāka "Viņa tikai..." bet tad apstājās pārdomāt. Nebija pārliecības, vai Akane viņa atzīšanos, ka Nabiki viņam tikai palīdz ar ‘Plānu', neuztvers tāpat kā toreiz - par zīmi, ka viņi abi ir sazvērējušies un kopīgi ņirgājas par meiteni. Tapēc Ranma izlēma pateikt ko citu. "Viņa teica, ka ir muļķīgi man iet un runāties ar viņu karājoties pie loga, tas arī viss."

"Ak, bet jūs abi tik perfekti tur stāvējāt kopā, prieks bija skatīties. Laikam daudzreiz esat to jau mēģinājuši, ja?" Ranma mēģināja iespraust kādu iebildi šai mirklī, taču Akane viņam tādu iespēju nedeva. "Paklau, Ranma, es šovakar vienreiz jau ar tevi mēģināju runāt, bet tu tad negribēji. Vai tev neliekas, ka šobrīd ir jau tā kā mazliet par vēlu?"

"Nē."

Atbilde bija tik īsa un pasniegta tik strauji, ka Akanei pirmajā mirklī izlikās, ka viņa ir pārklausījusies. Pārsteigta, viņa uz mirkli sastomījās, pirms turpināt. "Nu.. es gan tā domāju! Ar labunakti!" To pateikusi, viņa pikti aizcirta durvis.

Ranma labu brīdi palika stāvam pie aizvērtajām durvīm. Viņš apsvēra domu, vai pieklauvēt vēlreiz būtu ‘muļķīgi'. Viņš apsvēra domu apiet apkārt mājai un pieklauvēt pie loga, bet izlēma, ka tas būtu VĒL ‘muļķīgāk'. Viņam radās vēlēšanās iet paprasīt padomu Nabiki, bet viņš saprata, ka tas šobrīd būtu GALĪGI ‘muļķīgi'! Galu galā viņš nopūtās un devās uz savu istabu gulēt. _Laikam jau ka ir atkal pienācis laiks man paklusēt,_ viņš nodomāja.

-= Otrā diena =-

PĻUNKŠ!

"Nu ko, vecais, pietika?"

Rīta treniņš bija bijis patīkami nogurdinošs. Par spīti iepriekšējā vakara nepatikšanām, Ranma bija lieliski izgulējies, un tāpēc šorīt treniņā varēja visus savus spēkus veltīt cīņai ar tēvu. Vēl vairāk, viņš jutās lieliski, tāpēc cīņa beidzās ar jau sen kā rīta izvingrošanās rituālam regulāri piedienošos finālu - viena dalībnieka izpeldēšanos.

Ūdenim straumēm līstot lejup pa biezo kažoku, Genma stīvi izrāpās ārā no karpu dīķa. Noskurinājies, viņš pamāja ar ķepu, norādot Ranmam uz māju pusi.

"Tiksimies pie ēdamgalda, vecais. Es ceru, Kasumi būs sarūpējusi jaunos bambusu dzinumus tavām brokastīm!" Ranma paķircinājās, pirms mesties skriet uz mājām, negaidīdams, vai aizkaitinātais Genma nemēģinās kā atriebties par šādu necieņas izrādīšanu. Vilkšana uz zoba un atriebšanās arī bija daļa no ikrīta rituāla.

Jā, protams, nevarēja teikt, ka šobrīd viss būtu visideālākajā kārtībā, bet Ranmas dzīvē lietas nekad nebija bijušas kārtībā, tā ka tas nebija nekas jauns. Ja atceras visu piedzīvoto kopš ierašanās Nerimā, šimbrīdējās problēmas bija tīrais nieks. Vēl vairāk, Ranma vairs nejutās tik apjucis, kā tas bija bijis iepriekšējās dienās. Nabiki pati vakar bija paaugstinājusi viņu, un likusi sākt apgūt otro tehniku, tātad viņš bija rīkojies pareizi. Ja tā padomā, to ‘paklusē' tehniku Ranma domāja esam apguvis perfekti. Tagad bija tikai jāiemācās tā ‘nedari muļķības', un tad jau nepaies ilgs laiks, kad Akane sāks to visu atzinīgi novērtēt. Galu galā, viņš bija rūpīgi sekojis plānam jau veselu dienu!

Ranma bija tā pārņemts ar pašslavināšanu skrienot uz virtuves pusi, ka apmetās ap stūri nepamanot pretī nākošo Akani, pirms bija jau par vēlu. Reflektori Ranmas rokas uzšāvās augšup lai noturētu līdzsvaru, Akane ietriecās viņam krūtīs, un nākamajā brīdī puiša rokas pašas no sevis bija apvijušās ap meiteni.

"BEIDZ MANI APGRĀBSTĪT!"

Ranma nebija īsti pārliecināts, kas bija lielāks šoks - tas kliedziens vai tam sekojošā pļauka. Akane bija jau apgājusi ap stūri, kad viņš atguvās pietiekami, lai sāktu protestēt.

"Paklusē!" atskanēja klusa balss no gaiteņa tālākā gala, kur, sastingusi pussolī, stāvēja Nabiki. Ranma apsviedās ar seju pret viņu. No tās vietas, kur viņa stāvēja, viņai bija vajadzējis lieliski redzēt visu incidentu no sākuma līdz beigām! Nabiki vajadzēja saprast, ka viņš, Ranma, te galīgi nebija ne pie kā vainīgs! Ranma pavēra muti protestam, taču Nabiki pasteidzās pirmā. "PAKLUSĒ, RANMA!" viņa uzkliedza zēnam.

Ranma uzlūkoja savu jauno skolotāju ar reizē pārsteiguma, neapmierinātības, taisnīga sašutuma un naida pilnu skatienu. Sasodīts, viņš bija pārliecināts, ka viņa izbauda katru šo varas mirkli!

Nabiki pienāca tuvāk puisim, ne uz mirkli nezaudējot acu kontaktu. "Es zinu, Ranma. Tas nav godīgi. Bet tā ir pareizā lieta ko darīt. Starp citu, varēja būt arī ļaunāk."

"O jā?" Ranma saslējās. "Tie-šām?"

"Tiešām. Tā varēju būt es, kam tu uzskrietu virsū un sagrābtu, un Akane, kas redzētu tevi to darām."

_O jā..._ Te nu Nabiki bija taisnība. Un viņš gandrīz jau bija sācis kliegt uz Akani. Tas būtu bijis galīgi ‘muļķīgi' darīts. "Nu, tas ir... Paldies. Laikam. Es tā domāju. Es domāju..."

"Zinu, zinu. Tev ko tādu ir ļoti grūti pateikt. Aizmirsti. Es tāpat to nedaru tevis dēļ." Nabiki pagriezās un aizgāja pakaļ māsai.

_Tā?_ Ranma noelsās. _Un par ko viņa tagad uz mani apvainojās?_

Brokastis Tendo namā šorīt noritēja saspīlētā gaisotnē. Tik saspīlētā, ka kāds varētu pat redzēt dzirksteles lēkājam dažu pie galda sēdošo starpā. Ja precīzāk, puses pie galda sēdošo starpā. Otrā puse bija lieliskā garastāvoklī. Kasumi bija parastā jaukā pret visiem Kasumi, un abi pusmūža vīri bija tikpat atrauti no reālās situācijas kā parasti. Jaunākā trijotne turpretī bija neparasti klusi.

Līdz brīdim, kad Nabiki šo klusumu partrauca ar vēl vienu jautājumu Genmam. "Tēvoci Saotome, ko jūs darītu, ja konstatētu, ka esat pārāk ātri paaugstinājis studentu?"

BLADĀC!

Pirms vēl Genma paguva pavērt muti atbildei, Ranmas roka ar ieplēstu plaukstu bija atsitusies pret galdu tik spēcīgi, ka viss uz galda esošais palēcās. Pats Ranma bija pielēcis kājās un veltīja Nabiki skatienu, kas bija daudz naidīgāks nekā pirmīt gaitenī.

Klusumā, kas bija iestājies piepeši-pārāk-mazajā telpā, tikai Nabiki bija palikusi nešokēta un turpināja savu jautājumu. Skatoties acīs Ranmam, taču nepārprotami veltīdama vārdus Genmam, viņa neitrālā tonī pavaicāja. "Es gribētu zināt, ko Jūs darītu, ja atklātu, ka students, kas, kā jums šķita, ir lieliski apguvis kādu pamatpaņēmienu, piepeši izrādās pilnīgi to aizmirsis, tiklīdz Jūs sākat viņam mācīt kaut ko sarežģītāku?"

Genma paskatījās uz savu dēlu, tad uz sava labākā drauga meitu, tad atkal uz dēlu. Viņam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, kāpēc Ranma piepeši bija tik agresīvi reaģējis uz Nabiki izrādīto interesi par dzimtas tradīcijām. "Nu, (khm) es viņu pieliktu atkal apgūt tikai to pamatpaņēmienu, un liktu viņam to atkārtot tik ilgi, kamēr viņš to patiesi būtu apguvis. Atļaut studentam virzīties uz priekšu neapgūstot pamatus nozīmētu riskēt ar to, ka viņam nebūtu..."

"ES SAPRATU! SAPRATU!! SKAIDRS?!" Ranma ieaurojās, pameta rokas gaisā, apcirtās un izslāja ārā no ēdamistabas. Palikušie sarāvās un vaicājoši saskatījās. Visi, izņemot Nabiki.

"Es aizeju uz skolu!" no priekšnama atskanēja Ranmas balss, un tad noklaudzēja ārdurvis.

"Nespēju noticēt, ka tu atļāvies tā uzvesties šorīt, Ranma! Goda vārds, tu esi parādā atvainošanos tavam tēvam, manējam tēvam un visiem kas tur bijām klāt! Un tiklīdz mēs būsim mājās, tu iesi un visiem atvainosies! Saprati?!"

Akane bija šādā veidā nodarbojusies ar Ranmas audzināšanu visu ceļu mājup no skolas. No rīta puisis bija riskējis izpelnīties Hinako jaunkundzes dusmas ierodoties klasē sekundi pirms skolotājas, un pēc tam bija pamanījies aizbēgt līdz ar zvanu, pirms Akane paguva viņu pārtvert. Viņa bija cerējusi pārtvert Ranmu garajā pusdienu starpbrīdī, taču atrast puisi tad arī nebija izdevies. Protams, ka tas bija perfekti skaidrs, ar ko Ranma nodarbojās - tas nekauņa veiksmīgi bija bēguļojis no viņas visu dienu!

Tomēr pēc stundām Akanei bija izdevies viņu pārtvert uz ielas netālu no skolas. Tāpēc... "Es nejokoju, Ranma! Tiklīdz kā mēs būsim mājās, tu..."

"LABI! LABI! ES TO IZDARĪŠU! TIKAI BEIDZ VIENREIZ MANI GRAUZT, JA?!"

"Nav gan labi! No rīta visi bija pamatīgi apvainojušies par tādu tavu uzvedību! Es arī apvainojos! Klau, es nezinu, kas jums ar Nabiki ir par problēmām, bet..."

"ES JAU PATEICU KA ES TO IZDARĪŠU!"

"BEIDZ KLIEGT UZ MANI!"

Ranma apstājās, samiedza acis un dziļi ievilka elpu. Viņa rokas neapzināti savilkās dūrēs. Pie sevis puisis sāka kā lūgšanu atkal un atkal atkārtot "Es paklusēšu. Es paklusēšu. Es paklusēšu. Es PAKLUSĒŠU. ES PAKLUSĒŠU! ES PA-KLU-SĒ-ŠU!! ES! PA! KLU! SĒ! ŠU!..."

Akane, jāatzīst, pagaidīja un paklusēja, kamēr Ranma tā stāvēja sastindzis. Viņa bija pārskaitusies, un viņai bija vēl daudz kas ko teikt, bet tas varēja arī pagaidīt, kamēr tas draņķis atkal atvērs acis un beigs viņu ignorēt.

Beidzot Ranmam izdevās nomierināties. Elpa palika dziļāka un rāmāka, izelpa mierīgāka. "Labi, Akane," viņš beidzot sacīja, atverot acis un ieskatoties meitenei sejā. "Es atvainošos, tiklīdz kā mēs pārnāksim mājās." Akanei par pārsteigumu, tas izklausījās patiesas nožēlas pilnā tonī teikts. "Es atradīšu kaut ko ko pateikt, kas neizklausīsies pārāk Muļķīgi."

"Nav svarīgi, kā tas izklausīsies," Akane atcirta, uzgriežot Ranmam muguru un atsākot soļot mājup. "Svarīgi ir ka tu to izdarīsi."

Ranma brīdi palika stāvam un vērojam meiteni aizsoļojam, tad ievilka elpu un lēni sāka viņai sekot. "Lai notiek," viņš pie sevis klusi nomurmināja.

Kad pie istabas durvīm kāds klusi piekauvēja, Nabiki pacēla galvu no mājasdarba un pagriezās pret ieeju. "Ienāciet," viņa uzsauca, vērojot kā Ranma atver durvis, pārkāpj pār slieksni un klusi tās atkal aiz sevis aizver. "Tā," viņa neapmierināti painteresējās, "un ko tu te tagad meklē?"

Ranma palika stāvam blakus durvīm. Viņš paskatījās uz grīdu zem kājām, uz savām rokām, uz pavērto logu pretējā sienā, līdz... visbeidzot... viņa skatiens pievērsās istabas iemītniecei. "Es... Es atnācu... Es gribu teikt... Es atvainojos par to."

"To?"

"Ē... Par... Par manu kliegšanu... šorīt... Es atvainojos par to."

"Ranma, es neesmu tā, kam tev par to vajadzētu atvainoties."

"Es zinu... Es jau pateicu, ka nožēloju savu rīcību... manam sencim... un tavējam... un arī Kasumi. Es tikai padomāju... ka laikam... man tā kā vajadzētu... atvainoties... tev..."

"Tu visiem atvainojies?" Tas gluži nebija šoks Nabiki balsī. Bet tas visnotaļ bija tuvākais šokam tonis ko viņa bija izdvesusi pēdējā gada laikā.

"Nu, nebija jau tā, ka tā būtu bijusi VIŅU vaina..." Nākamajā mirklī Ranma aprāvās, sapratis, ko bija pateicis.

"Aha. Tātad tā bija manējā."

Ranmas mute zibenīgi pavērās protestam, taču no tās neizlauzās ne skaņa. Ciktāl viņš atcerējās rīta incidentu, tā pilnīgi noteikti BIJA Nabiki vaina, bet tai pat laikā Ranma juta, ka šobrīd to teikt būtu ‘Absolūti muļķīga doma'. Tā kā nekā cita, ko teikt, viņam prātā neiešāvās, atlika tikai ‘paklusēt'.

Nabiki iesmējās. "Klausies, Ranma, tu esi tik jauks, ka žēl, ka tu pats sevi šobrīd no malas nevari redzēt. Tiešām tev tas viss nāk ar tādām mokām?" Ranma, ne mazākajā mērā nesaprazdams, kas notiek, drošības dēļ nolēma labāk turpināt ‘paklusēt'. Nabiki peicēlās no krēsla, izstaipījās un tad aizgāja un atkrita uz muguras gultā, skatoties griestos. "Būs jau labi, Ranma, tu neaizvainoji mani. Ja nu kas, es biju tā, kas aizvainoja tevi. Tikai, jūs abi ar Akani reizēm esat tādi ietiepīgi auni, ka es vienkārši to vairs nevaru izturēt. Tam dižajam ‘Plānam' bija jābūt kaut kam uzjautrinošam, bet nē, tev jau vajadzēja pamanīties satracināt Akani. Vispār, man jau vienalga, bet es vēlētos, kaut tu nebūtu mani tur iejaucis. Man nepatīk atrasties pa vidu kašķim, jo īpaši ja pēc tam Akane uz mani pārskaišas."

"HEI! Es taču lienu no ādas ārā lai viņu neaizkaitinātu! Tur jau tā sāls! Bet viņa mēdz tā uzvilkties, es pat nesaprotu, par ko, un es tad nekādi nevaru viņu nomierināt! Un viņa nekad manī neklausās! Tāpēc es arī nācu pie tevis! Man vajag tavu palīdzību!"

"Jā, palīdzību tev patiešām vajag," Nabiki nopūtās, pagriezusi galvu uz puiša pusi. "Tur nu tev ir taisnība."

"Tad tu mani mācīsi, vai arī turpināsi apvainot?"

"Nu nesāc uzvilkties, protams ka es tevi pamācīšu. Tikai, pēc šī rīta..." Nabiki pieslējās sēdus. "Goda vārds, Ranma, vai tu kādreiz varētu arī kaut mazliet padomāt? Ja es nebūtu tevi apturējusi, jūs ar Akani atkal sāktu aurot viens uz otru tieši tāpat kā citās reizēs, beigtos viss ar kautiņu, un tas viss pēc tam, kad tikai iepriekšējā vakarā mēs par visu to bijām izrunājuši un vienojušies ‘NEDARĪT MUĻĶĪBAS'! Reizēm man liekas, ka tas puika patiesi ir pieaugušāks par tevi, viņš vismaz prot sekot savam plānam."

Dusmas bija atgriezušās. Tās gluži kā karstuma viļņi izstaroja no Ranmas acīm un sejas. _Tā ir jau trešā reize šodien_ , Nabiki pārsteigta konstatēja. _Viņam tas nudien ir nopietni_.

Ranma šobrīd izcīnīja smagu iekšējo cīņu. Viņš bija sadūries ar vairāk naida vai mīlas apsēstiem pretiniekiem, ar amazonēm, apsolītām līgavām un vienkārši trakajiem, kā jebkurš cits viņa vecumā būtu varējis, un nekas no tā nebija bijis TIK grūti! Viņam bija uzbrukuši bez brīdinājuma, sazāļojuši, nolādējuši, izsmējuši, izņirgājušies, apvainojuši par teju jebko sākot no amorošanās un beidzot ar zavēšanu, bet nekas no tā nebija licies tik sasodīti grūti kā šī iekšējā cīņa. Viņš bija ātrākais cīņas mākslu meistars starp visiem tiem, ar ko viņam bija sanācis satikties; pats labākais cīņas mākslu meistars Japānā! Katru dienu viņam nācās paveikt tādas lietas, kas parastam cilvēkam pat prātā neienāktu! Visa viņa dzīve bija viena vienīga Cīņas Māksla!!! Viss bija paredzēts vai nu uzbrukumam, vai aizsardzībai, vai izvairīšanai!! Un te nu viņš stāvēja, skatījās uz Nabiki, un izjuta tādu bezspēcību un izmisumu kā vēl nekad savā dzīvē kopš ieradās Nerimā. Kā gan kaut kas tik vienkāršs varēja būt tik grūti?

Bija vēl kaut kas cits, ko viņš šobrīd izjuta. Apņēmība. Viņš bija Ranma Saotome, sasodīts! ‘Cīņas Mākslā Der It Viss' skolas čempions! Viņš bija izturējis Kaķa Dūres treniņu, apguvis ‘Cept Kastaņus virs Atklātas Liesmas' tehniku, pārveidojis Rjuougas ki uzbrukumu savām vajadzībām, izgājis cīņā ar sazin cik veco amazoņu matriarhu Kologni un panācis neizšķirtu, pārdzīvojis Haizivs Dūri un neskaitāmas citas briesmas! Tā būs auksta diena ellē, kad viņš atļausies zaudēt kādam septiņus gadus vecam sīcim ar lielām idejām! Vai arī vīzdegunīgai nākamajai sievasmāsai! 

"Nu labi, tātad es esmu muļķis!" Ranma iesaucās. "Nu tad sāc man vienreiz palīdzēt, pamāci mani!"

"Labi," Nabiki izslējās taisnāk, norādot Ranmam uz krēslu pie rakstāmgalda. "Stunda ir sākusies! Apsēdies! Mēs parunāsim vēl nedaudz par visām tām stulbajām lietām, kuras tu vienmēr pamanies darīt."

Akane sēdēja uz mājas lieveņa, šūpoja kājas un nervozēja. Lai Ranma kādam atvainotos vai atzītu, ka viņam nav bijusi taisnība, tas bija kaut kas reti piedzīvots, un tomēr šodien viņa pati savām acīm bija to redzējusi notiekam veselas trīs reizes. Pat četras, ja atceras to pašu pirmo atvainošanos viņai. Viņa bija sajutusies tik lepna par to... 

_Es viņu nositīšu!_ Viņa padomāja.

"Akane!" izsaucās Kasumi, apstājoties blakus māsai. "Atvaino, neredzēju ka tu esi šeit. Ko labu dari?"

"Es GAIDU Ranmu! Es DOMĀJU, viņš aizdevās ATVAINOTIES Nabiki, bet viņš ir PROJĀM jau pārāk ILGI, un es SĀKU domāt, vai tikai viņam NAV KAS CITS PADOMĀ!"

"Padomā kas?" Kasumi domīgi paskatījās uz Akani.

Akanes acis lēnām iepletās neticami lielas, pārējam viņas sejā sarūkot. Doma patiešām atzīt, pateikt skaļi to, par ko viņa bija tikko padomājusi - vēl jo vairāk pateikt Kasumi acīs skatoties - tas bija.. Tas bija absurds! Nu protams, ka Ranma nevarēja... nu, to, ko viņa padomāja! Tas taču nebija iespējams! Nekādā gadījumā! "Nekas, mās. Laikam jau viņam vienkārši ir sakrājies daudz kas, par ko atvainoties, tas arī viss," viņa beigās ar samocītu smaidu izdabūja no sevis.

"Laikam gan. Šorīt Ranma bija tāds pavisam pārņemts ar kaut ko, vai ne? Man prieks, ka tagad viņš ir nomierinājies," to pateikusi, Kasumi mierīgā solī devās tālāk savās darīšanās, atstājot Akani sēžam un pārdomājam to, par ko viņa tikko bija pieķērusi sevi domājam.

_Ne par kādu cenu! Nu, jā, viņš, protams, ir rūdīts izvirtulis un lūrētājs, bet pat Ranma nenolaidīsies tik zemu, lai sāktu sist kanti Nabiki. Un, pat ja viņš mēģinātu, viņai taču tāds muļķis nekad mūžā nebūs vajadzīgs, pareizi?_ Akane atspiedās pret mājas sienu un paskatījās uz hallē esošajām kāpnēm uz otro stāvu. _No otras puses, viņš tur augšā ir jau veselu mūžību..._

"Līdz vēlākam, sensej!" Ranma jautri uzsauca, atraujot meitenes istabas durvis un metoties ārā gaitenī...

Akane kā reiz pasniedzās pēc māsas istabas durvju roktura, kad durvis pēkšņi pašas atsprāga vaļā un, jau otro reizi šajā dienā, viņa uzskrēja virsū Ranmam. Puiša rokas, mēģinot noturēt līdzsvaru, savicinājās un... 

"Ranma, tu taču apzinies, ka reizēm tas ir absolūti nožēlojami?" Nabiki nopūtās, atgriezusies no pirmā stāva ar samitrinātu dvieli, ko uzmest puiša apdauzītajai sejai. "Kāpēc tu tā ļauj viņai ar sevi izrīkoties?"

Ranma šobrīd gulēja uz muguras Nabiki gultā. Meitene bija viņu tur ievilkusi, pēc tam kad bija palīdzējusi puisim izrāpties ārā no istabas kakta, kurā Ranma bija piezemējies pēc Akanes kāviena. _Vismaz logs šoreiz bija palicis vietā_ , Nabiki nopūtās.

"Es neko ‘neļauju' viņai izdarīties," Ranma noņurdēja cauri mitrajam dvielim. "Viņa vienkārši satrakojas par neko!"

"Es ar to nedomāju Akanes dusmas," Nabiki iebilda. "Es runāju par to, ka tu ļauj viņai sevi iekaustīt. Visu laiku. Tu esi tik pārāks par viņu cīņas mākslā, tad kāpēc tu kaut ko tādu pieļauj?"

"Nu... es nez... viņa vienkārši... nu, tā sanāk..."

"Paklau, tu esi nepārspējams! Tu esi spējis sakaut ikvienu pretinieku, kas tevi ir izaicinājis, cik nu es to zinu, bet mana mazā māšele var pret tevi nesodīti slaucīt kājas. Laikam jau tev viņa patiešām patīk."

"Ko tas vēl nozīmē, ‘patīk'?" Ranma piesvempās sēdus, pārliekot mitro dvieli tikai pie sasistā vaiga. "Tā neglītā..."

"Akane ir vienīgā, kam tu ļauj sevi iekaustīt. Tev ir viena atbildes reakcija viņai, un pavisam cita visai pārējai pasaulei. Es saku, ka tas norāda uz to, cik daudz tev viņa nozīmē. Un vēl, man tas šķiet galīgi pretīgi. Un tagad pasaki vēl, ka man nav taisnība?!"

"Nu, es taču... Es gribu teikt, es... Es domāju..."

"Nu re. Tev pat nav argumentu, ar ko ar mani par to pastrīdēties."

"Tik un tā viņa ir viens briesmīgs mačo puikskuķis," Ranma noņurdēja, lai gan bez īpašas pārliecības.

Nabiki kādu minūti pasēdēja klusējot un vērojot Ranmu. "Ranma," viņa klusi iesāka, pārvietojoties no krēsla uz gultu un apsēžoties blakus puisim. "Es vēlos, lai tu ļoti uzmanīgi noklausītos to, ko es tev tagad teikšu, skaidrs? Tu vari man nepiekrist, tu vari protestēt, bet es tomēr vēlos, lai, pirms tu ko tādu dari, tu vispirms par to visu pāris minūtes padomātu klusumā pats savā prātā. Mēs esam vienojušies?"

Ranma saslējās un lēni pamāja ar galvu.

"Ļaut kādam tev iesist ir ‘absolūti muļķīgi'."

Ranma klusējot skatījās uz meiteni un gaidīja, kas sekos tālāk. Kad viņa turpināja klusēt, Ranmas domas sāka šaudīties viņa galvā. _Un viss? Vairāk nekā nebūs?_ "Es nesaprotu," puisis skaļi pateica. "Es to zinu!"

"Tad kāpēc tu viņai to ļauj?" Nabiki pavaicāja.

Pārnesumu kārbā Ranmas galvā zobratiņi uz mirkli pazaudēja saķeri. Viņai? Par ko tagad viņi abi te runāja? Akane? Sit viņam? Muļķīgi? Viņš ļauj Akanei iesist? Muļķības! Viņš ‘ļauj' Akanei sevi iekaustīt? Nē, viņš taču neļauj! Viņa... nu, tas tā vienkārši notiek. Tas arī viss.

"Tu taču saproti, ka tu jebkurā mirklī vari viņu apturēt, vai ne?"

Ranma nesaprašanā skatījās uz Nabiki. Viņam nebija ne jausmas, ko atbildēt.

"Tu atkal izmēģini pret mani ‘paklusēt'?"

"Nē. Es tikai... domāju, ko teikt."

"A. Tas ir labāk."

Ranma apjucis sēdēja un pūlējās apdomāt Nabiki teikto. Tas taču nevarēju būt taisnība, ka viņš ‘ļauj' kādam sevi sist. Nē, tas taču galīgi nebija tā, ka viņš ‘ļautu' Akanei sev iesist. Viņa to vienkārši izdarīja.

"Kā tavs vaigs?"

"A?" Ranma apjuka no tēmas maiņas. "Ā, nekas nopietns. Ir bijis arī ļaunāk."

"Es zinu. Akane tevi ir arī smagāk piekāvusi, un tu atkal un atkal ļauj viņai to darīt. Es tikai nesaprotu vienu - kāpēc?"

"Es nekaujos ar meitenēm," Ranma paziņoja, atcerējies par savu ierasto atrunu.

"Trīs reiz ‘ha'! Tas tev nepalīdzēs. Ar Kodači tu esi kāvies. Ar Šampūnu tu esi kāvies regulāri. Tu kāvies ar Kologni. Tu pat ar mis Hinako esi vairākkārt izkāvies. Man ko, turpināt uzskaitīt visas tās meitenes, ar ko tu savā laikā esi kāvies? Es varu saprast, ka tev nepatīk kauties ar meitenēm, bet, kad viņas pašas tev uzbrūk, tu tik un tā kaujies, pareizi? Tad, kāpēc gan lai tu neaizstāvētos, kad Akane tev uzbrūk? Tev jau nav pat jāsit viņai, vienkārši jāizvairās, lai tev netrāpītu. Tik grūti?"

"Es nez," pēc laba klusuma brīža Ranma domīgi nomurmināja.

"Tad tas tev būs kā mājasdarbs. Apdomā to, ko es tev tikko teicu. Stunda ir beigusies. Un tagad - bris no šejienes, pirms Akane sadomās atnākt vēlreiz."

"Paldies, Nabiki." Te nebija daudz emociju Ranmas balsī, tas vairāk bija kā formalitāte, nevis kā reāla pateicība. Nabiki skaidri varēja redzēt, ka puiša domas vairs nav šeit, bet gan kaut kur viņa domu pasaulē. Ranma piegāja pie durvīm un _ļoti piesardzīgi_ pavēra tās un paskatījās ārā, pirms atvērt tās platāk un iziet. Nabiki labu brīdi vēroja aizvērtās durvis, tad pagriezās pret savu rakstāmgaldu, sapurināja galvu un ķērās pie pārtrauktajiem mājasdarbiem.

Izgājis gaitenī, Ranma apstājās. Viņam īsti nebija skaidrs, ko tagad tālāk darīt. Vai vajadzētu uzmeklēt Akani un pamēģināt visu izskaidrot? _Ha, kā tad!_ Nākamā labā ideja...

Vispār viņam bija radies daudz kas, par ko bija vērts padomāt. Pirms bija uzradusies Akane, Nabiki bija runājusi par daudzām citām viņa ‘muļķīgām darbībām'. Tas viss kaut kā vēl nebija skaidrs. Par to visu vajadzēja tā kārtīgi un rāmi apdomāt...

Ranma sapurinājās un devās dojo virzienā.

"STULBAIS RANMA!" jau pa gabalu no dojo viņš izdzirdēja.

BLADĀC!

Tur plīsa ķieģeļi. Lieli ķieģeļi. Vairāk kā pāris gabali reizē.

Ranma apgriezās un uz pirkstgaliem devās atpakaļ no kurienes bija nācis.

_Nu labi, varbūt ka es vienkārši pasēdēšu šeit un padomāšu_ , Ranma nodomāja ieejot viesistabā un apsēžoties plāna vidū.

Pacietības sēdēt mierā viņam pietika precīzi vienai minūtei. Viss, pietiek! viņš nodomāja, pielecot kājās un dodoties uz durvju pusi. Tomēr, uzlicis roku uz roktura, puisis sastinga. _Kur gan es taisos doties?_ viņš nodomāja. _Katrā ziņā nekur tuvumā Akanei. Varbūt vajadzētu aiziet apciemot Uk-čanu?_ Atstājis mierā durvis, viņš devās pie loga un atvēra to. Un tad sastinga, ar vienu kāju uz palodzes, gatavs izlekt ārā. _Ko gan es daru?!_ viņš pēkšņi iedomājās. _Es ko, tiešām esmu tāds muļķis? Iet pie Ukijo būtu pēdējā muļķība manā mūžā!_ Iedomāšanās par to, ko Akane ar viņu izdarīs, ja uzzinās par vizīti pie ‘jaukās līgavas' Ukijo, būdama pašreizējā noskaņojumā, lika Ranmam šausmās nodrebināties. Viņš lēnām aizvēra logu, atgriezās istabas centrā un apsēdās uz grīdas. _Nē nu tas vienkārši ir ārprāts! Es nekur nevaru iet! Es neko nevaru darīt! Kā gan es nonācu tādā situācijā?!_

Nespēja nosēdēt nekustīgi neko nedarot Ranmam izrādījās pārāk liela, un viņš piecēlās un atkal devās pie loga. "Vismaz es varu izrāpties ārā un sēdēt uz jumta, tur varēs labāk padomāt," viņš nočukstēja pie sevis. Atvēris logu, viņš palika tur stāvam kādu minūti. Pēc tam vēl minūti.

Kaut kāda iemesla pēc šobrīd galīgi negribējās būt vienam. Varbūt pie vainas bija tas sasodītais ‘paklusē', ko viņš cītīgi bija pēdējās pāris dienas pielietojis, bet šobrīd Ranmam vairāk par visu gribējās ar kādu izrunāties. Ne gluži par ‘Plānu', vai par ko citu svarīgu... vienkārši rast sev kādu sarunu biedru. Parunāties par neko.

Aizvēris logu, puisis apgriezās un devās pie durvīm. Un atkal, uzlicis roku uz roktura, sastinga. Dziļi ievilcis elpu, viņš iztaisnojās un stingrā balsī pats sev paziņoja. "Es paklusēšu. Es nedarīšu neko muļķīgu. Es turēšos pa gabalu no Akanes, un aiziešu sameklēt Kasumi vai manu senci."

Un tad beidzot viņš atvēra durvis un izgāja no istabas.

"Sveiks, Ranma. Vakariņas būs pēc aptuveni stundas," Kasumi pasmaidīja, pamanījusi Ranmu stāvam uz virtuves sliekšņa, un tad atkal pievērsās gatavošanai.

"Vispār... es tā kā atnācu... Vai tev nevajag palīdzīgas rokas, vecāko mās?"

"Vai, paldies tev Ranma, bet man viss jau ir sagatavots un tikai jāpieskata. Kāpēc gan lai tu neaizietu uzmeklēt Akani?"

Kasumi bija iegrimusi uz plīts uzlikto katliņu vērošanā, un nepamanīja kā Ranmas mute pavērās, un pēc tam aizcirtās, viņam norijot to sakāmo, kas bija bijis uz mēles, gatavs izsprukt ārā. Vēl kādu brīdi puisis pavēroja Kasumi darbojamies, un tad skumji nopūties aizgriezās un izgāja ārā no virtuves.

Izgājis viesistabā, Ranma apstājās. _Varbūt ka derētu iziet pastaigāties..._ viņš nodomāja, paspēris soli ārdurvju virzienā.

"Kasumi," Ranma pazinoja, atgriezies virtuvē. "Es... es labāk paliktu te un tev palīdzētu, ja tas nav par apgrūtinājumu. Es..."

Kasumi paskatījās uz Ranmu, gaidot lai viņš pabeidz iesākto teikumu. To izteiksmi puiša sejā neviens nespētu palaist garām nepamanītu, it īpaši kāds tik uzmanīgs un iejūtīgs kā Kasumi. "Nekas Ranma. Tu varētu palīdzēt man, ja sāktu uzklāt galdu ēdamistabā. Vai tu varēsi to izdarīt?"

Ranma paskatījās uz Kasumi ar prieka pilnu skatienu. "Protams! Ar lielāko prieku!" Un viņš pazuda no virtuves.

Kasumi brīdi domīgi pastāvēja, pirms pievērsties saviem darbiem.

Ar Ranmas palīdzību Kasumi bija izdevies visu sagatavot vakariņām mazliet ātrāk nekā bija gatavs ēdiens, un tas bija tieši tā, kā viņa to bija paredzējusi. "Ranma, vai tu būtu tik mīļš aiziet uz dojo un pateikt Akanei, ka vakariņas ir gandrīz gatavas, un mēs sāksim tiklīdz viņa ieradīsies?"

Kasumi, to sakot, bija uzgriezusi muguru Ranmam, tā ka viņa nevarēja redzēt to, kādu iespaidu viņas vārdi atstāja uz puisi, bet to, ka Ranma šobrīd bija šokā sastindzis kā zaķis prožektoru gaismā, viņa lieliski spēja iedomāties arī neredzot.

"Ē... Kasumi, es nedomāju ka..."

"Atvaino Ranma," viņa atbildēja, pagriežoties pret puisi. "Es negribēju tevi apgrūtināt ar kaut ko, ko tu nevēlētos darīt. Es tikai esmu mazliet nogurusi, un man negribējās iet to gabalu līdz dojo. Neuztraucies, es pati viņu pasaukšu."

_Kasumi nekad ne par ko nežēlojas_ , Ranma nodomāja. _Ne par ko. Ja viņa saka, ka jūtas nogurusi, tad patiesībā viņa vairs tikko turas kājās!_ Ranma ātri uzbūra sejā savu labāko no smaidiem. "Aizmirsti par to, mās, es ar lielāko prieku viņu pasaukšu!" To pateicis, puisis izmetās ārā no virtuves, pirms Kasumi spētu kaut ko iebilst.

Kasumi piegāja pie virtuves durvīm un noskatījās, kā Ranma aizskrien cauri mājai uz sētas durvīm un dojo. Ar vieglu smaidu sejā viņa devās uzmeklēt tēvu un Saotomes kungu un paziņot viņiem, ka vakariņas būs galdā parastajā laikā.

Ar trīcošu sirdi Ranma devās uz dojo. Bija pagājusi vairāk kā stunda, kopš viņš bija dzirdējis Akani izgāžam tur dusmas uz nelaimīgajiem ķieģeļiem, cerams, ka pa šo laiku viņa būs paguvusi izlādēt savas dusmas un nomierināties. Unmanīgi viņš piezagās tuvāk un ieklausījās. Nedzirdot troksni, puisis uzkāpa pa kāpnītēm un ieskatījās zālē.

Akane kā reiz bija beigusi treniņu un tagad atslābinājās veicot stiepšanās paņēmienus, kad viņa pamanīja pie ieejas parādāmies Ranmas galvu. "Kas ir, Ranma?"

"E... Kasumi atsūtīja mani pateikt, ka vakariņas ir gatavas."

"Jau gatavas? Labi, es tūlīt būšu," meitene attrauca, atkal pievēršoties vingrinājumiem.

Jūtot, ka Akane šobrīd nav izgājusi uz kara takas un negrasās viņu uz vietas nosist, Ranma sajutās drosmīgāks un nolēma riskēt un parunāties ar viņu. Izslējies taisnāk, viņš paspēra soli dziļāk terniņu zālē. "Akane, es..."

Akane veltīja viņam dusmu pilnu skatienu.

"... nu ja nav īstais brīdis, tas var arī pagaidīt."

Akane nogrozīja acis un turpināja izstiept kāju muskuļus. "Nē, es jau beidzu. Ko tu gribi?"

Ranma pavēra muti, paskatījās uz meiteni un tā arī sastinga. Akane vienmēr izskatījās tik... tik satriecoši, tērpusies savā treniņu gi... un vēl nosvīdusi... Uz mirkli visas domas izlidoja no puiša galvas. Ties gan, tad ieslēdzās pašsaglabāšanās instinkts un viņš atcerējās, ka vispār bija te nācis ar domu parunāties. "Nu, tas ir, es... man žēl... tas ir..." Ranma ievilka dziļi elpu un piespieda sevi sakoncentrēties uz ierašanās mērķi. "Es negribēju ... tev uztriekties. Godīgi. Es... es tikai... tas ir..." Tas, ka Akane bija uzsākusi jaunu interesantu stiepšanās pozīciju, izsauca īssavienojumu puiša smadzenēs. "Nu, tas ir..." viņš ātri izstomīja, lai slēptu savu mulsumu, "Tas arī ir viss, ko es gribēju pateikt. Tiksimies pie galda. Čau!" Ranma teju sapinās pats savās kājās metoties ārā no dojo.

Akane, pārsteigta par tādu negaidītu Ranmas aiziešanu, pacēla galvu. _Ha! Un kas tas tagad bija? Vai viņš iedomājās ka tā ir atvainošanās?_ Viņa nodomāja pie sevis. _Kāds draņķis_...

Ranma apstājās tikai kādu gabaliņu nost no dojo, pūloties atgūt elpu un iestāstīt sev, ka tas, kas tur tikko bija noticis, NEKAD NEBIJA NOTICIS. Tas bija teju vai principa lieta, nekad neatzīt to, cik ļoti Akane viņam reizēm bija patikusi. Viņam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, ko darīt tālāk, tāpēc tas nekad nebija noticis. Un nenotiks. Punkts. Diskusijas beigas. Atvieglots, ka šis mazais pārpratums nu ir aiz muguras un tā neveiklības sajūta izrādījās vienīgā, ko viņš bija izpelnījies, Ranma ar mierīgu sirdi devās mājup uz vakariņām.

Visu vakariņu laiku Ranma pūlējās saprast, vai ievērot ‘Paklusē' šobrīd nav ‘muļķīga lieta'. Viņam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas. Vakariņas noritēja kā parasti, bet īsti normālas tās tomēr nešķita. VIŅŠ nejutās tā kā parasti. Nezinot, ko lai tagad iesāk, Ranma izlēma pieturēties pie tā, kas bija strādājis iepriekšējās reizes. Viņš ‘paklusēja'.

Pilnīgi citu iemeslu pēc, bet arī Akane bija izvēlējusies uzvesties tieši tāpat. Dusmas viņai vēl nebija pārgājušas, tomēr viņa bija izlēmusi pagaidīt un paskatīties, kā Ranma uzvedīsies rīt.

Nabiki, kaut arī viņa nekad nevienam to neatzītu, bija nobijusies. Pateicoties Ranmam, māsa tagad bija noskaitusies uz viņu, un nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās šo stāvokli padarīt smagāku. Viņa bez problēmām pārmija neko nenozīmējošas frāzes ar Kasumi un pārējiem, galu galā viņa vairāk kā vidusmēra japānis bija apguvusi prasmi apslēpt savas patiesās izjūtas zem pieklājības maskas, taču dvēselē viņa vēlējās, kaut Akanei nebūtu tik velnišķīgi ātri aizsvilstošs raksturs.

Kasumi uzturēja garu un sarunu tematu ēdamtelpā uz vieglas nots, iesaistot sarunā tēvu un Saotomes kungu par dienā pieredzēto, taču viņa bija ievērojusi arī to, ka Ranma un Akane pie galda ieradās katrs savā laikā. Un, kaut arī abi uzvedās pieklājīgi, tas bija arī viss, ko viņi darīja. Nu, pats par sevi tas nebija nekas neparasts, tā bija noticis arī agrāk. Viņa paturēs abus jauniešus acīs pāris nākamās dienas. Pēc pieredzes spriežot, ap to laiku visam atkal būs jāieiet vecajās sliedēs.

Genma un Souns... Viņi bija Genma un Souns. Viņi ēda.

-= Trešā diena =-

Akane un Ranma kopā soļoja uz skolu. Nabiki, kā jau parasti, bija aizsteigusies agrāk. Kā jau parasti, Akane gāja pa trotuāru, bet Ranma pa blakus trotuāram esošā žoga augšmalu, un ikviens, kas garāmejot uzmestu skatu šai ainai, neredzētu tur neko neparastu.

Ikviens, izņemot Akani. _Nu labi_ , viņa nodomāja. _Tas ir jau mazliet tuvāk parastajam. Lai gan Ranma joprojām uzvedas dīvaini. Viņš ir neparasti kluss un gandrīz vai pieklājīgs, un viss, par ko mēs runājam, ir absolūti garlaicīgas lietas, bet vismaz viņš mani vairāk neignorē vai neuzbāžas ar piedāvājumiem man ‘palīdzēt'. Varbūt ka drīz viss būs atkal kā parasti?_

Ranmas prātā domas šaudījās kā zibeņi. _Tas ir sasodīti nogurdinoši!_ viņš nodomāja. Viss, ko puisis bija teicis un darījis kopš palīdzēšanas Kasumi ar vakariņu klāšanu vakardien, viss bija ar mērķi atrast to drošo balansu starp ‘ _Paklusē_ ' un ‘ _Nedari muļķības_ '. Nabiki bija viņam pateikusi priekšā, ka balansa atrašana prasīs zināmu laiku. Tāpat viņa bija teikusi, lai puisis vienkārši mācās apgūt kā kombinēt abas prasmes, un neņem galvā neizbēgamās neveiksmes, vai arī nepareizo izvēli. Nabiki bija atgādinājusi, ka šobrīd viņš tikai vēl mācās, un ieteikusi, ja vien ir vēlme, tad brīvā brīdī nākt un izrunāties par katru tādu reizi. Viņa bija apsolījusi, ka paskaidros, kur Ranma bija kļūdījies, un pamācīs viņu kā turpmāk tādas kļūdas nepielaist. Nabiki bija bijusi taisnība, kad viņa bija piezīmējusi, ka tas prasīs daudz darba un pūļu. Akane bija gluži kā Haposaja iemīļotā bumba. Jau ar aizdedzinātu degli. Ranmam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, cik ilgi viņš spēs žonglēt ar to, pirms nograndīs sprādziens.

Tāpēc viņi runāja par laika apstākļiem, skolu, par jebko pilnīgi drošu. Ne vārds netika pieminēts par Nabiki vai par viņiem abiem, un tāpat par jebko, kas bija noticis pāris pēdējās dienās.

_Es būšu tik atvieglots, kad tas viss būs beidzies_ , Ranma nodomāja. Bija tikai viena doma, kas joprojām nedeva viņam miera. Kad viņš bija pažēlojies, cik gan grūti ir pielietot abas tehnikas vienlaicīgi, Nabiki bija vēsā mierā piezīmējusi, "Domā, tev tagad ir grūti, Ranma? Pagaidi kad mēs sāksim izmantot arī trešo tehniku."

  
  


"Kā šodien sokas?"

"Teiktu ka tīri labi, bet es jūtu, ka vēl mazliet un es sajukšu prātā!"

Nabiki bija uzmeklējusi Ranmu pusdien pārtraukuma laikā. Tā kā pa skolu nekādas jaunas tenkas klīst nebija sākušas, viņa bija pārliecināta, ka Ranmam neklājās tik grūti, un ar Akani viņš nav saplēsies. Tomēr labāk bija būt gatavai, gadījumā ja mājās pārnākot viņu sagaidīs pamatīgas nepatikšanas, tāpēc viņa bija nolēmusi visu noskaidrot pie pirmavota.

"Kāpēc sajuksi?" Nabiki painteresējās.

"Es pūlos cik spēka, bet es vienkārši zinu, agrāk vai vēlāk tas viss eksplodēs. Tu taču pazīsti Akani. Tas taču nav iespējams, saprast ko viņa var iedomāties vai ko pārprast. Tas ir tikai laika jautājums, pirms viņa atkal pārskaitīsies."

"Nu, un kur tad problēma?"

Ranma neticīgi paskatījās uz Nabiki. "Ko tu domā ar to ‘kur tad problēma?' Es tev tikko pateicu, kur ir problēma!"

"Tu domā to punktu, kurā tu zini par Akanes kārtējo pārskaišanos uz tevi?"

"Nu jā!"

"Nu tad, kad tu to zini, tad atslābsti."

Ranma neticīgi paskatījās uz Nabiki. Nevarēja teikt, ka viņš saprastu, ko meitene ar to bija domājusi. "Labi, Sensej, es padodos," viņš pacēla rokas un pasmaidīja. Ja kāds vēl pāris dienas iepriekš būtu Ranmam teicis, ka viņš tik vienkārši varētu palūgt Nabiki visu izskaidrot, vēl vairāk, ka viņš sagaidītu, ka Furinkanas vietējais Skrudžs arī būtu gatavs to izdarīt neiedzenot viņu parādu verdzībā, viņš ne par kādu naudu tam nenoticētu. Tagad? "Izskaidro man to, lūdzu."

"Paklau Ranma, kā tu domā, kādas ir izredzes, ka vienā brīdī ieradīsies Rjuouga un atkal mēģinās tevi piekaut?"

"Tu joko? Tu takš zini ka tā būs!"

"Tāpat kā ar Akani."

"Nu... laikam..."

"Un cik ļoti tas tevi uztrauc?"

"Eh, tas Rjuouga mani vispār neuztrauc! Es viņu ar vienu kreiso vinnēšu!"

Nabiki atturējās no aizrādīšanas, ka Ranmas lielībai īsti nebija pamatojuma. Pat ja galu galā Rjuouga vienmēr bija uzvarēts, laiku pa laikam Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns bija Ranmu samīcījis vai vismaz licis nopietni pasvīst, tomēr šobrīd tas nebija mācības pamats. "Nu, tātad tu zini, ka tas notiks, bet tu tāpat zini, ka tu to pārdzīvosi, tāpēc tevi tas neuztrauc. Pareizi?"

"Nu.. jā. Tieši tā."

"Tāpat jau ir ar Akani," Nabiki ieturēja pauzi, lai liktu Ranmam apdomāt visu, pirms turpināt iedzīt šo mācību Ranmas cietajā paurī. "Paklau, es labi zinu ka manai jaunākajai māsai ir tas vēl raksturiņš. Es zinu, ka reizēm viņa labāk šauj tev pa ausi, nekā ieklausās, ko tu saki. Un es arī zinu, ka ne vienmēr tas, par ko viņa tevi iekausta, patiešām ir tava vaina, lai gan es esmu pārliecināta, ja vien tu kaut mazliet padomātu pirms vērt muti vaļā, tu varētu izvairīties no lielākās daļas šo nepatikšanu. Vēl vairāk, mēs abi zinām, ka tu vēl neesi tik prasmīgs Plāna pielietošanā, lai nepanāktu to, ka viņa vairs nepārskaišas uz tevi, tāpēc mēs abi arī zinām, agrāk vai vēlāk, bet viņa mēģinās tevi atkal iekaustīt. Tiktāl man ir taisnība?"

Ranma apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu. Viņš gan nebija pārliecināts, ka jel kas spētu izglābt viņu kaut vai no vienas no tām neprātīgajām lietām, kas ar viņu bija notikušas, bet viņš jau bija pietiekami apguvis Plānu, lai saprastu, ka šobrīd par to strīdēties būtu ‘Muļķīga rīcība'. "Vairāk vai mazāk jā," viņš atbildēja.

"Nu, tātad mēs zinām daudz ko, bet pats galvenais, mēs zinām, ka mēs to visu pārdzīvosim un dzīvosim vien tālāk."

Ranma samirkšķināja acis. "Tā nu gan bija runa," viņš pajokoja un iesmējās.

"Jā, es arī ar to lepojos," Nabiki arī viegli iesmējās un pamāja ar galvu. "Galvenais tajā visā ir sekojošais, Ranma. Ir ‘Muļķīgi' turpināt pārdzīvot par nākamo reizi, kad tu pieļausi kļūdu, vai kad Akane iedomāsies, ka tu esi pieļāvis kļūdu. Tas pilnīgi noteikti pienāks, bet, jo vairāk tu par to pārdzīvosi, jo ātrāk tas notiks. Daudz prātīgāk ir vienkārši turpināt trenēt to, ko tu jau esi sācis apgūt, un mācīties no kļūdām, skaidrs?"

"Tātad man vienkārši jāatslābinās?"

"Tieši tā," Nabiki smaidot atbildēja.

Ranmam tas izklausījās galīgi dīvaini, bet Nabiki vispār pēdējā laikā bija viņam daudz ko izskaidrojusi. Viņam nācās atzīt, ka arī šoreiz uz meitenes argumentiem viņam nebija ko iebilst. Atlika tikai pasmaidīt pretī.

  
  


Akane bija meklējusi Ranmu kopš pusdienu pārtraukuma sākuma. Puisis nebija atrodams nevienā no viņa parastajām vietām, un meitene jau sāka uztraukties, vai tikai tas izvirtulis nav izgājis no skolas teritorijas un aizvilcies tikt pie bezmaksas pusdienām "Kaķu Kafejnīcā". Viņa jau bija sākusi uzvilkties, kad nejauši bija pamanījusi sarkano kreklu pazibam galīgi neierastā vietā otrpus pagalmam, labu gabalu no pārējās studentu masas. Akanei soļojot tuvāk, viņa bija arī pamanījusi arī to, ko tas draņķis acīmredzami bija izvēlējies par pusdienu partneri viņas vietā. Paspērusi soli sāņus un nostājusies aiz laukuma malā augošā koka, viņa uzmanīgi sāka vērot pārīti gar stumbru, paliekot pati nepamanīta.

Tieši šajā mirklī abi sarunu biedri sāka smieties. Akane bija šokēta. Ranma un Nabiki, sēžot kopā, daloties ar pusdienām un vēl smejoties! Katrs no šiem faktiem, atsevišķi ņemot, jau bija kaut kas nedzirdēts, bet visi reizē...?! Ja vien viņa būtu tuvāk un varētu dzirdēt, par ko tie divi tur runā! Kā gan viņa vēlējās dzirdēt visu, kas tur tika apspriests! Tas pārītis liekas pilnībā bija iegrimuši sarunā un neredzēja un nedzirdēja neko apkārt sev. Sasodīts, viņai te stāvot un vērojot tos abus runājamies un uzsmaidam vienu otram, tikpat labi Akane būtu varējusi stāvēt tur starp viņiem, un tie abi divi pat tad nebūtu viņu ievērojuši.

  
  


Ranmam tas šķita neticami, cik ļoti viņš bija sācis paļauties uz meiteni, par kuru vēl pirms neilga laika viņš nebija pārliecināts, ka vispār vēlētos atrasties ar viņu vienā istabā. Viņam iešāvās prātā doma, kā gan kāds tik nekaunīgs varētu būt tik vērtīgs gudru padomu devējs. Vēl vairāk, kāpēc gan kādai tik nekaunīgai vispār ienāktu prātā palīdzēt viņam. "Nabiki?"

"Jā?"

"Drīkstu tev ko pavaicāt?"

"Droši."

"Kāpēc tu to dari. Palīdzi man, tas ir. Kāds tev no tā labums?"

Nabiki uz brīdi nolaida galvu, skatoties uz bento kastīti viņas klēpī. Kad viņa atbildēja, balss viņai bija mainījusi toni, palikusi klusāka un dobjāka. "Man likās, ka tas būs jautri," viņa nočukstēja.

"Un ir?"

"Nē. Es būšu priecīga, kad tas viss būs beidzies."

"Es arī."

Nabiki asi pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz Ranmu. Viņa nešķita priecīga. Gluži pretēji.

"Kas?" Ranma apjucis izdvesa.

"Tu, nožēlojamais muļķi!" viņa klusi, bet asi sacīja. "Tu vēl to neesi sapratis?! Tas nekad nebeigsies! Ne jau nu tev! Tas viss ir bērnudārza izglītības līmenis! Tev būtu vajadzējis to visu iemācīties jau sen sen atpakaļ! Tev to būtu vajadzējis apgūt reizē ar mācīšanos staigāt un runāt!!"

"Jēziņ, Nabiki," Ranma noelsās. "Par ko tu tagad tā saskaities?" Vispār Ranma agrāk arī bija redzējis Nabiki sadusmotu, bet šī bija otrā reize, kad viņa bija tik nikna, ka, tā vietā, lai sāktu kliegt, bija palikusi pavisam klusa. Pirmā reize bija bijusi pirms divām dienām.

"Es te lienu no ādas ārā lai palīdzētu tev iemācīties to, ko tev jau sen būtu vajadzējis zināt... Es pat esmu panākusi, ka mana māsa ir uz mani apvainojusies, tikai par to, ka es tev palīdzu. Un tu vēl atļaujies sākt runāt par to, kad tu to varēsi beigt?!" Nabiki brīdi ieturēja pauzi, tad pieliecās tuvāk Ranmam, aci pret aci. "Klausies ko es tev teikšu, Ranma," viņa sacīja vēl klusākā balsī nekā pirms tam. Tik klusā, ka Ranmam pārskrēja šermuļi pār muguru. "Tu ko, iedomājies, ka ka tu varēsi sekot šim Plānam kādu brīdi, un, kad viss paliks labāk, atmest to un atsākt veco labo dzīvi? Labāk iemācies to visu kā pieklājas, un iemācies uz visiem laikiem, jo tu to darīsi ilgi! Tu to darīsi visu savu atlikušo mūžu!"To pateikusi, Nabiki savāca savas mantas, piecēlās un aizsoļoja, atstājot Ranmu apjukumā sēžam un prātojam, kā gan viņam atkal bija izdevies pateikt kaut ko ‘ _pavisam muļķīgu_ '.

  
  


Akane vēroja, kā Nabiki kaut ko pasaka Ranmam, tad pieliecas viņam gandrīz klāt pie sejas. Īsu brīdi viņai pat bija šķitis, ka Nabiki taisās Ranmu noskūpstīt! Tā vietā, viņai nācās vērot, kā Nabiki turpina runāt, teju iebāzusi degunu Ranmam sejā! Tad māsa savāca savas mantas un aizgāja, atstājot Ranmu sēžam un noskatāmies viņai nopakaļ vēl ilgi pēc tam, kad bija pazudusi ap ēkas stūri.

Šokēta, Akane novērsās. Viņa joprojām nespēja noticēt tam, ko bija redzējusi. Viņas māsa un viņas līgavainis, abi sēžam tik cieši kopā, runājamies par kaut ko abiem tik svarīgu. Ko gan tas izvirtulis Ranma šobrīd bija izplānojis? Bet nē, tas nebija tikai Ranma. Tā bija Nabiki, kas bija pieliekusies tam ķēmam tuvāk. Vai tiešām Nabiki varētu...? Un kas tas bija ar Ranmu? Tas, kā viņš bija noskatījies, kā Nabiki aiziet, vēl ilgi pēc tam, kad māsa vairs nebija saredzama... Ko gan tas varēja nozīmēt? Piepeši viņa visos sīkumos atcerējās to brīdi, kad Ranma bija tā skatījies kā VIŅA aiziet, tikai divas naktis agrāk. Ko gan tad tas bija nozīmējis? Domās un šaubās, nedrošībā iegrimusi, Akane palika sēžam koka aizsegā, pat nepamanot, kad Ranma bija savācis savas mantas un aizgājis.

  
  


BLAUKTS!

Kasumi drīzāk sajuta kā izdzirdēja, kā aizcērtas ārdurvis un kā pēc tam aši soli uzdipina augšup pa kāpnēm. Pēc tam viņa dzirdēja kā atveras un aizcērtas vēl vienas durvis. Zinot, ka Nabiki nekad kaut ko tādu neatļausies, nebija grūti saprast, kas bija noticis. "Ak vai. Laikam jau pa vecam nekas nebija palicis."

  
  


Akane gulēja savā gultā un raudāja. Viņa bija atskrējusi mājās no skolas, lai nevajadzētu satikt ne Ranmu ne Nabiki. Tēvu viņai arī nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās redzēt, tādās situācijās no viņa tāpat palīdzību nesagaidīt. Varbūt ka viņai vajadzētu iet aprunāties ar...

Tuk-tuk!

Akane strauji pacēla galvu. _Ak nē!_ Viņa nodomāja. _Ja nu tas ir Ranma_...

"K... Kas tur ir?" viņa izmocīja.

"Akane?" atskanēja Kasumi balss. "Vai es varu ienākt?"

_Kasumi! Paldies visiem kami!_ "Jā, protams!" Akane skaļi atbildēja, notraušot asaras no deguna un vaigiem.

Kasumi pavēra durvis un pamanīja Akani guļam gultā un skatāmies uz viņu. Aizvērusi durvis aiz sevis, viņa piegāja klāt un apsēdās uz gultas malas blakus māsai. "Akane? Tevi kaut kas nomoka?"

"Ar mani viss kārtībā," Akane attrauca pieslienoties sēdus un pūloties izlikties pats kārtības kalngals. "Es t...tikai... Es tikai..." Tad viņa atkrita pet Kasumi krūtīm un ļāva vaļu asarām. _Es esmu tik nožēlojama mele_ , viņa nodomāja.

Kasumi apzinājās, ka nedrīkst Akani steidzināt. Nedz viņa arī vēlējās to darīt. Tas, kas Akanei bija vajadzīgs, bija tieši tas, ko viņa šobrīd darīja. _Viņai viss kas prāta ir uz delnas_ , Kasumi nodomāja.

Dažas minūtes vēlāk Akanes asaru plūdu sāka pierimt. Viņai atraujoties no māsas, meitne nošņaukājās un izdvesa, "Paldies. Man tagad ir labāk."

"Tad jau ir labi, Akane," Kasumi atbildēja. "Tagad vari man pastāstīt par to?"

"Nu... laikam..."

  
  


Ranma soļoja pa žoga augšmalu, pāris soļus aiz Nabiki, kas soļoja pa ietvi.

"Tu manī galīgi neklausies, Ranma! Es tev saku, ka šobrīt iet runāties ar Ukijo ir Stulbākā Doma Tavā Mūžā!"

"Viņa ir mans draugs! Es netaisos ignorēt savus draugus tikai tāpēc, ka Akane ne par ko uzvelkas un paliek greizsirdīga!"

Pēc skolas Akani nekur nebija izdevies atrast. Kamēr Ranma bija garlaikojoties stāvējis pie skolas vārtiem un gaidījis uz viņas parādīšanos, tā vietā bija uzradusies Ukijo un uzaicinājusi viņu paviesoties sevis Okonomijaki ēstuvē. Iekārdināts ar bezmaksas cienastu, Ranma jau bija gandrīz piekritis, bet te bija uzradusies Nabiki, nogrābusi viņu aiz elkoņa un aizvilkusi sev līdzi. Tagad viņa te atkal klaigāja. Goda vārds, sāka likties, ka kliegšana bja iedzimts niķis vismaz divām no Tendo māsām.

"Idiots tu esi! Labi, manis dēļ ej, bet tad nenāc pie manis atkal žēloties, kad Akane uz tevi apskaitīsies! Es uzņemos palīdzēt tev, bet nav jau vērts laiku tērēt, ja tu manī pat neklausies! Tev tā kā pienāktos sekot tam, ko tev liek tavs sensejs, mēs tā sarunājām?"

"Nu tad paskaidro man vienreiz kā panākt, lai Akane nesāk spert zibeņus gaisā katru reizi, kad viņa redz mani un Ukijo vienu otram tuvumā! Tā ir tā īstā problēma! Viņa ir tā, kas..."

Nabiki zibenīgi apcirtās ar seju pret Ranmu. Tas bija tik negaidīti, ka Ranmam samisējās solis un viņš teju novēlās lejā no sētas. "Gribi zināt, kā panākt, lai Akane neskaišas redzot tevi un Ukijo kopā, Ranma!?"

"Protams!"

"Tiešām!?" Nabiki acīs iegailējās tāds kā mežonīgs spīdums. "Tiešām tiešām vēlies to zināt!?"

"Nu..." Ranma sastomījās, apjucis. "Jā."

"Tad pasaki viņai, ka tu viņu apprecēsi!"

Tagad Ranma paslīdēja un novēlās no sētas. "K...k...ko?!" viņš iebrēcās, guļot uz muguras putekļos.

Ranma sāka uz muguras ar elkoņiem un pēdām rāpties atmuguriski atpakaļ, projām no Nabiki, jo meitene šobrīd gluži ka godzilla smagiem soļiem slāja viņam virsū, pieliekusies un veltot puisim skatienu, no kura skudriņas sāka skraidīt pa Ranmas muguru. Uzsverot katru vārdu, viņa klusā bet stingrā balsī paziņoja. "Es teicu ‘ja tu vēlies, lai Akane beidz palikt greizsirdīga un apskaitusies par Ukijo un tavu draudzību'..."

Ranma nupat jau bija atspiests pret sētu un mēģināja rāpties atmuguriski augšā pa to, lai tikai būtu tālāk no tās trakās sievietes, kas pirms brīža bija bijusi Nabiki Tendo, Furinkanas Ledus Karaliene.

"... tad tev nāksies iet pie Akanes un pateikt viņai, ka tu esi piekritis tava tēva vēlmei un esi ar mieru pieņemt saderināšanos." Nabiki nule kā bija iedzinusi Ranmu stūrī starp žogu un apgaismes stabu, nogriežot viņam atkāpšanās ceļus. "Tikai neiedrošinies pat iedomāties, ka tas viss ir tikai izlikšanās, vai ka tu to dari dzimtas goda vārdā vai tāpēc ka tev tā pavēl tēvs ar māti vai vēl nez kā dēļ! Tu iesi, ieskatīsies viņai tieši acīs un no visas sirds teiksi - ES VĒLOS TEVI PRECĒT! ES **VĒLOS** TEVI!!!"

  
  


_Tas bija ļoti savādi_ , Ukijo nodomāja, pēc tam kad Nabiki bija aizvilkusi Ranmu projām. _Parasti viņš vienmēr iegriežas pie manis kaut ko uzkost, ja vien Akanes nav līdzās. Interesanti, ko Nabiki no viņa tik pēkšņi ievajadzējās?_

Dabiski, ka Ukijo nolēma izsekot viņus abus.

Ieturot pieklājīgu distanci, viņa bija sekojusi abiem, līdz Nabiki bija apcirtusies un pārgājusi uzbrukumā un sākusi uz Ranmu par kaut ko kliegt. Pārāk tālu, lai dzirdētu par ko tiek runāts, Ukijo tomēr labi redzēja kā Ranma zaudē līdzsvaru un noveļas Nabiki pie kājām. _Izskatās, Ran-čan, tev kārtējo reizi ir nepatikšanas_ , viņa nodomāja, pasmaidot. _Droši vien tā alkatīgā augļotāja atkal metusies viņu šantažēt. Interesanti, par ko gan šoreiz? Kā gan tev tas vienmēr tā padodas, Ranma?_

Smaidot par sava mīļotā panikas lēkmi, viņa vēroja, kā Ranma paniskās bailēs atkāpjas Dižās un Briesmīgās Nabiki Tendo priekšā, tās meitenes priekšā, kuru viņš varētu uzvarēt ar kreisās rokas mazo pirkstiņu. Dažkārt Ranma bija tik naivs un apburošs. Un tāpēc, no savas novērotāja pozīcijas, no visa Nabiki sacītā Ukijo izdzirdēja tikai divus pēdējos teikumus, kad Nabiki pacēla balsi un teju vai iekliedza tos Ranmam sejā: "ES VĒLOS TEVI PRECĒT! ES **VĒLOS** TEVI!!!"

-= =-

  
  


"Tātad tu uztraucies, ka Nabiki varētu iepatikties Ranma?"

"Nē, nu ne gluži... Es gribēju teikt, es nedomāju, ka viņai varētu... iepatikties, tas ir. Bet, viņa varētu izlikties, ka viņai iepatīkas..."

Akane bija izstāstījusi Kasumi visu par pēdējām četrām dienām - kā Ranma acīmredzami bija vēl vienu reizi mēģinājis salabt ar viņu un kaut kā sakārtot attiecības, un kā viņa ne par mata tiesu nebija paspērusi viņam soli pretī. Kasumi pacietīgi bija noklausījusies jaunākās māsas žēlabās, kā kopš tās reizes Ranma bija ignorējis viņu un daudz vairāk laika pavadījis ar vidējo no māsām. Akane pat pamanījās atzīt, ka viņa no tiesas nožēlo to, ka ja vien būtu bijusi kaut mazliet pielaidīgāka un jaukāka pret Ranmu todien, kad viņš bija mēģinājis būt labāks pret viņu, varbūt ka tad viņa nebūtu viņu aizdzinusi pie Nabiki. 

"Nabiki? Izlikties, ka patīk Ranma? Kāpēc?"

"Nu... Viņa to jau agrāk bija darījusi..."

"Tiešām? Bet kāpēc?

_Vai es tiešām vēlos viņai to pateikt?_ Akane nodomāja. Tas jau bija sasodīti tuvu atzīt to, ko atzīt viņa vēl nebija gatava. Tomēr, Kasumi nevarēs neko palīdzēt, ja nezinās visus faktus. "Lai... Lai... liktu man... palikt... greizsirdīgai..." viņa nočukstēja.

"Skaidrs. Un tas nostrādāja?"

Akane asi pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz māsu, taču Kasumi sejā neredzēja neko citu kā vien parasto mieru un rūpes. Kasumi neapsūdzēja Akani, viņa nenosodīja viņu, viņa tikai vienkārši gribēja zināt patiesību. "Jā..." Akane klusi atzina, un tad atkal sākās asaru plūdi, viņai atkal pieglaužoties māsai.

"Un tas atkal nostrādā?"

Akane sarāvās un gandrīz vai atgrūda māsu. _NĒ! Viņa nav!_ Bet, sirds dziļumos viņa zināja, ka tas būs melots. _Viņa bija gan._ Tā ka nācās vien atzīt patiesību. "Jā..."

"Skaidrs," Kasumi nopūtās, apkampusi māsu ar vienu roku un ar otru viegli glāstot viņas matus. "Un kā ir ar Ranmu? Tu domā, viņam patīk Nabiki?"

Akane uz brīdi pārstāja raudāt un sāka šo jautājumu apdomāt. To vispār bija grūti iedomāties, bet, no otras puses, Ranmam mūždien uzradās kāda jauna meitene kam skriet pakaļ. Dažbrīd likās, ka tas draņķis kolekcionē meitenes gluži tāpat kā citi viņa vecuma puiši kolekcionētu beisbola kartītes. Kas gan tam neiejūtīgajam maitasgabalam piemita tāds, ka tā piesaistīja viņam citas uzbāzīgas skuķes? "Es nedomāju, ka viņam no tiesas patīk Nabiki. Es tikai nespēju saprast, kāpēc viņš pavada ar viņu vairāk laika kā ar mani. Ar mani Ranma vairs pat pāris vārdus nepārmij! Es esmu viņa līgava! Viņa ir tā, kas ar Ranmu manipulē, izmanto viņu, izīrē viņu citām meitenēm, pārdod viņa meitenes paskata bildes Kuno..." Akane pacēla saraudāto seju uz augšu pret māsu. "Vai puišiem tas patīk? Viņiem tiešām patīk nejaukas meitenes labāk par labām? Ranma vienmēr saka, es izturos nejauki pret viņu, bet Nabiki ir simtreiz nejaukāka! Šampūns un Ukijo viņu uztver teju kā tādu princi, gatavas viņam pakļauties...! Es vairs nezinu, ko lai es daru! Reizēm, es tā parskaišos uz viņu, ka esmu gatava nosist. Reizēm..."

Kad Akane neturpināja, Kasumi viegli viņu pabikstīja. "Reizēm?"

Akanes sejā uz mirkli uzplauka smaids. "Reizēm viņš ir tik ... aizsargājošs... Viņš cīnās par mani, glābj mani..." Akane apklusa, atceroties visas tās daudzās reizes kad Ranma bija riskējis viņas dēļ.

"Un tev tas patīk?"

Akanes seja sadrūma. "Es pati varu par sevi pastāvēt! Man nevajag, ka viņš bāž savu degunu manās..."

"Bet tev tas PATĪK?"

Akane nezināja ko atbildēt. Viņa jutās tāda uz pusēm raustāma. "Es nezinu... Varbūt... Dažkārt..." 

Kasumi viegli pasmaidīja un sāka lēnām šūpot sev klēpī iekritušo Akani. Kaut ko tādu viņa pēdējo reizi bija darījusi pirms vairākiem gadiem, un Akane, gremdējoties atmiņās, pievēra acis, ļaujoties šim rāma miera piedāvājumam. Tas nebija kaut kas, ko varētu atrisināt ar vārdiem, Kasumi saprata. Akanei vajadzēja kādu, kam izkratīt sirdi, visus sasāpējušos jautājumus un iekrātās problēmas, un viņai vajadzēja ar kaut ko tapt nodarbinātai, lai nevajadzētu atkal un atkal domāt par notikušo un slīgt dziļāk depresijā. Ar pirmo tā kā būtu tikts galā, un viņai šķita, ka arī otrajai daļai viņa zina risinājumu. "Akane?"

"M?"

"Kā būtu ja tu man palīdzētu šodien pagatavot vakariņas?

  
  


Nabiki bija pārradusies mājās pirmā. Ranma bija palicis uz ielas gabaliņu tālāk, ar dzelžaini iekaltu instrukciju aizskaitīt vispirms līdz tūkstotim un tikai tad tuvoties vārtiņiem. Nevienam no abiem sazvērniekiem nebija ne mazākās vēlmes riskēt, ka viņus pamanītu kopā.

Tai mirklī, kad Nabiki pamanīja, kas saimnieko virtuvē kopā ar Kasumi, viņa sāka kalt plānus, kā šovakar aizlaisties no mājām. Aizdevusies uz savu istabu, viņa ievilka iekšā no gaiteņa telefonu un pacēla klausuli, pūloties izdomāt, ko vēlētos darīt šai vakarā un ko varētu uzaicināt kompānijā. Un vai viņai izdotos panākt to, ka kāds cits apmaksā rēķinu. Nebija svarīgi, ko tieši viņa darīs, ja vien tas viņu dabūja ārā no mājām un uz pietiekami ilgu laiku.

Apakšstāvā dzirdēja atveramies un aizveramies durvis. "Esmu mājās," Nabiki izdzirdēja Ranmas balsi, kam tūlīt pat sekoja Kasumi: "Ranma? Vai vari lūdzu ienākt virtuvē, ja tev ir laiks?"

_Kasumi_? Tas bija kas jauns. Nabiki nolika klausuli atpakaļ uz aparāta turētāja un rūpīgāk ieklausījās. Viņa saprata, ka Ranma ir iegājis virtuvē, kad izdzirdēja Akani sakām, "Lūdzu, Ranma, pagaršo šo te."

Nabiki satvēra galvu ar rokām. Par vēlu! Akane pat nebija nogaidījusi līdz vakariņām! Nabiki burtiski sajuta, kā mājas sienas sažņaudzas ap viņu, kā tās lāču lamatas aizcērtas, sadragājot kaulus un jebkādas cerības izglābties! Viss tagad bija atkarīgs no Ranmas, un viņai nebija ne mazāko ilūziju par to, kas tur tūlīt sekos. Problēma slēpās tur, ka pēdējo pāris dienu rezultātā viņa nebija droša par to, ka arī viņai netiks pa asti, kad Akane neizbēgami eksplodēs. Šobrīd Akanes prātā droši vien viss ko, Ranma darīs, būs sasaistīts ar viņu. Tā nu viņa sastingusi stāvēja un klausījās, jo tas bija viss, kas viņai bija atlicis.

No apakšējā stāva atskanēja vārdi.

"Kas noticis, Ranma? Kāpēc tu neēd?" 

Tā laikam bija Akane.

"Ē, vai man nevajadzētu labāk pagaidīt līdz vakariņām. Tas ir, es gribēju teikt, man nevajadzētu tagad ar niekiem nosist apetīti, vai ne?"

Ranma.

Nabiki sarāvās. _Lūdzu, Ranma_ , viņa pie sevis nodomāja, _vienkārši aizveries un apēd to ko tev dod. Tad pasaki kaut ko prātīgu un pazūdi no turienes!_ Tikai, tas bija par daudz cerēts, ka kaut kas tāds nostrādās.

"ĒD, RANMA!"

Akane.

Klusums.

Vēl klusums.

Nabiki pacēla galvu. Kas tur lejā notika? Ziņķārība izrādījās stiprāka par pašsaglabāšanās instinktu. Meitene piecēlās kājās un piezagās pie durvīm. Pielikusi ausi pie tām, viņa pūlējās sadzirdēt kaut mazāko no pirmā stāva nākošo troksni.

Liekas, pats laiks apstājās, aizturējis elpu.

Klaudzējiens pie durvīm pārbiedēja Nabiki vairāk nekā jel kas pēdējo divu gadu laikā. Ar skaļu spiedzienu viņa atsprāga nost no durvīm. Nebija jau tā ka būtu klauvēts skaļi. Patiesībā tas bija bijis pat ļoti kluss klauvējiens, tikai Nabiki bija klausījusies tik cītīgi, ka dzirdētu pat adatu nokrītam, un viņai tas bija šķitis kā pērkona spēriens tieši pie auss!

Pavērusi durvis, viņa pamanīja aiz stām stāvam Ranmu. Puisis bija sastindzis kā statuja, ar vieglu panikas izteiksmi sejā, tikai uz viņa pieres un vaigiem bija izsitušās vieglas sviedru lāsītes, un vēl dažas karājās no matu šķipsnām. "Ranma?" Nabiki izdvesa, aši ievelkot puisi iekšā pa durvīm. Likās, ka Ranma pārvietojās gluži kā mēnessērdzīgais, tik stīvi viņš kustējās. Aizvērusi durvis, Nabiki apcirtās pret puisi. "Kas ar tevi? Kas noticis? Tev viss kārtībā?" Ranmas acis ļoti lēni sāka fokusēties uz meiteni. Tajās bija lasāms kāds neizteigts lūgums. "Kas ir, Ranma? Ko tu gribi? Saki taču kaut ko!"

Lēnām puisis palika enerģiskāks. Viņa skatiens pārslīdēja pāri istabai. Pamanījis atkritumu grozu blakus rakstāmgaldam, Ranma piepeši eksplodēja kustībā. Izrāvies no Nabiki tvēriena, viņš vienā lēcienā bija uz ceļiem blakus grozam un iztukšoja tajā savas mutes saturu.

"Ak dievs cik pretīgi!" Nabiki saviebās. "Kā tu varēji!"

Pabeidzis spļaudīties un klepot , Ranma nesteidzās slieties kājās. Viņš tā arī stāvēja tur uz ceļiem blakus grozam un elsoja kā tikko no ūdens izvilkts atdzīvināts slīcējs. "Tev nav pat nojautas, Nabiki!" viņš izdvesa, alkatīgi ievilkdams plaušās gaisu. "Man gandrīz bija tas draņķis jānorij!"

"Kuš!" Nabiki brīdinoši pacēla roku, pienākot viņam tuvāk. "Tu tiešām negribi, lai Akane ko tādu izdzird."

Ranma apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu, pamazām viņa elpošanai sākot normalizēties. "Piedod par grozu. Es vairs nevarēju to noturēt mutē. Es nezināju, ko lai dara."

"Kas tur notika? Virtuvē, es domāju. Es dzirdēju jūs runājam - līdz brīdim, kad viņa lika tev ēst. Kas bija pēc tam?"

Ranma pamazām palika dzīvāks. Pamājis par zīmi, ka sapratis jautājumu, viņš mēģināja piecelties kājās. Nabiki nācās palīdzēt viņam, aizvedot un iesēdinot krēslā, pēc tam viņa pati atkrita uz gultas malas un ieurbās ar skatienu puisī, gaidot lai viss tiktu paskaidrots.

Skatoties grīdā, Ranam lēni sāka runāt. "Viņa man iedeva... kaut ko... kaut ko mazu... un teica, lai es ēdu. Tas bija... balts... liekas... pamatā... Es..." Ranma pacēla skatienu uz Nabiki pusi. "Kasumi tur stāvēja un smaidīja, un es tā padomāju, ka tad jau nebūs tik ļauni, nu tu saproti? Es gribu teikt, viņa ir pa īstam bīstama tikai tad, kad viņa tur VIENA saimnieko." Nabiki piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu. Viņa arī to zināja. "Nu, un tad es arī ņēmu un ieliku to gabaliņu mutē..." Ranma viss notrīsēja, atceroties piedzīvoto.

"Tiktāl es varēju iedomāties. Kas pēc tam notika?"

"Tas bija neaprakstāmi! Nabiki, man jātiek projām no šejienes! Tūlīt būs vakariņas, un viņa noteikti sagaidīs, ka es vēl to dranķi ēdīšu! Tev man jāpalīdz, Nabiki!"

Nabiki neatlaidās. Tas nevarēja būt viss, "Ranma, ko tu tur izdarīji? Kā tu reaģēji? Es neko nedzirdēju, ko tu darīji?!"

Ranmas mute pavērās, bet kādu mirkli no tās neizlauzās ne skaņa, Tikai pēc brīža viņš spēja ierunāties. "Es nezināju, ko darīt. Es gribēju spļaut to ārā, bet es zināju, ka tas būtu Stulbi un Akane uz vietas pārskaistos. Es gribēju mesties uz tualeti, bet es zināju, ka tas būtu tikpat Stulbi kā spļaut. Es neko nespēju izdomāt, un tā es tur stāvēju un tikai pūlējos nezaudēt samaņu."

"Kā tu tiki līdz manām durvīm?"

Ranmas balss saruka līdz pat tādam kā čukstam. Acis viņam šķietami bija nofokusējušās kaut kur degungalā, kad viņš beidzot izdvesa. "Es neatceros... Tas, ko es teicu. Tas ir viss, ko es atceros... Nākamais, ko es atceros, ir ... atkritumu grozs... man acu priekšā... kā es uz ceļiem tupu pārliecies pār tavu atkritumu grozu..." Ranma aizvēra acis un brīdi sastinga klusējot, pirms sapurinoties. "Nabiki, es to nopietni domāju. Es nepārdzīvošu, ja man vēlreiz vajadzēs... to... ēst... Es nevaru. Tev man jāpalīdz! Es tevi lūdzu, sensej!"

"Labi, labi! Esi taču vienreiz čalis un beidz čīkstēt! Mums vēl ir laiks visu izplānot. Es kaut ko noteikti izdomāšu."

Akane bija pat samērā labā noskaņojumā. Kasumi bija izrādījusies tik izpalīdzīga, vispirms iemācot viņai jaunu recepti un pēc tam ļaujot viņai pašai to no nulles īstenot. Vismaz kāds šajā mājā atzina, ka viņa ir uz kaut ko spējīga! Viņa pat bija pamanījusies arī sekot instrukcijām, tikai mazliet improvizējot, un izskatījās, ka tas bija izdevies. Pat Ranma, tas draņķis, šoreiz bija tikai pasmaidījis un pamājis viņai pēc tam, kad bija to pagaršojis, tas bija daudz labāk nekā parastā viņa uzvedība! Vēl vairāk, viņš pat bija aizgājis neizsakot nevienu pašu indīgu piezīmi! Nē, Akane patiesi bija lieliskā garastāvoklī. _Varbūt, ka man vajadzētu pielikt vēl mazliet garšvielu_ , viņai iešāvās prātā. _Tas Ranmam patiesi būs pārsteigums, iedomājoties, ka viņš zina kā tas tofu garšo, un tad pēkšņi - pārsteigums!_

Piepeši viņa izdzirda Kasumi balsi. "Ā, Ranma, tu esi atpakaļ. Es varu tev kā palīdzēt?"

Akane ar smaidu uz lūpām pagriezās pret Ranmu. "Nekādas vairāk našķēšanās pirms vakariņām, Ranma. Tev būs jāpagaida."

Viņa pamanīja pār puiša seju pārslīdam vieglu vilšanās ēnu. Cik interesanti, ka tik bieži vilšanās un atvieglojums mēdz izskatīties tik līdzīgi, vai ne? Tad Ranma kā šauboties viegli pasmaidīja. "Patiesībā, Akane, es gribēju tev pajautāt, vai tu nevarētu kaut ko izdarīt manā labā?"

"Varbūt? Ko tu gribi?"

Ranma paskatījās uz Kasumi, kura bija uzgriezusi viņam muguru un šobrīd ļoti koncentrējoties ātri kapāja ar pamatīgu nazi kaut kādus zaļumus, pārāk aizņemta šai procesā lai pievērstu uzmanību viņiem abiem ar Akani. Tad viņš paskatījās uz Akani. Tā stunda bija situsi. Šis bija tas brīdis, kad visam bija jāizšķiras, atpakaļceļa vairs nebija. Viņš tūlīt darīs kaut ko, ko ne reizi dzīvē vēl nebija darījis. Un, ja varēja ticēt Nabiki solītajam, tad labā spēka puse līdzsvaros ļauno, un viņš to pārdzīvos zināmā mērā neskarts. "Es te tā padomāju... vai... tu nevēlētos... vakariņās labāk pagatavot rīsus ar karija mērci!?!"

Šņakts! "Au!"

Kasumi nazis bija paslīdējis meitenes rokā un viņa īsi izsaucās. Pagriezusies lai veltītu Ranmam tādu satrauktu skatienu, ko agrāk puisis viņas sejā bija redzējis tikai retu reizi, viņa pacēla otru roku pie mutes un sāka sūkāt vienu ko pirkstiem.

"Kasumi! Viss kārtībā?" Ranma izsaucās, paskrējis garām Akanei un nopētot, vai vecākajai no māsām nav nepieciešama palīdzība.

"Viss kārtībā, Ranma," viņa automātiski atbildēja, lai gan pat Kasumi tāds tonis bija klusāks nekā parasti. "Nē, patiesi. Man vienkārši paslīdēja roka. Nekas nopietns. Es aiziešu to izskalot un sameklēšu ar ko pārsiet."

"Nevajag palīdzēt? Tu asiņo."

Kasumi bija atguvusies ātrāk par pārējiem, un viņas mūžam dzīvespriecīgais optimisms atkal bija viņas smaidā un uz mēles. "Neuztraucies, Ranma. Es esmu daudz laika pavadījusi virtuvē, nav jau pirmā reize, kad es pamanos iegriezt sev pirkstā. Viss būs labi, tā ir tikai maza skramba." Kasumi paskatījās uz Akani, kas visu šo laiku bija stāvējusi sastingusi kā statuja. Paejot viņai garām ceļā uz durvīm, Kasumi ar veselo roku viegli pieskārās māsas plecam, tā izraujot viņu no tā aizmiršanās bezdibeņa, kurā Akane bija pazaudējusi sevi. "Akane, dārgā, vai tu varētu uzlikt rīsiem domāto ūdeni vārīties? Pēc tam sameklē, kur stāv karijs un citas garšvielas, sakārto tās uz letes, un tad jau es būšu apkopusi manu pirkstu un būšu atpakaļ un palīdzēšu tev ar gaļu un dārzeņiem. Sarunāts?"

Kasumi balss atgrieza Akani realitātē, un meitenes sejā uzplauka plats smaids. "Protams, Kasumi! Es tūlīt pat ķeršos tam klāt!"

Kasumi aizejot, Akane pagriezās un piepeši atklāja, ka Ranma joprojām ir tepat virtuvē. Viņa viegli piesarka un pasmaidīja, pievērsusi skatienu virtuves grīdai un tad klusā balsī nočukstēja, "Tas... Tā bija pirmā reize, kad tu lūdzi man tev kaut ko pagatavot, Ranma. Es centīšos cik spēka. Kāds bija tofu?"

_Tā, te nu tā stunda ir situsi_ , nodomāja Ranma. _Labi, atkāpties vairs nav kur, es pateikšu savu sakāmi droši un noteikti, tieši tā, kā Nabiki lika man to iemācīties._ Puisis dziļi ievilka elpu. Tad, cik vien maigi spēdams, viņš paziņoja. "Patiesībā, tofu nebija tik labs kā karija mērce, tāpēc arī es tev lūdzu pagatavot to."

Smaids Akanes sejā izplēnēja. Ranma samiedza acis, aizturēja elpu un sāka domās pie sevis skaitīt dzīvē atlikušās sekundes, gaidot uz neizbēgamo dusmu izvirdumu...

Akane turpināja skatīties uz Ranmu, bet viņas galvā bija iestājies īssavienojums. _Tas... Tas bija tik negaidīti... Tik dīvaini... Tam draņķim nepatika viņas tofu... bet... bet viņš bija palūdzis... pagatavot... karija mērci... Un Ranma to bija lūdzis tik mīļi..._ Viņai teju vai radās doma pajautāt, kas viņš ir patiesībā un kur licis īsto Ranmu, bet meitene savaldījās. "Nuūu... labi, Ranma," viņa klusi atbildēja. "Es pagatavošu tev to karija mērci. Atvaino par tofu."

"Nē, nesatraucies, viss kārtībā. Nu, tas ir, es tad... atstāšu tevi darbojamies." Tas bija gandrīz padarīts! Ranma pats nespēja noticēt tam, ko bija paveicis. Vēl tikai dažas sekundes, un viņš to būs ne tikai paveicis, bet arī izsprucis bez kāviena! Tagad tikai bija ar godu jātiek ārā no virtuves, nepasakot neko ‘galīgi muļķīgu', un varbūt ka viņš spēs šo vakaru pārdzīvot!

Puisim sperot kāju pār slieksni, viņam aiz muguras atskanējā jautrā Akanes balss. "Neuztraucies, Ranma, man ir ideja kā to tofu uzlabot! Tu redzēsi, tev tas patiks!"

Ranmas labā oma sašļuka kā gaisa balons, kurā izplīsis milzu caurums. Vienīgais, kas glāba viņu no nekavējošas Akanes izrēķināšanās par tādu izmisuma pilnu sejas izteiksmi, bija fakts, ka viņš stāvēja ar muguru pret meiteni. "Jā," Ranma nopūtās, "Es jau zināju, ka tu to varēsi."

"Ko tu teici?"

"Es tikai domāju..." Ranma pagriezās pret Akani, pūloties atgūties. "Es domāju..." Sasodīts, ko īsti viņš domāja? "Es domāju..." Viņš paskatījās uz Akani, kas stāvēja pie gāzes plīts ar virtuves nazi rokā. _Kam tev vajag nazi lai vārītu ūdeni?_ viņš pabrīnījās.

"Ko tu PADOMĀJI, Ranma?" Akana rāmā balsī painteresējās.

"Es tikai tā padomāju... tiksimies pie vakariņām!" Ranma izstomīja un tad pazuda ārā no virtuves pasaules čempona sprintā cienīgā ātrumā, pirms Akane paguva vēl kaut ko iebilst pret šādu izvairīšanos no atbildes.

Kāpņu augšgalā, Nabiki atviegloti ļāva trīcošajām kājām padoties un noslīga uz grīdas.

Vannasistabā Kasumi domīgi sēdēja un apdomāja tikko dzirdēto. Līdz šim, viņa bija pārliecināta, ka lieliski saprot visu to, kas notiek mājās. Līdz šim, viņai bija licies, ka viss, kas notiek, ir tikai vēl viena nenozīmīga epizode Akanes visai vētrainajā saderināšanās procesā. Tagad viņai par to bija radušās šaubas. Domās nozvērējusies pēc iespējas ātrāk nopietni izrunāties ar Nabiki, viņa piecēlās un aizvēra zāļu skapīti. Bija nepieciešams doties atpakaļ uz virtuvi un pieskatīt Akani, jo ja meiteni atstāja tur vienu pārāk ilgi, varēja tikai pabrīnīties, kādus gan nedzirdētus kulinārijas paņēmienus viņa pamanījās izdomāt.

"Pie visiem kami! Kas zina, ko viņa tur sadarīs, pirms Kasumi atgriezīsies? Vakariņas būs katastrofa!"

"Liecies mierā, Ranma. Tev vēl paliks karijs, ko apēst. Lai cik briesmīgs tas reizēm nebūtu, parasti tas tomēr ir ēdams."

"Jā, no bada es tiešām nenomiršu."

"Un tādi komentāri arī ir aizliegti! Saprati?!"

"Jā, jā, sapratu..."

"Labi. Tad, beigsim pārbaudīt mūsu veiksmes robežas. Ej uz savu istabu, un pieraksti uz papīra visu to, ko es liku tev iemācīties. Tā tu to labāk atcerēsies. Tev to visu vajadzēs pie galda pasacīt, un mēs vairs netiksimies, līdz vakariņas nebūs galā. Nogaidi, līdz dzirdi mani skaļi sarunājamies ar pārējiem, pirms kāpt lejā."

"Sapratu," Ranma atbildēja, uzmanīgi paverot Nabiki istabas durvis. "Zini, Sensej, cepuri nost par tavām idejām. Kad es pateicu viņai, ka tas tofu ir draņķis, viņa neuzsprāga un nemetās man virsū."

"Tur jau tā sāls, Ranma. Tu neteici, ka tofu ir draņķis. Tu pateici, ka karijs ir labāks. Tas NAV viens un tas pats. Atceries to!"

"Sapratu!"

Kādā nelielā ēstuvītē citā Nerimas pusē kādam zināmam šefpavāram arī bija zināmas problēmas koncentrēties darbam. Viņas rokas kustējās automātiski, sekojot gadiem izkoptajam ritmam, sagatavojot un pasniedzot arvien jaunas procijas vakara stundas apmeklētājiem, taču domās meitene atradās ļoti tālu no plīts un maisīšanas galda, plosoties un ārdoties gluži kā sen atpakaļ, kad viņa trenējās vētrainajos jūras viļņos.

Blaukts! Rančans!

Tas taču bija acīmredzami, ka viņam nebija nekādu pretjūtu pret to draņķa Nabiki, jo tur bija skaidri redzams, ka viņš nesaprata, ko lai atbild uz tādu tās alkatīgās augļotājas izgājienu. Tikai, uz to vien nevarēja paļauties. Ranma pa visu šo gadu nebija pamanījies tikt vaļā pat no sava vīriešu dzimuma aplidotāja, par to meiteņu bariņu pat nerunājot. Ja ar četrām meitenēm, kas cīnījās par viņa uzmanību, nebija pieticis, lai puisis izdarītu izvēli, tad piektās iejaukšanās arī tur neko nemainīs.

Blaukts! Nabiki.

Tas bija slikti. Tas bija pat ļoti slikti. Nabiki bija tikpat tiesīga kandidēt uz oriģinālo Tendo-Saotomes vienošanos par abu skolu savienošanos, kā Akane. Kamēr vien kāda no Tendo meitām apprecēs Ranmu, Sounam būs vienalga, un Genmam droši vien tāpat. Turklāt, atšķirībā no māsas, Nabiki nebija slēpusi savas patiesās jūtas. Nē, viņa bija par to paziņojusi tikpat skaidri un atklāti kā visas pārējās sāncenses. Nabiki gribēja dabūt Ranmu, un viņa bija tikpat neatlaidīga kā Šan-pū, tikpat velnišķīga kā Kodači, un skaistāka par Akani. Varbūt pat ka gandrīz tikpat skaista, kā viņa, Ukijo. Tas bija slikti. Tas bija ļoti slikti.

Blaukts! Akane.

Kāpēc Akane neko nebija pasākusi, lai to apturētu? Vai viņa vispār par to zināja? Sasodīts, ja jau bija jāsacenšas, tad Ukijo labāk gribēja par sāncensi Akani nevis Nabiki! Rančans pats bija atklāti paziņojis, ka viņa, Ukijo, ir jaukākā no līgavām! Viņš atklāti saukāja Akani par neglīteni! Ukijo bija pārliecināta, ka Akani jau nu viņa galu galā uzvarēs, tam tikai bija vajadzīgs laiks. Bet tagad, tikai tāpēc, ka tā muļķe nespēja ne ar vienu sadzīvot, viņas māsa arī bija iesaistījusies sacensībās par Ranmas roku un sirdi. Un tāpēc, ka arī viņa bija Tendo, Nabiki bija daudz bīstamāka sāncense. Nu kāpēc gan Akane nevarēja pati tikt galā ar tādu problēmu?

Blaukts! Genma.

BLAUKTS!!! GEN-MA!!!

Sasodīts, kaut kādā veidā, Ukijo bija pārliecināta, tas vecais treknais draņķis atkal pie visa bija vainīgs! Iespējams, pēc tās gadu ilgās cīņas, viņš bija beidzot sapratis, ka savest kopā Ranmu un Akani neizdosies, un tāpēc izdomājis iesaistīt tai visā Nabiki. Ar ko gan viņš būtu to draņķi uzpircis, ka viņa tam piekrita? Vai arī... tas bija vēl ļaunāk... Vai tiešām Nabiki patiesi būtu domājusi visu to, ko teica? Vai arī Genmam būtu izdevies atrast kādu veidu, kā likt Nabiki IEMĪLĒTIES Ranmā? Ukijo no sirds vēlējās, kaut viņai būtu pieticis dūšas toreiz, pirmoreiz ierodoties Nerimā un piekaujot Genmu, to maitu piebeigt pavisam. Vispār, vēl jau to varēja paspēt... Nē. Ukijo zināka, kāpēc viņa to neizdarīja tad, un tas nebija mainījies. Ranmu tas pārāk sāpinātu. Bet pafantazēt par to tik un tā bija patīkami... 

Akane?

Ukijo nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, kā Akane reaģēja uz šo jauno situāciju. Vai viņa maz zināja? Un, ja nē, vai viņai vajadzētu? Īsti draudzene Akane nebija, bet kad bija bijis nepieciešams, Ukijo bija cīnījusies sānu pie sāna ar jaunāko Tendo, un viņas abas vēlēja Ranmam tikai to labāko, pat ja viņu domas šajā jautājumā krasi atšķīrās. Ukijo labi zināja, lai cik kauslīga Akane nebūtu, viņa joprojām turēja goda lietas augstā cieņā, atšķirībā no Nabiki. Tātad, viņa bija teju vai draudzene... Ukijo nemaz tik daudz draugu nebija. Ja jau Akane par šo negaidīto sarežģījumu nezināja, tad viņai to vajadzēja uzzināt. Kaut vai lai pasargātu sevi no māsas blēdībām.

Nē, Ukijo no tiesas interesēja, kā Akane uz šādām ziņām reaģēs. Nu ko, rīt viņa to noskaidros...

Vakariņas. Gatavojusi Akane. Ko darītu Jūs?

Ranma ieradās pie galda pats pēdējais. Pirms tika sākts mieloties, Kasumi piecēlās un skaļi paziņoja, "Šovakar mums ir īpaša maltīte. Akane pagatavoja mums visiem divus ēdienus, tofu un kariju. Lūdzu pasakiet viņai, kā jūs tos novērtējāt."

"Te būs, Ranma," Akane sacīja. "Nogaršo, lūdzu, tofu. Es to uzlaboju! Man liekas, tagad tas tev vēl labāk garšos!" Un viņa pasniedza bļodu ar apšaubāmo saturu puiša virzienā.

Ranma bija domās gatavojies šim mirklim. Nabiki bija bijusi nepielūdzama, norādot ka vismaz vienu tofu gabaliņu viņam nāksies apēst, pirms ķerties pie Kasumi gatavotā, un tāpat viņa bija bijusi nepielūdzama, norādot, ka ‘ _apēst_ ' ietver sevī arī ‘ _norīt_ '.

Ranma apzinājās, ka kaut ko nāksies pateikt, taču šobrīd šausmas bija aizžņaugušas puiša rīkli, tāpēc viņš klusējot paņēma Akanes pasniegto trauku un sāka uzlikt uz sava šķīvja mazliet - ļoti mazliet - tā satura. Viņš nevēlējās skatīties uz to, ko tur pārcēla, taču pilnībā no tā nebija iespējams izvairīties.

Tofu vairāk nebija balts. Tas tagad bija palicis tāds īpatnēji brūni melni plankumains, un vietām tur bija manāmas tādas kā indīgi sarkanas krāsas plēksnītes. Ranma pat nevēlējās zināt, kas tās bija.

"Uzliec vēl, Ranma! Tu tik maz paņēmi," Akane iesaucās, acīmredzami novēlot viņam priekšlaicīgu un mokošu nāvi... 

_Izbeidz_ , Ranma pats sev domās uzkliedza. _Turpināsi domāt tādas domas, agrāk vai vēlāk tu tās nejauši pateiksi skaļi!_ Tā bija jauna, bet savāda atklāsme, ka _Paklusē_ attiecās ne tikai uz to, kas tika teikts skaļi, bet reizēm arī uz to, par ko tika tikai padomāts. Ranma izlēma, ka vēlāk kādā brīdī viņš par to noteikti pajautās Nabiki. Šobrīd, viņš domās ātri pārskrēja pāri tam frāžu sarakstam, ko Nabiki bija sagatavojusi katram gadījumam, un izvēlējās to, kas, viņaprāt, vislabāk piedienējās situācijai. "Ak, saki, vai es varētu dabūt arī mazliet tava karija, Akane?"

Souns un Genma sastinga ar karotēm pusceļā un šokā paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi. Kasumi un Nabiki šobrīd jau bija gatavas pārsteigumiem, un tikai turpināja padot apkārt ap galdu traukus ar ēdienu. Tas panāca gaidīto efektu - novērsa abu pusmūža vīriešu uzmanību no jaunā pāra.

Pilnībā aizmirstot par tofu eksistenci, Akanes seja uzplauka platā smaidā. Meitene pasniedzās pēc lielākās no bļodām un laimīgi padeva to Ranmam. "Protams! Te būs, Ranma, ēd, cik vien tu vēlies!"

Pirmo reizi savā mūžā Ranma paņēma Akanes gatavoto ne ar šaubām, bet ar atvieglojumu. Ātri padevis tofu tālāk - pat neskatoties, kam - viņš satvēra Akanes doto trauku. Smaidu pat nevajadzēja no sevis izmocīt. Uzlicis sev uz šķīvja porciju, ko galvā novērtēja kā pietiekamu, puisis arī karija bļodu pasniedza tālāk citiem.

Ēdiena traukiem ceļojot apkārt galdam, Ranma nespēja neievērot, ka visi pārējie pilnībā ignorē tofu. Protams, Akane to pat neievēroja. Tas taču nebija godīgi! Kāpēc tikai viņam vienam vienmēr tika pievērsta visa uzmanība?! Neviens cits ar Akanes ‘pavārmākslas' briesmām netika mocīts, tikai viņš! Te puisis pamanīja, ka Kasumi, un par lielu pārsteigumu viņam, arī Nabiki, bija uzlikušas sev nelielas karija porcijas. Pateicīgs par kaut tik niecīgu atbalstu no abu meiteņu puses, viņš pacēla irbulīšus un kopā ar pārējiem iesaucās "Labu apetīti".

Souns un Genma steigšus uzklupa savu šķīvju saturam. Kasumi piesardzīgi nogaršoja mazliet karija. Nabiki sēdēja sastingusi, tikai pie matu saknēm viņai bija izsitušās sīkas sviedru lāsītes. Pūloties izlikties absolūti neieinteresēta notiekošajā apkārt, viņa ar vienu aci uzmanīgi vēroja, kas notiek ar Ranmu. Akane pat neizlikās, ka viņu interesētu ēdamais. Viņa sēdēja blakus Ranmam, pagriezusi galvu uz puiša pusi, un ar platu smaidu sejā gaidīja, kad viņš paņems pirmo kumosu.

Ranma nervozi iesmējās un pūlējās izdomāt kaut ko sakāmu, lai tikai attālinātu mirkli, kad viņam nāksies apēst to nenosakāmo kaut ko, kas bija uz šķīvja viņa priekšā. Viņš bija kopīgi ar Nabiki pārsprieduši, vai labāk būtu sākt ar kariju, lai viņam jau kaut kas būtu priekšā vēderā, vai arī saņemt to dunci iekšās kā īstam vīram pienākas, un sākt ar tofu. Abi bija vienojušies par pēdējo variantu. Vispirms tikt galā ar smagāko problēmu, un tad varēs atslābt un pārējo jau ēst bez pārāk lielām mokām. Turklāt, pēc tam karijs salīdzinājumā šķitīs daudz labāks.

Ranma viegli iesmējās, svārstoties. "Nu, pamēģini taču," Akane viņu paskubināja. Saņēmis visus spēkus, puisis pagriezās no skatīšanās uz meiteni pret savu šķīvi, izslējās taisni un lēni ar irbulīšiem satvēra mazliet tumšās masas. Viņš atļāvās uzmest īsu skatienu Nabiki, kas viegli palocīja galvu pret viņu. Tad Ranma paskatījās uz Kasumi pusi un pārsteigts ievēroja, ka arī vecākā no māsām uzmanīgi uz viņu skatās. Pamanījusi puiša skatienu, viņa viegli pasmaidīja un aizgriezās, izliekoties, ka nav vērojusi notiekošo. Tikai, tagad Ranma jau zināja, kam jāpievērš uzmanība.

Lēni puisis izvēlējās vienu no neregulāras formas gabaliem, kas izskatījās pēc ‘mazākā no ļaunumiem', un satvēra to ar irbulīšiem. Lēnām viņš pacēla to pie lūpām. Vēl lēnāk mute pavērās, un tad pavisam lēni tā masa nonāca tur iekšā. Un tad Ranma sastinga, acīm viegli ieplešoties, pirms pavisam _lēni_ un stīvi nolikt irbulīšus uz paliktņa blakus šķīvim.

Visa kustība pie galda apstājās. Par Souns un Genma piestāja aprīt ēdamo, visiem gaidot, kas tagad notiks. "Nu?" Akane izdvesa. "Kā man sanācis, Ranma?"

Ar piepūli, ko ievēroja visi, izņemot Akani, Ranma pagrieza galvu uz meitenes pusi... un pasmaidīja. Tad viņš sāka lēnām košļāt. Sviedru lāsītēm izsitoties viņam uz pieres un kakla, viņš pievērsās savam šķīvim un paņēma mazliet karija ar rīsiem. Acīm jau griežoties šķībi, puisis ātri paķēra un iemeta mutē vēl kaut ko, nebija svarīgi, ko tieši, svarīgi bija tikai, ka to bija pagatavojusi Kasumi. Aizvērtām acīm, viņš pabeidza košļāt un norija mutē iekrājušos masu vienā paņēmienā, pirms satvert un izdzert visu tējas glāzi neatraujoties elpas ievilkšanai.

Nabiki aši pasniedzās pēc tējas krūzes, taču satvēra tikai tukšumu. Kasumi bija apsteigusi māsu, gluži kā paredzējusi šādu nepieciešamību. "Te būs, Ranma," viņa savā mūžam rāmajā un nesatricināmajā balsī sacīja, ielejot Ranmam pilnu glāzi. "Iedzer vēl tēju."

Ranma stīvi mēģināja izdvest vārdu ‘paldies', un, lai arī neviena skaņa no viņa mutes neatskanēja, Kasumi atbildēja tā, itkā būtu to dzirdējusi.

"Nav par ko."

Akane ar pašu platāko smaidu sejā beidzot pievērsās pati savam šķīvim. _Man tas izdevās!_ Viņa pie sevis nodomāja. _Es pagatavoju ēdienu, ko pat Ranma nesmādēja!_

Souns un Genma īsti neaptvēra, kā vērtēt tādu Ranmas pašsavaldīšanos. Varēja tikai pieņemt, ka Akane beidzot būs iemācījusies pagatavot kaut ko pieņemamu. Neba nu viņi tāpēc uzreiz paši mestos Akanes gatavoto nobaudīt, bet varbūt ka tā bija laba zīme. Varbūt ka Ranmas un Akanes attiecībām tomēr bija nākotne. Ja Akane turpinās cītīgi mācīties, varbūt viņa ar laiku pat apgūs visas īstai sievai nepieciešamās prasmes?

Nabiki atviegloti izpūta aizturēto elpu. Meitene nespēja noticēt, ka Ranma patiešām bija to paveicis! _Tagad Akane būs tik sajūsmināta, ka visu atlikušo vakariņu laiku Ranma varēs ēst Kasumi gatavoto tik daudz, cik vien viņa nabaga vēders būs gatavs ņemt pretī, bet jaunākā māšele to pat neievēros!_ Tā bija negaidīta, satriecoša uzvara! Tā bija īsta _Pīrlharbora_! Nabiki pieņēma lēmumu, ka, ja jau Ranma spēja to izdarīt, tad viņai pašai arī vajadzētu vismaz pagaršot to tofu. Uzmanīgi viņa satvēra vienu no mazākajiem gabaliņiem ar irbulīšiem un pacēla pie lūpām, pieskaroties tam ar pašu mēles galiņu... pēc kā, viņas atzinība pret Ranmas varonību pieauga neticamos izmēros. "Kasumi," meitene izdvesa, piesardzīgi noliekot neapēsto kumosu atpakaļ uz šķīvja, "vari padot vēl tēju, lūdzu?"

Akane tikmēr apmierināti vakariņoja ar laimīgu smaidu sejā. Domās viņa jau izbaudīja to mirkli, kad tās divas hūrijas Ukijo un Šampūns nākamajā reizē atvilkušās uz skolu ar cienastu Ranmam paliks zaļas aiz skaudības, bet viņas saderinātais beidzot izrādīs mugurkaulu un tā vietā dos priekšroku savas saderinātās personiski pagatavotajām brīnišķīgajām pusdienām. Un tad viņa bija nonākusi līdz rīsiem karija mērcē. Pirmais kumoss lika meitenei sastingt un veltīt aizdomu pilnu skatienu savam šķīvim. Ar piespiešanos norijusi mutē paņemto, Akane drošības labad uzmanīgi paņēma vēl vienu kumosu. Viņai nācās samirkšķināt acis, lai aizdzītu pēkšņi uzradušās asaras, un steigšus uzdzert pāris malkus tējas. Tad viņa aizdomu pilnām acīm paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi. Puisis izskatījās tīri vai saslimis, bālu seju, un, kas Ranmam nebija raksturīgi, tikpat kā neko neēda, itkā būtu zaudējis apetīti. Meitene paskatījās uz abām māsām. Nabiki stīvi raudzījās pāri galdam kaut kur ārā pa logu, bet Kasumi bija ļoti ieinteresējis kaut kas, kas norisinājās viņas tējas krūzes dibenā. Akane atkal pievērsās savam šķīvim. Jau izjūtot tādu kā tuvojošos briesmu sajūtu, viņa ar irbulīšiem saķēra lielāko no tofu gabaliem un iemeta mutē... 

"GARGH...!"

Akane pamanījās neizspļaut mutes saturu pāri visam ēdamgaldam, bet tas prasīja visus meitenes spēkus. Viņa izmisīgi ķēra pēc tējas krūzes, un teju sinhroni Kasumi, Nabiki un Ranma visi trīs nolika viņai priekšā savējās. Izdzērusi elpu neievelkot savējo un vēl vienu no piedāvātajām krūzēm, Akane beidzot ļāva rokām vārgi noslīgt klēpī un atelsties. "Es... paldies par tēju... jums visiem..." viņa beidzot izstomīja no sevis. Tas bija neticami! Viņi VISI bija zinājuši, ka ēdiens ir nebaudāms, un neviens neteica ne pušplēsta vārda! Pat Ranma... RANMA! Akane asi apcirtās uz sāniem, liekot puisim bailēs sarauties un paliekties atpakaļ, tālāk prom no viņas. Akane redzēja tikai šo gļēvulīgo atraušanos. Viņa neievēroja, ka pārējie pie galda sēdošie tieši tāpat sarāvās un pavirzījās tālāk no viņas. "TU!" Akane asi ievilka elpu, "Tu..." _Nē, lai cik briesmīgs nebūtu tas ēdiens, Ranma taču nebija teicis ne vārda! Viņš to bija norijis un... un ... uzsmaidījis viņai..._ Akanes acis sāka pieplūst ar asarām. Ranma, to pamanījis, sāka stostīties.

"Ei! Jēziņ, Akane! Man ļoti žēl! Lai kas tas nebūtu, man ir ļoti ļoti žēl! Goda vārds! Tikai neraudi! Viss būs labi!"

"Ak Ranma!" Akane caur asarām izmocīja. "Man ir tik ļoti žēl! Tev nevajadzēja... mocīties un ... un ... ēst ... to..." To pateikusi, meitene pielēca kājās un, ararām ritot pār vaigiem, metās ārā no ēdamzāles.

Pirms kāds no klātesošajiem paspēja jel ko aptvert, virs Ranmas materializējās Souna ‘Dēmona Galva', Tendo patriarham pilnā balsī ieaurojoties, "Ranma, es gaidu, ka tu tūlīt pat paskaidrosi, ko tu manai meitai nodarīji!?"

Lieki teikt, ka tālāk iestājās haoss.

"Ko atkal es!? Neko es neizdarīju!!"

"Tēvs, tas galīgi nav tā, kā tu iedomājies to esam!"

"Tā, puika, ko tu šoreiz sastrādāji?"

"RANMA, ES GAIDU!!!"

"NAV MANA VAINA!!!"

  
  


Augšstāvā savā istabā Akane raudāja tik izmisīgi, ka pat neizdzirdēja pirmo klauvējienu pie durvīm. Otrs bija skaļāks, un to papildināja satraukta balss. "Akane?" _Nabiki_... "Akane, ar tevi viss kārtībā?"

Pirmajā brīdī Akane izlēma neatbildēt, vēloties kaut māsa pagrieztos un aizietu... kaut kur... Tomēr, tā bija Nabiki, kas tur bija atnākusi. Nabiki, kas nekad ne par vienu nerūpējās. Un tāpēc Akane starp apslāpētajām elsām pietiekami skaļi izdvesa. "Ienāc."

Nabiki atgrūda vaļā durvis. Tagad Akane uz brīdi izdzirdēja to klaigāšanu no pirmā stāva. Tendo namam tā nebija pārāk skaļa, un, kad māsa durvis aizvēra, tā pārtapa tikko dzirdamā murmināšanā.

Nabiki piefiksēja, ka Akanei acis joprojām ir slapjā vietā. "Viss labi?"

"NĒ!" Akane iekaucās, pat nepūloties apslāpēt asaru plūdus. "Nekas nav kārtībā. Tāds kauns! Es pat tofu nevarēju pagatavot! Tu to zini VISI TO ZINA!!! Ranma to zina! Pat Ukijo un Šampūns to zina! Es neko neprotu pareizi izdarīt!!!"

Nabiki pienāca un piesēda uz gultas malas blakus māsai. Viņa sajutās galīgi neveikli - kādu mierināt, tas pilnīgi noteikti nebija viņas dabā. Bet Kasumi bija nepieciešama tur lejā, kad tēvs sāka tā aizsvilties, Kasumi vienīgā spēja viņu atkal nomierināt. Tā nu šeit nācās rīkoties viņai pašai. "Akane, paklausies. Ranma apēda tevis gatavoto, jo viņš zina, cik tev tas ir svarīgi, un viņš gribēja tev pierādīt..." Ups... _Viņš gribēja tev pierādīt... ko tieši?_ Nabiki bija sākusi runāt īsti neizdomājot līdz galam sakāmo, jo tobrīd bija licies, jebkas pasacīts būs labāk par to nospiedošo klusēšanu, bet nupat viņa ar runāšanu bija iedzinusi sevi strupceļā. Nabiki nebija skaidrs, ko īsti lai viņa saka. Ko viņai vajadzētu teikt. Jau atkal meitene pie sevis vēlējās, kaut augšā būtu varējusi uznākt Kasumi. "Viņš gribēja tev pierādīt ka... ka viņš... ē..."

"Gribēja man pierādīt ko?

"Nezinu! Bet viņš to izdarīja! Viņš apēda tevis gatavoto un pēc tam paņēma vēl. Es teiktu, ka tas kaut ko tomēr nozīmē."

"Tas nozīmē ko?"

"Tas nozīmē, ka tu viņam patīc."

"Nabiki?" Akane caur asarām izmocīja.

"Jā?"

"Jūs abas ar Kasumi zinājāt, ka tas ēdiens ir pretīgs. Zinājāt taču?"

"M..." Nabiki ieskatījās Akanes skumju pilnajās acīs un jau kuro reizi izteica vēlēšanos, kaut varētu zināt, ko māsa grib izdzirdēt. Un kāpēc. "Nu... Jā..." 

"Bet kā? Kā jūs, pat nepagaršojušas manu darbu, to jau zinājāt?" Akane notrauca asaras ar delnas virspusi un nošņaukājās, sapurinoties. "Vai tad vismaz vienreiz man viss nevarētu būt sanācis? Jūs abas tik maz ticat manām spējām?"

Nabiki sarāvās. Tas nupat jau vairs galīgi nebija labi. Akane strauji grima arvien dziļāk skumju jūrā, garām vienkārši izmisuma dzīlēm, taisnā virzienā uz bezcerības bezdibeni. Kaut ko steigšus bija jāsaka, lai viņu noturētu. "Protams, ka tu vari! Mēs patiesi tev ticam! Mēs zinām, ka tas tev izdosies!"

"Bet tu ZINĀJI!" Akanes šņuksti palika vēl skaļāki.

"Akane, mēs visas zinām, kādudien tu būsi lieliska pavāre, bet Ranma man vēl pirms vakariņām pateica, ka..." _Ups_...

Akane ieplestām acīm skatījās uz apklusušo Nabiki, kā māsas acis ieplešas, kā viņas mute sastingst pusvārdā, Nabiki aptverot, ko viņa tikko bija pateikusi.

Nabiki šokā skatījās uz māsu, kā Akanes asaru straume piepeši izsīkst, kā viņas skatiens nofokusējas uz Nabiki, un kā viņas sejas izteiksme sāk strauji mainīties, no izmisuma pārplūstot uz sākumā apjukumu, tad atplaukst izpratnē, līdz paliek sastingusi... naidā.

"Akane..."

"ĀRA! VĀCIES ĀRĀ UN NEIEDROŠINIES MANI VAIRĀK UZRUNĀT!"

"AKANE!"

"ĀRĀ! LIEC MANI MIERĀ! ES NEGRIBU RUNĀT NE AR VIENU! JO ĪPAŠI TEVI!" Akane rupji izstūma Nabiki no gultas un tad pāri istabai uz durvju pusi, līdz - un tad cauri - durvīm, un beidza visu to aizcērtot tās Nabiki degungalā, uz atvadām noaurojoties tā, ka notrīcēja gaiteņa logi. "UN VARI NEPŪLĒTIES NĀKT ATPAKAĻ!"

Pēdējie māsas vārdi bija skaidri dzirdami arī cauri aizcirstajām durvīm, un Nabiki saprata, ka vairs nav nekādas iespējas te kaut ko vērst par labu. Viņa bija izgāzusies. Vēl vairāk, viņa bija pamanījusies padarīt situāciju tikai vēl smagāku. Ja pirms tam Akane bija noskumusi un šaubu pārņemta, tagad viņa bija pārskaitusies un pārliecināta, ka ir nodota. Pie tā, ka nekādas nodevības nebija un neko tādu nebija arī plānots darīt. _Vienkārši lieliski, gudriniece_... 

Nopūtusies, Nabiki pagriezās un devās uz kāpnēm atpakaļ uz pirmo stāvu.

Dzīvojamā istabā Kasumi tobrīd jau bija izdevies pārliecināt gan tēvu gan Genmu, ka Akanes skumjas nekādā gadījumā nav saistītas ar kaut ko ko Ranma būtu vai nebūtu izdarījis, bet gan tāpēc, ka meitene pārdzīvo, ka ir pievīlusi Ranmas cerības ar savu kārtējo neveiksmi pavārmākslā. Atkal. Kad abi tēvi bija spējuši saprast, ka Ranma Akanes gatavoto bija apēdis, lai pierādītu savu labvēlību pret viņu, tonis bija mainījies. Varbūt debesīs Ranma vēl netika celts, bet vismaz viņam izteica atbalstu.

"Jā, mans dēls, īsta cīņas mākslu meistara dzīves ceļš ir briesmu un upuru pilns."

"Patiesi, jaunais Saotome, mēs visi esam spiesti nest upurus to labā, kurus mīlam."

Souns piepeši apklusa, aptvēris ko tikko pateicis. Viņš saskatījās ar Genmu. "Kas nozīmē..."

Abi tēvi nostājās viens otram blakus, aptvēruši viens otru ap pleciem ar vienu roku bet brīvās uzvarošā žestā pacēluši gaisā. Abu sejas rotāja plats apmierināts smaids, prieka asarām ritot lejup pār vaigiem. Aiz viņu mugurām, Uzlecošās Saules stari izgaismoja viņus kā prožektora stari un pārpludināja istabu ar zeltainu gaismu, abiem korī iesaucoties, "...MŪSU BĒRNI IR IEMĪLĒJUŠIES!"

Iedziedājās putniņi. Ranma nokāra galvu. Kasumi nopūtās. "Tagad viņa patiesi ir pārskaitusies," paziņoja Nabiki, ienākot istabā.

Uzlecošā Saule norietēja. Putniņi aizspurdza. Ranma un Kasumi pārsteigti pacēla galvas. Tēvi nolaida rokas, apjukuši saskatījās un reizē noelsās: "Ko?"

"Ko tu ar to gribi teikt?" pajautāja Kasumi.

"Liekas, man sanāca pateikt nepareizo lietu nepareizā brīdī, un es visu tikai padarīju ļaunāku. Laikam, man liekas, viņu derētu kādu brīdi atstāt mierā. Ā, un vēl, Ranma, mums vajadzēs uz brīdi aprunāties. Zem četrām acīm..."

"Vari nepūlēties!" atskanēja pārskaitusies balss aiz Nabiki muguras.

Visi istabā atrodošies reizē pievērsās balss avotam. Pie ieejas stāvēja Akane, un viņas sejā varēja skaidri lasīt vāji kontrolētas dusmas. Visi, izņemot Nabiki, bija šokā tādu viņu ieraudzījuši.

"Ak vai."

"Akane..." Ranma iesāka.

"Nerunā ar mani. Pat neuzrunā mani. Es nevēlos klausīties nevienu vārdu no tavas melīgās mutes! Tev bija tava izdevība ieņirgt par mani! Es ceru, ka jūs abi ar Nabiki labi izsmējāties par manu pavārmākslu! Es ceru, ka jums tas bija patiesi labi pavadīts laiks, jo VAIRĀK TĀ NEBŪS! ES TAM PIELIEKU PUNKTU! ES NEKAD VAIRĀK KĀJU NESPERŠU VIRTUVĒ, TĀ KA NO ŠĪ BRĪŽA VARĒSIET MEKLĒT SEV CITU ŅIRGĀŠANĀS AVOTU!" Akane nokliedzās, pagriezās un aizgāja.

Nabiki satvēra galvu rokās. Pārējie tikai stāvēja un šokā noskatījās.

"RANMAA?!??" Souns iesāka, viņa dusmu aurai atkal pārpludinot viesistabu. "VARBŪT KA TEV LABĀK SĀKT VĒLREIZ NO SĀKUMA PASKAIDROT..."

"Tēvs..." iesāka Kasumi.

Ranma izgāja no šoka un metās pakaļ Akanei, ārā pa durvīm un uz kāpnēm, ar meitenes vārdu uz lūpām, par spīti Nabiki izmisīgajam brēcienam "Ranma, nevajag!"

BLAUKTS! BUMS! Bladāc! Atskanēja no gaiteņa.

"Ak mans dievs..." noelsās Kasumi.

BUMS Bums bums... Akanes soļi attālinājās.

"Pat ne ‘au' neatskanēja..." Nabiki nošūpoja galvu, Sounam lēnām izejot no cīņas auras stāvokļa. "Nokauts ar pirmo sitienu."

"Es aiziešu sameklēšu aptieciņu," Kasumi nopūtās un devās pēc pašpieņemtā pienākuma izpildes. 

Nabiki pagriezās pret abiem sastingušajiem tēviem. "Nestāviet te kā sālsstabi, aiziejiet un savāciet viņu, un atnesiet kaut vai te uz paklāja. Nevaram taču atstāt viņu vaļājāmies gaitenī..."

**-= Ceturtā diena =- (1.daļa)**

"Ranma! Tev ir jāpasaka Akanei, kas patiesībā darās, un tev ir jālūdz viņu neatmest ar roku mēģinājumiem kaut ko gatavot."

"Tu traka esi vai?! Beidzot taču viņai pieleca! Nu jā, viņa ir apvainojusies un sāpināta, un jā, man ir mazliet žēl viņas un vispār, bet nevajag jau tāpēc šūpot laivu! Viņa nozvērējās vairs kāju nespert virtuvē, un es teiktu, mani tas pilnīgi apmierina!"

Šorīt Akane bija aizskrējusi uz skolu izlaižot brokastis. Tagad Nabiki izmantoja izdevību netraucēti kopā ar Ranmu visu rūpīgi pa ceļam ejot izplānot. Dižais Plāns meitenei bija jau līdz kaklam, un bija nepieciešams izdomāt, kā ar godu tikt no tā visa vaļā. Tā nu abi soļoja uz skolu kopā, Ranma, kā jau ierasts, pa žoga augšmalu, stipri virs meitenes galvas. _Goda vārds, es to daru tikai tāpēc, ka esmu iedzīta izmisumā_ , viņa nodomāja.

"Ranma, man liekas, tu nesaprati, cik ļoti viņa bija satriekta!"

"Nabiki, man liekas, tu nesaprati, kāds draņķis bija tas tofu!"

"Es nopietni ar tevi runāju!"

"Tev to tofu nebija jāēd!"

"VAI TU VARI BŪT NOPIETNS KAUT UZ MIRKLI!"

"ES ESMU NOPIETNS! TAS IR MŪSU PIRMAIS NOPIETNAIS PANĀKUMS! KĀPĒC TU PAR VARĪTĒM GRIBI TO VISU SAČAKARĒT!?!"

Nabiki apstājās un nodūra skatienu. Parasti bija nopietni jāpapūlas, lai piespiestu viņu zaudēt savaldīšanos. Šobrīd, viņa bija gatava kādu nožņaugt kailām rokām. Kādu, kas bija tepat blakus... 

"RAN..." meitene aprāvās, divreiz ievilka elpu un tad turpināja jau mierīgākā balsī. Tas nekam nederēja, sarīkot te kliegšanas sacensības. Situācija bija jāatrisina, jāpanāk, lai Akane pārtrauktu skaisties uz māsu. Pēc tam, viss, punkts un cauri ar Plānu. Ranmam būs pašam jātiek ar visu galā. "Ranma." Nu re, tas jau sanāca gandrīz vai normālā tonī.

"Njā?" puisis nepacietīgi pajautāja.

"Kā tu vari runāt par panākumiem, ja Akane ir tik satriekta kā šobrīd?"

"Paklau, Nabiki, Akane pārskaišas un skumst ik pēc piecām minūtēm! Tad ta liela muiža! Tev vienkārši nav gadījies trāpīties viņai pa ķērienam, kad viņa ir pārskaitusies uz tevi, tā kā man mūždien gadās. Tici man, tikpat ātri viņa visu to aizmirsīs. Svarīgākais tai visā ir, tas būtu ‘Arkārtīgi stulbi' tagad darīt jel ko, kas iedrošinātu viņu mainīt domas par sevi kā par nekam nederīgu pavāri."

Nabiki sastinga un šokā paskatījās uz Ranmu. "Kā tu _iedrošinies_ jaukt te Plānu iekšā?! Tam ar to nav nekāda sakara! Man ir _vienalga_ , ka viņa ir pārskaitusies! Man _nav vienalga_ , ka viņai sāp! Un tev _arī vajadzētu_ par to satraukties!"

Ranma lēnām sāka uzvilkties. Sašķobījusies mute bija pirmais signāls pēc tās absolūti pārlaimīgās sejas izteiksmes, ar ko viņš bija šorīt pamodies. "Zini ko?! Man sāk apriebties, ka es te esmu vienīgais, kas mūžam pie visa vainīgs! Es esmu bijis jauks un pieklājīgs pietiekami ilgi! Es esmu vai no ādas līdis ārā lai būtu pieklājīgs un jauks, un ko tas man ir devis? Kāpēc man vienmēr jābūt tam jaukajam un pieklājīgajam, ko? Kāpēc gan Akane pārmaiņas pēc arī nevarētu būt tāda jauka un pieklājīga?"

"Jo es neesmu Akanes treneris!" Nabiki atcirta. Ranma samulsa. Tas vispār bija vairāk kā precīzi situāciju raksturojošs paziņojums. To Ranma bija gatavs atzīt. Nabiki savukārt izlēma turpināt uzbrukt, kamēr viņai vēl bija priekšrocība pret samulsināto pretinieku. "Es nevaru pateikt Akanei, kas viņai jādara, bet es varu pateikt tev, kas uzlabos situāciju, ja vien tu kaut mazliet manī klausītos!"

"Hei! _Es_ savu plāna daļu paveicu tip top! Šoreiz _tu_ biji tā, kas visu sačakarēja!"

Tagad bija Nabiki kārta samulst. Sasodīts, Ranma bija palicis pat pārāk vērīgs, ja bija pamanījies izdomāt tādu argumentu.Viņa brīdi paklusēja, tad turpināja jau mierīgāk. "Tev taisnība, Ranma, kas tikai pierāda, cik daudz tu jau esi iemācījies, un cik lieliski tas Plāns nostrādāja. Ja vien man būtu pieticis prāta ‘Paklusēt', viss būtu beidzies labi."

Ranmam aizsitās elpa. Kaut ko tādu no Nabiki dzirdēt bija retāks notikums kā pilnais saules aptumsums. "Nabiki, es..."

"Paklau Ranma, vienkārši vēl mazliet uzticies man, labi? Es domāju, varbūt ka tev arī nevajag uzreiz teikt Akanei, lai viņa atkal sāk gatavot, bet tev vajag pateikt viņai, ar ko mēs ar tevi abi nodarbojamies. Vienkārši izstāsti viņai par Plānu, labi?"

Ranma mirkli apdomāja šo ideju. "Labi. To es varu."

"Lieliski!"

Puisis pietupās uz žoga iepretīm Nabiki un viņa sejā uzplauka smīns. "Zini, man tikko ienāca prātā vēl labāka doma. Kāpēc gan lai tu pati viņai to neizstāstītu?" Redzot, kā Nabiki sāk krist panikā, Ranma smīnot turpināja, "Ko, nav tik viegli tikt ar viņu galā, kad viņa uz TEVI ir tā uzvilkusies, ja?" To pateicis, puisis izslējās un svilpodams aizsoļoja tālāk skolas virzienā.

Nabiki palika sastingusi stāvam un domājam, cik gan zemu viņa ir kritusi, ja pat strīdā ar Ranmu Saotomi tas draņķis pamanās paturēt pēdējo vārdu. "Tā ideja ar Plānu paliek arvien nelāgāka un nelāgāka," viņa nomurmināja.

"Akane?" Ukijo nebija cerējusi atrast konkurenti ēdam pustdienas vienatnē prom no pārējiem skolniekiem, bet tādu veiksmi viņa garām laist negrasījās. 

Akane pacēla galvu. Tad, pamanījusi runātāju, demonstratīvi aizgriezās un sāka skatīties sāņus. "Ko vajag?"

Ukijo bija mazliet pārsteigta par tādu nelaipnu atbildi, parasti Akane bija daudz sirsnīgāka. "Neiebilsti, ja pievienošos kompānijā, cukuriņ?"

Akane atkal paskatījās uz meiteni, šoreiz ar pārsteiguma izteiksmi sejā. "Kāpēc?"

"Gribēju ar tevi par šo to parunāties."

Apmulsusi, Akane tikai pamāja ar galvu. Ukijo piesēda viņai blakus un klusējot sāka ēst, nesakot ne vārda. 

Pēc kāda brīža Akane pirmā neizturēja. "Nu, tad par ko tu gribēji parunāt?"

"Nu, es tā kā gribēju parunāt par Rančanu..."

"Sliktu brīdi izvēlējies."

"Tam taču nebūs kāds sakars ar Nabiki?"

"Patiesībā, būs gan. Kā tu par to jau zini?"

Ukijo sajuta sirdi sažņaudzamies ļaunās priekšnojautās. Viņas lielākās bailes bija piepildījušās. "Es nejauši noklausījos, kā viņi sarunājas..."

"KO?! Viņi par to jau publiski runā?" Akane izskatījās gatava eksplodēt.

"Nu, es vakar redzēju viņus sarunājamies, piezagos tuvāk un tad šo to izdzirdēju..."

_Tad redz par ko viņi vakar tur zem koka sarunājās!_ Akane pie sevis nodomāja. _Dīvaini, es tur tuvumā Ukijo neredzēju. Ei! Tobrīd vakariņas pat nebija sākts plānot! Tas taču nozīmē... viņi visu laiku tā par mani runā!!!_

Viss ko ieraudzīja Ukijo, bija tikai pieaugošās dusmas Akanes sejā. Tad meitene piecēlās un sāka asām kustībām lasīt kopā bento piederumus. Pirms Akane paguva aiziet, bija palicis vēl viens degošs jautājums, ko Ukijo vēlējās noskaidrot. "Tad, kur tas viss tagad nostāda tevi, Akane?" viņa ātri pavaicāja.

Akane uz mirkli sastinga. "Tas vairs nav svarīgi. Es padevos," viņa ar nopūtu atbildēja.

"Padevies?" Ukijo noelsās. "Tu tā vienkārši - ņēmi un padevies?!"

"Jā. Nav jau to vērts. Man ir pieriebies, ka visi ņirdz par mani. Bet tev jau to laikam nesaprast. Tu esi tik lieliska pavāre..."

Ukijo nebija ne mazākās nojautas, kāds gan lieliskām pavāra prasmēm sakars ar jel ko, bet tas taču nebija svarīgi! Svarīgi bija, ka Akane pat negrasījās protestēt! Viņa bija gatava atdot Rančanu māsai bez cīņas! "Akane, es nespēju noticēt savām ausīm! Tu tā vienkārši iesi un padosies? Es vienmēr biju pārliecināta, ka Rančans tev nozīmē ko vairāk kā vienkārši vecāku uzspiestu pienākumu!"

"Ha! Tas draņķis? Tas sasodītais idiots! Viņš visu laiku tikai ņirgājas par mani! Aprunā aiz muguras! Viņi abi divi nepārtraukti ņirgājas par mani! Es nesaprotu, kāpēc es tik ilgi to visu piecietu un ļāvu viņiem tā ar mani spēlēties!"

"Tad tu tā mierīgi ļausi Nabiki tev viņu aizvilt un pat necīnīsies?"

Akane aizdomīgi paskatījās uz Ukijo. "Tā... Par ko mēs tagad īsti runājam?"

"Kā par ko? Par to, kā Nabiki vakar Rančanam atzinās, ka grib viņu apprecēt."

-= =-

  


BLADĀC!!!

Salecās it viss, kas atradās istabā. Spoguļa skapītis, rakstāmgalds ar uz tā atrodošiem pierakstiem, grāmatām un zīmuļiem, krēsli un uz krēsla sēdošā Nabiki. Meitenes istabas durvis tikko bija atrautas vaļā ar tādu sparu, ka teju neizleca ārā no eņģēm. Pielekusi kājās un apcirtusies pret ieeju, Nabiki pamanīja tur stāvam liesmojošas dusmu auras ieskauto jaunāko māsu. "Ups..." viņai tīri nevilšus paspruka.

"Ups?" Akane atkārtoja kā atbalss. "Upss!!?"

"Ko viņš tagad izdarīja?"

"‘Viņš'? Ko ‘viņš' izdarīja?" Akane pārkāpa pāri slieksnim un aizcirta aiz sevis daudzcietušās durvis. Nabiki instinktīvi spēra soli atpakaļ. Viņa juta, ka nule ir nonākusi lielās nepatikšanās. Nebija ne mazākās nojēgas, kāpēc, bet nepatikšanas šķita esam pamatīgas. "‘Viņš' NEKO neizdarīja! ‘Viņš' ir tas pats naivais muļķītis kā vienmēr! Tu esi tā, par kuru es gribu parunāt!!! Tu esi tā, kas... es... kas..." Akanei aizcirtās elpa, un viņa nikni sapurināja galvu, pūloties sakārtot domas. "Ko tu esi par sevi iedomājusies?!?"

"Paklau, Akane, es tikai gribēju palīdzēt..."

"PA-LĪ-DZĒT!? Bāžot savu degunu mūsu..." Akane sastomījās. Lai cik viņa nebija pārskaitusies, viņai joprojām pietrūka dūšas pateikt vārdu ‘attiecības' attiecībā uz Ranmu. "Kā tu varēji!?"

Šai mirklī Nabiki aptvēra, ka ar šo Plāns nu ir slēgts un norakstīts. Lielākā izgāšanās pēdējo gadu laikā, ko viņa pieredzējusi. Bet prātīgi biznesmeņi zināja, kad ir laiks mest mieru, pavilkt svītru, norakstīt zaudējumos jau iztērēto un paskatīties, kas no tās izgāšanās vēl ir saglābjams. "Viņš tikai gribēja iemācīties būt labāks pret tevi, Akane! Viņš patiesi centās! Bet tu izturējies pret viņu tāpat kā parasti! Pēc tam viņš pats pie manis atnāca. Viņš..."

"Pat nemēģini tajā visā Ranmu vainot!!! Ukijo visu dzirdēja! Viņa teica, bijis pilnīgi skaidrs, ka tu biji tā, kas to gribēja, tā ka pat nemēģini te melot un izlocīties!!!"

"Ukijo?" Nabiki šokā apklusa. "Dzirdējusi mūs?" Meitene varēja likt galvu ķīlā, todien pusdienu laikā, kad viņa sarunājās ar Ranmu, Ukijo klāt nebija. Vispār, toreiz tur neviens nebija klāt. Kā gan kāds varēja izdzirdēt... No otras puses, Ukijo mēdza ietusēt ar tiem dīvaiņiem Konatsu un Tsubasu. Jebkurš no viņiem spēja tā nomaskēties, ka īsti nepateiksi. Tikpat labi Tsubasa varēja būt tas koks, zem kura viņi sēdēja, vai netālais krūms. Jeb... varbūt ka Ukijo bija noklausījusies aiz žoga vai no jumta - tai pašā pirmajā naktī, kad Nabiki bija šo Plānu apspriedusi ar Ranmu. Lai vai kā, tagad tas vairs nebija svarīgi. "Labi! Labi, es atzīstu! Es biju tā, kam viņu nācās uz to pamudināt! Sākumā viņš vēl svārstījās, bet es viņu ātri vien pārliecināju. Nu jā, tā ka varbūt ka mana vaina ir lielāka, bet tagad viņam tas ir iepaticies. Viņš patiesi ir aizrāvies ar to!"

Akanes acis neticībā ieplētās platākas, skatoties uz Nabiki. Tas bija sasodīti aukstasinīgi - tā atzīt šo faktu, pat ņemot vērā māsas reputāciju. Akanei vienkārši aptrūkās vārdu. Tā vietā viss, ko viņa spēja izdvest, bija tikai aizžņaugts "Kāpēc!?"

"Es padomāju, ka tas būs jautri, ja?"

"TU...!" Akane spēra soli uz priekšu, tad vēl vienu. "TU PADOMĀJI, KA TAS BŪS _**JAUTRI**_!!?"

Nabiki bailēs skatījās uz tuvojošos māsu. Neapzinoties, viņa spēra soli atpakaļ, tad vēl vienu, atkāpjoties uz istabas tālāko stūri. Rokas meitene bija pacēlusi, itkā gribot ar tām aizsegties pret uzbrukumu, jo vienā brīdī, lai cik tas neliktos šokējoši, Nabiki bija licies, ka Akane viņai tūlīt iesitīs! "Akane, nomierinies! Nekas taču nav noticis, ja? Mēs tikai gribējām palīdzēt, bet es beigšu viņu mācīt, ja? Es jau tāpat to taisījos beigt! Es esmu nogurusi! Es esmu nomocīta! Varbūt ka viņš vēl brīdi to turpinās, bet es nudien tūlīt pat to izbeigšu, ja?"

"Par ko tu tagad runā?"

"Par Plānu!"

Akane apstājās. Akane sapurināja galvu. Tad vēlreiz. Tas nepalīdzēja, viņai tik un tā vairs nekas nebija skaidrs, ko Nabiki tagad, stostoties, pūlas pasacīt. "Kāds vēl ‘Plāns'?"

"Nu, TAS ‘Plāns'. Tas, ko izdomāja tas sīkais , kuru tu pirms nedēļas pieskatīji. Tas Plāns! Es ar to Ranmam palīdzēju!"

"ES NE PAR TO RUNĀJU!" ieaurojās Akane.

"Par ko tad!?"

"Ka tu gribi precēties ar Ranmu!"

Nabiki vienmēr bija apgalvojusi, ka krišana ģībonī ir teatrāla spēle, lielisks veids, kā meitenei panākt savu. Tagad, kad viņas kājas piepeši pašas no sevis atsacījās noturēt meiteni, tā vairs nelikās. Tā vietā viņa sabruka uz grīdas kā marionete ar pārgrieztiem diedziņiem. Vajadzēja pāris mirkļus, līdz Nabiki pietiekami atgūtu kontroli pār saviem muskuļiem, lai spētu pieslieties sēdus un neticīgi iebrēkties, "KO!?"

"Es runāju par to, kā tu Ranmam teici, ka gribi viņu apprecēt!"

"Es negribu apprecēt Ranmu! Jēziņ! Kā tu kaut ko tādu varēji iedomāties!?"

Akane samirkšķināja acis, neticīgi raugoties uz māsu. "Bet Ukijo teica, ka dzirdējusi..."

"Nui tad Ukijo būs pārklausījusies! Es tev zvēru, mās, Ranma ir tavs! Es taču viņu negribu!"

"Bet..."

Nabiki bija teju jau pilnībā atguvusi savu normālo pašpārliecinātību un piecēlusies kājās. "Akane, es tikai palīdzēju Ranmam tikt skaidrībā ar to idiotisko Plānu. Es toreiz viņam pateicu kaut ko, kas man šķita sasodīti gudri, viņš to uztvēra nopietni, un tagad nu mēs te esam, tu pārskaitusies uz mani, Ranma uzvedas galīgi dīvaini, un es savukārt nožēloju to, kad todien vispār atvēru muti." Nabiki dziļi ieelpoja, ātri nobērusi visu to vienā elpas vilcienā. Fū! Beidzot! Beidzot tas pārpratums nu bija izskaidrots! Tas nu bija galā. Varēja atslābināties un... Meitene pacēla acis un paskatījās uz māsu...

Akane zvēroja dusmās.

_Uups_ , Nabiki nodomāja. Acīmredzot, šī nebija viņas laimīgā diena. "Labi, Akane," viņa piesardzīgi painteresējās. "Kas tagad par problēmām?"

"Pastāsti man... par šo ‘Plānu'."

"Nu, vispirms vajadzēja iemācīties ‘Paklusēt', pēc tam Ranmam bija jāapgūst ‘Nedari Muļķības'. Kad viņš būtu to iemācījies, mēs plānojām sākt apgūt ‘Esi jauks'..."

"Koo!?" Akane nespēja noticēt izdzirdētajam. "Nabiki, tas taču ir idiotisms! To ‘Plānu' izdomāja septiņgadīgs bērns!"

"Nu jā, jā, bet es tā padomāju, ka Ranmam arī nenāktu par sliktu to pamēģināt. Ļaunāk jau nebūtu. Vismaz es tā toreiz izlēmu..."

"Tātad tā bija tava vaina!?"

"Ko?" Nabiki aprāvās.

"Visu šo laiku, kad Ranma uzvedās dīvaini, tā bija tava vaina!? Patiesībā tu biji tā, kas viņu uz to sakūdīja!?"

"Nu, nē taču! Es tikai izteicu domu, ka..."

"Tu maz apjēdz, kādas nepatikšanas tu man sagādāji!?"

"Es nekādas nepatikšanas nesagādāju, es tikai..."

"Visas manas draudzenes to vien darīja kā jautāja man par to! Visi brīnījās, kas starp mums ir noticis! Viņi padomāja, ka Ranma un es... ka mēs..."

"Es nesaprotu, ko tu tā uzvelcies! Ranma tikai mēģināja izturēties jaukāk pret tevi! Tu vienmēr saki..."

"Nesaki man, ko es vienmēr saku! Un izbeidziet vienreiz abi ar Ranmu aprunāt mani man aiz muguras! Man nevajag, lai jūs abi te atkal sazvērētos pret mani, un plānotu, kā likt man darīt to, ko jūs vēlaties, lai es darītu!"

Nabiki izjuta šoku par tādu Akanes pārmetumu. Tas taču nebija loģiski - tā turpināt strīdu pēc tam, kad viss taču bija izskaidrots! Ne viņa, ne Ranma neko nebija darījuši ar ļaunu nodomu! "Paklau, Akane, tas nav godīgi! Mēs nekādu ‘sazvērestību' pret tevi neplānojām! Mēs tikai..."

"Ko!?" Akane viņu pārtrauca. "Ko jūs tikai?"

"Mēs tikai gribējām palīdzēt!"

"Palīdzēt? Panākot, ka Ranma sāk uzvesties tik dīvaini, ka man brīžiem sāk likties, tas nemaz vairs nav viņš!?"

"Viņš tikai mēģināja būt jauks pret tevi!"

"Kā tieši? Nerunājot ar mani? Staigājot man pakaļ un uzbāžoties ar palīdzību par katru sīkumu? Ā, nē, tas laikam ir domāts, pavadot laiku ar manu māsu, un izvairoties no manis! Vai tā jūs iedomājāties to būšanu jaukākam pret mani?"

"Akane! Tā nav taisnība!

"NAV TAISNĪBA?"

Nabiki jau bija gatava ieauroties atbildē "JĀ!", kad beidzot, kaut kur viņas smadzenēs kaut kas noklikšķēja un izveidojās savienojums. Kaut kur iepriekšējo dienu haosā apgūtā pieredze beidzot nostrādāja, un viena smadzeņu daļa veiksmīgi saslēdzās ar citu...

... un Nabiki ‘paklusēja'...

... kamēr Akane, dusmās zvērojot, gaidīja atbildi. 

"Nu?"

Nabiki gandrīz jau automātiski atcirta "Nu ko?", bet pēdējā brīdī pamanījās iekost sev mēlē un noturēties.

"Nu!??"

Klusums.

"Saki taču kaut ko!"

Nabiki tikai skatījās uz māsu.

Akanei sāka trūkt elpas kliegšanai. Viņa vēlējās beidzot saņemt no Nabiki atbildi, bet tā vietā māsa ignorēja viņu, klusējot itkā Akanes te nemaz nebūtu. Akanei tas galīgi nepatika. "KAS IR AR TEVI!?"

Nabiki sajutās galīgi neomulīgi. Tas nebija pareizi. Meitene nebija radusi piedzīvot, ka uz viņu kliedz, nebija radusi saņemt sitienus un neatbildēt uz tiem. Domās Nabiki apsvēra, vai viņa rīkojas pareizi. Varbūt, ka bija vajadzīgs kaut ko atbildēt? Citādi Akane tikai palika arvien sarkanāka sejā.

Un tad Akanei beidzot pieleca. "Tu tagad arī ‘paklusē'?!" viņa ieaurojās. Un, kad Nabiki uz šo jautājumu neatbildēja pat ar galvas palocīšanu, Akane patiesi eksplodēja. "NEIEDROŠINIES TĀ MANI ŅEMT UN IGNORĒT, **DZIRDI**!!! ES PIEPRASU ATBILDI!!!"

Nabiki nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, kādu atbildi Akane vēlas dzirdēt. Nebija jau tā, ka Akane reaģētu saprotoši, ja Nabiki tagad vienkārši pateiktu "Jā." Turklāt, Nabiki labi apzinājās, ka ne jau atbildi māsai vajag. Akane vienkārši bija dusmās uzvilkusies par tiem iedomātajiem apvainojumiem un gatava sist pirmajam, kas patrāpīsies pa ķērienam. Līdz šim viss, ko Nabiki bija mēģinājusi viņai iestāstīt, bija tikai vēl vairāk uzkurinājis māsas dusmas. Katra atbilde bija tikai vēl vairāk izprovocējusi māsu uz agresiju. Varbūt, ka ‘paklusēt' bija vienīgā iespēja panākt pamieru pietiekami ilgi, lai Akane spētu atkal nomierināties. Nabiki no sirds uz to cerēja, taču domās viņa atcerējās arī to, cik ļoti viņai bija sāpējis tai mirklī, kad Ranma bija šo paņēmienu pielietojis pret meiteni pašu. Atlika tikai cerēt, ka viņa nepieļauj milzu kļūdu.

"IZBEIDZ TO SAVU STULBO PLĀNU UN SĀC RUNĀT AR MANI!!!!" Akane spēra vēl soli uz priekšu.

Nabiki īsti vairs nebija kur tālāk atkāpties, viņa ar muguru bija iespiedusies istabas stūrī un pacēla rokas. Meitene nedomāja, ka māsa viņai sitīs, taču šobrīd viņa ne tuvu vairs nebija par to droša. Tas bija kļuvis reāli baisi. Varbūt ... varbūt viņai tomēr vajadzētu kaut ko pateikt. Nabiki atvēra muti un ... un aptvēra, ka nezina, ko teikt. Lai ko viņa nepateiktu, tas tikai izaicinās Akani turpināt sarunu. Un šobrīd saruna virzījās taisnā ceļā uz elli! Tā nu Nabiki stāvēja tur, mutei plātoties kā uz sauszemes izmestai zivij, skatījās uz savu mazo māsu, un neteica neko.

Akane turpināja gaidīt, līdz tapa pilnīgi skaidrs, ka Nabiki tiešām neko neteiks. Tad viņa ar niknu matu atmetienu pār plecu apcirtās un aizgriezās, pār plecu izmetot. "Ha! Labi! Gribi spēlēt tās savas stulbās spēlītes, spēlē vesela! Vairāk man nav tev ko teikt! Bet," viņa atskatījās, veltot Nabiki naidpilnu skatienu, "turpmāk turies no manis pa gabalu ar to savu ‘Plānu!' Skaidrs?"

Nabiki neatbildēja. Viņa pat nepamāja, pat nepakustējās. Meitene tikai klusējot turpināja skatīties. Nu, vismaz beidzot Nabiki pamanījās aizvērt muti.

Akane nespēja noticēt tam kas tikko bija noticis! Tāda bērnišķība! Viņas lielā un gudrā vidējā māsa tagad te spēlēs ‘kurš kuru pārklusēs'! Itkā viņas joprojām ietu bērnudārzā, nevis gatavotos beigt vidusskolu! " Tas ir vienkārši stulbi!" viņa izsaucās, izejot no istabas un aizcērtot aiz sevis durvis. 

Palikusi viena, Nabiki tikko aizsteberēja līdz gultai un atkrita uz tās sēdus. Klusējot, acīm joprojām esot lielām un ieplestām, viņa lēnām sāka atgūties no šoka. _Tas bija GRŪTI!_ Meitene pie sevis nodomāja. Nabiki bija lieliska aktrise, viņai patika spēlēt lomas. Lai arī ne drāmas pulciņā, bet viņas spēle bija pati labākā visā Furinkanā. Tikai, šeit tas nebija nospēlēts. Tas bija bijis pat pārāk reāli! _Es nespēju pat iedomāties, ka ‘paklusēt' patiesībā ir tik grūti!_ viņa nodomāja, atgūstoties. _Nabaga Ranma, viņš to dara jau visu nedēļu!!!_

Piepeši Nabiki izjuta kaut ko negaidītu. Viņa sajutās tik slikti, ka bija apgalvojusi Ranmam, tas taču esot tik vienkārši. Un, ak dievs, viņa taču bija pasmējusies par Ranmu, sakot, ka viņam nav tiesību kādu mācīt, ja pats nav to lietu apguvis! Un kas gan viņa pati te tagad bija, izgāzusies pilnīgi un galīgi, pēc tam kad bija iedomājusies mācīt citus apgūt plānu, ko pati nebija pat pamēģinājusi! Un vai viņa tiešām bija teikusi Ranmam, puisim tas būs jādara visu atlikušo dzīvi? Jā. Vēl ļaunāk, viņa bija paziņojusi, ka Ranma ir mazāk pieaudzis kā septiņgadnieks, tikai tāpēc, ka viņš bija atļāvies pažēloties, cik tas ir grūti. Tagad Nabiki nemaz vairs nebija tik pārliecināta par to.

Nabiki atcerējās kā reiz, dažas dienas un veselu mūžību atpakaļ, bija teikusi Ranmam, ar VIŅU jau nekad tādas nepatikšanās, kādas bija piedzīvojis Ranma sākot īstenot Plānu, nevarētu notikt. Nekad un ne mūžam! Ha ha! Nepagāja pat vesela nedēļa... "Vau..." Nabiki klusi noelsās, pārliecināta, ka nekad vairs, ne par kādu cenu, negrasīsies kādu mācīt dzīvot.

"Sveika Akane," Kasumi atskatījās no pagalma visus, kur šobrīd izkāra žāvēties uz auklas veļu. "Kā šodien jūties?"

"Ne pārāk," Akane atzina, atnākot līdz lieveņa malai un apsēžoties ar kājām zālienā. "Es tikko uzzināju, ar ko Ranma un Nabiki visu nedēļu bija nodarbojušies."

"Ā. Un ar ko?"

"Viņi izmēģināja to stulbo ‘Plānu', par ko es stāstīju. Nu to, par paklusēšanu, būšanu jaukam un pārējo."

Kasumi nolaida rokas un brīdi apdomāja uzzināto. Vispār, tas daudz ko izskaidroja. "Tas tiešām ir jauki, ka viņi tā dara," meitene paziņa, noliecoties un paņemot nākamo veļas gabalu ko izkārt žāvēties.

"Jauki!? Kā tu vari kaut ko tādu teikt!!! Viņi ņirgājas par mani!"

"Tiešām?" Kasumi ietureja pauzi ar visu spilvendrānu rokās. "Nesaprotu, kā gan."

"Viņi nerunā ar mani! Viņi jau kuro dienu uzvedas dīvaini! Ranma skolā tā uzvedās, ka man bija kauns! Visi klasē par to vien runāja! Tas ir briesmīgi!!!"

Kasumi apjuka. Akane acīmredzami bija apvainojusies, bet par ko gan... "Man šķiet, viņi uzvedās ļoti pieklājīgi," viņa beigās domīgi piezīmēja.

Akane veltīja vecākajai māsai dusmu pilnu skatienu. Spriedzē un aizvainojumā pavadītā nedēļa bija padarījusi meiteni vēl mazāk iecietīgu, viņas jau tā ātro dabu vēl vieglāk uzliemojošu. Adrenalīna šoks no strīda ar Nabiki arī vēl nebija pilnībā izvēdinājies, un tas viss tagad sakombinējās eksplozīvā maisījumā, kurš tikai gaidīja dzirksteli. Kaut vai pārprastu. "Bet viņi aprunā mani! Viņi ignorē mani! Viņi visu laiku ir kopā un no manis izvairās! Viņi ņirgājas par mani! To vien tik dara, kā runā par manu neprasmi gatavot, par visu to ko es neprotu, un kas zina par ko vēl! Tas taču galīgi nav pieklājīgi! Tas ir nejauki!!!"

"Man liekas, ka tu pārproti to, ko viņi abi mēģina darīt, Akane. Nedomāju, ka Ranmas un Nabiki mērķis bija sāpināt tevi vai paņirgāties par tevi. Drīzāk, viņi gribēja tikai to labāko un tikai pieļāva pāris kļūdas. Galu galā, Ranma tevi visu nedēļu ne reizi neapsaukāja, un viņš apēda tevis gatavoto..."

"Viņš Nabiki jau pirms tam pateica ka tas ēdiens nekam neder! Viņi augšstāvā par to apspriedās vēl pirms nāca lejā uz vakariņām!"

"Un viņš tik un tā to apēda."

Akane pūlējās panākt, lai taču māsa beidzot saprot, kas notiek, taču Kasumi, liekas, atteicās saprast viņas viedokli. Nu kāpēc Kasumi vienmēr bija tik naiva!!! Tas jau izskatījās pēc tā, ka viņa pat nevēlas saprast Akanes problēmas! "Kāpēc tu esi viņu pusē!? Kāpēc tu viņus aizstāvi!?"

Kasumi sarāvās. "Kāpēc tu esi tik dusmīga?"viņa pavaicāja.

"Jo visi ir pret mani! Viņi aprunā un ņirgājas par mani! Tu arī runā man pretī, saki ka tā ir tikai mana vaina! Kas ir ar tevi!?!"

Tagad Kasumi patiesi bija šokā. "Akane, es taču neteicu, ka tā ir tava vaina. Es tikai..." Te vecākā māsa sastomījās. Pārāk sen atpakaļ Kasumi bija nācies atrasties tādā konfrontācijā, un pat toreiz tie bija izņēmuma gadījumi, nevis ikdienišķa parādība. Meitenei vienmēr bija piemitusi prasme sadzīvot ar visiem bez naida un plēšanās. Bet tagad, viņai gluži vienkārši palika bail tās pārkaitinātās meitenes viņas priekšā. Visa viņas prakse, pieredze, loma Tendo ģimenē, tas viss teju vai kliedza, ka ir kaut kas jādara, kaut kas jāsaka, lai Akane sāktu justies labāk. Tikai, lai ko viņa neteiktu, palika tikai sliktāk, akane arvien vairāk sadusmojās. Kasumi nebija tādam pavērsienam gatava, un nule bija tik tuvu krišanai pankā kā vēl nekad agrāk savā dzīvē. Pat ne toreiz, kad viņa saprata, māte nekad vairs no slimnīcas mājās nepārnāks, ka tagad māja un jaunākās māsas būs viņas atbildība un pienākums. Nē. Viņa sen jau bija atteikusies jel kāda iemesla pēc krist panikā. Viņa nevarēja to atļauties. Viņa bija šeit, lai pavērstu lietas uz labo pusi. Viņai bija jāpavērš ŠIS negadījums uz labo pusi! Tas bija viņas darbs, viņas pienākums! Zināmā mērā, Kasumi bija izmisumā, ķeroties pie salmiņiem kā tāds slīcējs. "Akane, man liekas, tev uz to vajadzētu paskatīties no viņu redzesviedokļa. Viņi taču..."

"KĀPĒC? Kāpēc visi vienmēr visā vaino mani!?! Es esmu tā, kam nodarīja pāri! Un tā Nabiki ar mani pat vairs nevēlas sarunāties!!! Viņa izturas pret mani tāpat kā Ranma!!!"

Kasumi sastinga, apklususi pusvārdā. Rokās viņai joprojām bija mitrā spilvendrāna, taču šobrīd meitenes domas atradās pavisam kur citur kā apsverot pareizāku veļas izkāršanu saulē. Daudz svarīgāk tagad bija izdomāt, ko teikt Akanei. Lai kā Kasumi uz to nepaskatītos, viņa nespēja izdomāt, kāpēc kad Akanei šķita, ka viņu apvaino un aprunā. Likās, ka Ranma ar Nabiki bija uzsākuši kaut kādu plānu, kā labāk sadzīvot ar Akani, vai varbūt pat ar cilvēkiem vispār, un kaut kāda iemesla pēc Akane to bija uztvērusi kā personisku apvainojumu. Bet tam taču nebija nekāda pamata! Tikai, katru reizi, kad Kasumi bija pūlējusies Akanei to izskaidrot, māsa tikai bija palikusi vēl niknāka. Kasumi nebija paradusi tikt galā ar pārskaitušos sarunu biedru, vismaz ne tad, ja šīs dusmas bija vērstas pret viņu pašu. Jau gadiem viņa bija prasmīgi tinusies rāma gara stāvoklī, sargājot sevi pret tādiem uzbrukumiem, un tas vienmēr bija nostrādājis. Līdz šim. Tagad, Kasumi vairs nebija nekādu ideju, ko darīt tālāk.

Kad Kasumi neko neatbildēja, Akanei piepeši uzmācās bailes. "Ak nē! Ne taču tu arī!!" viņa iekliedzās. "Es nespēju tam noticēt!!! Kā jūs visi varat tā pret mani izturēties!!!"

_Ko?_ Kasumi pie sevis padomāja. _Par ko tu tagad runā, Akane?_

"LABI! Labi, Kasumi! Lai tad tā arī ir!" Akanes acīs sariesās asaras. Bailes, dusmas, šoks, visas dienā uzņemtās un piedzīvotās emocijas beidzot bija sasniegušas kristisko punktu un nu lauzās uz āru to vistīrākajā veidā. Viņa nikni notrauca asaras pār seju ar piedurkni, pielēca kājās, uzgrieza māsai muguru un kliedzot metās skriet projām. "LABI! DARI TO STULBO PLĀNU KOPĀ AR VISIEM PĀRĒJIEM! KAM GAN RŪP, KĀ ES JŪTOS!!!"

Kasumi spēra soli uz priekšu, pastiepjot roku un grasoties saukt pēc Akanes... bet nepabeidza šo kustību. Sastingusi pagriezienā kā statuja, viņa pie sevis apdomāja visu, kas tikko bija noticis. Viņai vienkārši trūka padoma, ko tagad darīt. Vispirms laikam nāksies parūpēties pašai par sevi, atgūt garīgo līdzsvaru, balansu sevī, pirms varēs sākt kaut ko darīt, lai palīdzētu Akanei. Un vēl, vajadzēs saprast, kas te īsti notiek, kāpēc māsa tā iedomājas esam apdraudēta, kāpēc domā, ka tas viss ir vērsts tieši pret viņu. Lēnām Kasumi roka kopā ar tajā sažņaugto un aizmirsto spilvendrānu noslīga lejup. "Akane..." viņa tikai klusi izdvesa.

-= Ceturtā diena =- (2.daļa)

_Autora piezīmes:_ Šīs nodaļas sākumā, stāsts sazarojas. Šeit turpinās oriģinālais stāsts.  
  
Iemeslus kāpēc radās alternatīvais turpinājums, varēs izlasīt joku stāstā "Kaut kas, ko es nebiju plānojis" ,  
bet pats alternatīvais variants tiks publicēts zem nosaukuma "Plāns B",   
turpinoties kā "Plāna" daļa šīs nodaļas vietā.  
  
  


Akane skrēja uz treniņzāli. Vajadzēja atrast kādu drošu vietu, patvērumu, kur pabūt vienai. Visa pasaule, visi viņai vistuvākie cilvēki, visi kā viens bija sazvērējušies spēlēt to stulbo spēli, ignorēt viņu, atgrūst viņu...

...pamest viņu.

Tieši tāpat kā toreiz, kad tā, ko Akane mīlēja vairāk par visu, vairs nerunāja, kad tā, ko Akane tā mīlēja, aizgāja projām, tieši tāpat kā toreiz, Akane atkal meklēja kādu patvērumu. Vietu, kur viņa varēja justies droši. Kur viņai bija ļaut izpaust sava patiesās jūtas, kliegt, sist, plosīties, vieta, kurā netika prasīts, lai viņa būtu sasodīti sievišķīga, jauka vai mīļa. Vieta, kur viņa varēja būt stipra.

Māja bija Mātes valstība. Tagad, tā piederēja Kasumi. Tur no tevis gaidīja daudz ko. Ka tu uzvedīsies kārtīgi. Ka tu būsi pieklājīga. Būsi jauka. Klusa. Padevīga. Tā bija vieta, kur vajadzēja uzvesties godīgi, ievērot noteikumus, darīt visu to, ko pārējā ģimene no tevis prasīja.

Tāpēc meitene skrēja uz treniņzāli. Tā bija Tēva valstība. Kādudien, tā piederēs viņai, Akanei. Te viņa varēja trakot, kliegt un plosīties, ļauties emociju varai pār sevi. Tā bija vienīgā vieta, kur viņa varēja būt tā kas bija. Vienīgā vieta, kurā Akane juta, ka valda pār sevi un apkārtējiem. Lēcieniem viņa uzlidoja augšup pa nedaudzajiem pakāpieniem un iemetās iekšā nelielajā ēkā, apstājoties tikai pie ieejas centrālajā zālē.

Viss bija tāpat kā toreiz! Vispirms aizgāja Māte. Un tad viņas zaudēja Tēvu, kas tā iegrima skumjās, ka aizmirsa par savām trim meitām bez mātes. Kasumi un Nabiki, pārāk jaunām tām lomām, ko viņām nu nācās uzņemties, viņām vienkārši starp visiem pienākumiem, darbiem, uzdevumiem atrast laiku, ko veltīt vienam mazam apjukušam meitēnam, kas neko nesaprata kas notiek, vienkārši nebija izdevies. Un tā mazais apjukušais meitēns bija iemācījies vienu no rūgtākajām dzīves mācībām. Ka, galu galā, kad viss būs beidzies, tu būsi viena. Ka nebūs neviena, kas parūpēsies par tevi, kas dalīsies ar tevi tavās bēdās. Ka, ja gribas izdzīvot, nāksies vien palikt stiprākai. Tik stiprai, lai tev nekad... nekam... neko... vairs nevajadzētu lūgt. Un tas bija nostrādājis... līdz ieradās VIŅŠ... 

"Akane?" kāds neaicināts ielauzās viņas patvērumā.

Meitene asi apcirtās uz sāniem, lai paskatītos uz Ranmu. Viņa nebija zinājusi, ka te kāds ir. Viņa nebija gatava kādu satikt, tikai ne tagad, kad varēja redzēt, ka viņa raud. Ka viņa ir vāja...

"Akane? Kas noticis?" Ranma paspēra pāris soļus viņai tuvāk. "Kas tev to nodarīja?"

"Nekas!" Akane iekliedzās. "Viss kārtībā!!!"

Ranma sastinga, apjucis pēc tāda uzkliedziena. "Nav vis kārtībā. Kas ar tevi notiek, Akane?"

"Tu notiec, skaidrs!? Tas tavs stulbais ‘Plāns'! Tas, ko jūs ar Nabiki izperinājāt! Visu! Šo! Nedēļu!" Akane nespēja apturēt asaras, un tagad viņai jau pat bija vienalga, ka viņu tādu kāds redz. "Un tagad jūs panācāt, ka citi arī jums pievienojas!!! Neviens ar mani vairs nerunā!!! Visi tikai mēģina panākt, lai es uzvedos tā, kā viņi to grib!!! Nevienam mani nevajag tādu, kāda es esmu!!!"

Ranma spēra solu tuvāk Akanei. "Man... man vajag tevi, Akane. Es vienmēr pieņemšu tevi tādu, kāda tu esi..."

"MELIS!!!" Akane ieaurojās, liekot Ranmam atkal apstāties. "Tu tikai to gribi, lai es esmu jauka! Lai es esmu laba, paklausīga meitene! Tāda kā visas! Tu gribi, lai es esmu tāda pati kā tās citas vārgās muļķa zosis, lai tad tu varētu izlikties ka esi tas lielais stiprais vīrišķis un parūpēties par mani! Un, kad izrādās, es tāda neesmu, tad tu izvēlies ‘paklusēt' un ignorē mani!!!"

"Ko? Par ko tu tagad runā? Akane, es negribu lai tu esi vāja! Es taču netaisos..."

"Bet tu gribi, lai es sekoju tev un gaidu uz tevi tāpat kā tās citas! Tu gribi, lai es skrienu tev pakaļ un karos tev kaklā, lai tu tad sajustos varens un dižs un..."

"Tas nav godīgi, Akane! Es nekad..."

"Un tad tu mēģini mainīt to kā es..."

"Es mēģinu laboties! Tu vienmēr esi mani apvainojusi par visu ko, arī par neiedomājamiem, stulbiem niekiem, Akane! Tu vienmēr..."

"JO TU ESI DRAŅĶIS!" Akane ieaurojās.

Ranma aizvēra acis. Tās bija beigas. Tas nu bija robeža tam, cik tālu viņš bija gatavs piekāpties. No pieredzes puisis zināja, kad Akane ir tā uzvilkusies, ar viņu nav jēgas pat mēģināt sākt kaut ko runāt. Šobrīd tas bija vēl ļaunāk. Tik traki uzvilkušos viņš meiteni līdz šim vēl nebija redzējis. Audzināšana visa mūža garumā kliedza, ka viņam kaut ko būtu jādara, jāmetas viņai klāt un jāmēģina palīdzēt. Vainas sajūta no mūža garumā saņemtajiem apvainojumiem klusi čukstēja ausī, ka kaut kādā veidā tā noteikti ir viņa vaina. Galu galā, neviens viņu ar varu nespieda sākt to ‘Plānu'. Viņš pats bija to izvēlējies. Un tagad Akanei sāpēja. Kāpēc sāpēja? Ranma to nezināja, bet tas arī nebija svarīgi. Tāpat gandrīz nekad nevarēja saprast, kāpēc Akanei ir slikti, taču iekšēji Ranma juta, ka, ja vien viņš mēģinātu apņēmīgāk, ja vien viņš kaut ko būtu darījis labāk, tas viņš būtu varējis no šīs situācijas izvairīties.

Tomēr, viņš bija sācis šo plānu, un līdz galam tas vēl nebija novests. Te vēl bija pārāk daudz neskaidrību, un pārāk daudz lietu, ko Ranma nesaprata. Viņš pat nebija vēl sācis pildīt trešo no paņēmieniem! Viņš nevarēja tagad te visu pamest pusratā! Kaut kā šķita, ka tad, kad Plāns būs apgūts pilnībā, tad viņam piederēs kāds ārkārtīgi spēcīgs slepenais paņēmiens, triks, kas palīdzēs viņa tā, kā līdz šim Ranma pat nebija iedomājies. Tāpēc, lai kā Akanei šobrīd nesāpētu, un lai kā viņam nebūtu skaidrs, kāpēc tā, viņš nevarēja apstāties. Ne jau tagad.

Četras ‘Plāna' dienas sacēlās pret ieaudzināto instinktu mesties palīdzēt, un Ranma nespēra vēl vienu soli tuvāk Akanei. Tā vietā viņš atvēra acis un palika uz vietas, tikai klusējot raugoties uz meiteni.

"TU IZBEIDZ TO!!!" Akane ieaurojās. "TŪLĪT PAT IZBEIDZ UN **SĀC AR MANI RUNĀT!** "

_Tu jau negribi runāt_ , Ranma pie sevis nodomāja, _Tu gribi tikai kliegt_. Bet skaļi viņš neteica neko.

Akane izkliedza mežonīgu kaujas saucienu un ar atvēzētu dūri metās puisim virsū. Ranma palēca atpakaļ, tad vēl un vēlreiz, Akanei turpinot mesties uz priekšu, Ranmam ieturot distanci no meitenes, līdz viņu aizdzina līdz pat zāles sienai. Tad gar sienu, tad atkal taisni, līdz pat telpas tālākajam galam, kur Ranma veikli apdancoja apkārt Akanei apmetot kūleni un atkal nostājoties ar seju pret meiteni, un atkal ieturot distanci, atmuguriski atkāpjoties ar vien un arvien.

Akane sastinga un šokā paskatījās uz puisi. Tas... nebija pareizi! Kaut kur sirdī viņa juta, viņai vismaz vienu reizi būtu vajadzējis trāpīt! Viņa vienmēr trāpīja, kad tas bija svarīgi un pa īstam! Bet te nu tas draņķis atkal šūpojās uz papēžiem, ārpus aizsniedzamības robežām, un vēroja viņu... ņirgājās par viņu? "Ja jau tu esi tik meistarīgs," Akane ledainā tonī iesāka, "kāpēc necīnies ar mani pa īstam?"

Ranma neatbildēja, tikai turpināja viņu vērot. Pirmo reizi viņš bija aptvēris, ka Nabiki bija bijusi taisnība. Viņš bija ļāvis Akanei sevi sist. Nebija skaidrs, ko ar šo atklāsmi darīt tālāk, bet viens gan bija skaidrs - šodien viņa to vairs nedarīs.

Akane atteicās no kārdinājuma mesties tupināt vajāt Ranmu. Pārāk bieži viņa bija uz šīm lamatām uzķērusies. Ranma kacinās un ņirgāsies tik ilgi, līdz viņai acu priekšā no dusmām viss satumsīs, un pēc tam tikai lēkās apkārt izvairoties, sakot, ka viņa ir lēna, ka viņa ir neveikla, ka... ir neglīta... ka...

Tikai... Ranma to nedarīja. Viņš neteica neviena vārda. Viņš tikai stāvēja tur un šūpojās. Akane apjuka. Vai nu viņai vajadzēja to draņķi iekaustīt, vai viņam par meiteni ņirgāties. Tā tas vienmēr bija bijis. Visu šo laiku. Tikai...

Viņš atkal skatījās uz Akani ar to dīvaino skatienu. Tā, kā toreiz, uz jumta. Tā, kā viņš to bija darījis visu nedēļu...

... gluži kā Kasumi un Nabiki... 

... un beidzot, Akanes prātā kaut kaut kas noklikšķēja, kaut kas savienojās... 

... un viņa Apklusa... 

... viņiem abiem diviem klusējot stāvot un skatoties vienam uz otru... 

  
  


-= =-

  
  


"Hei!" iesaucās Nabiki, iznākusi uz lieveņa. "Kas noticis? Uz ko tu tur skaties?"

Kasumi atguvās no domu lidojuma un lēni paskatījās uz vidējo no māsām. Mitrā veļa aizmirsta gulēja bļodā pie meitenes kājām, un pa šo laiku viņa nebija pacēlusi un izkārusi nevienu no tām. "Nekas. Lai gan, Nabiki... Patiesībā, es domāju, ka man noderētu kāds tavs padoms..."

_Upsī_ , izšāvās cauri Nabiki smadzenēm. 

  
  


Akane aizgāja uz tālāko zāles galu un sāka iesildīšanās vingrinājumus. Ik pa brīdim viņai sanāca pamanīt Ranmas vērojošo skatienu, kas bija pievērsts meitenei, un vairāk par visu tajos brīžos Akanei radās vēlēšanās ieauroties, "Uz ko tu blenz!?" tomēr viņa apspieda sevī šo vēlmi, turpinot klusēt un koncentrēties cīņas mākslas formu precīzai izpildei. Ranma kādu brīdi vēroja viņu, bet tad atgriezās pats pie saviem vingrinājumiem.

Tā kā Ranma te bija sācis vingrot agrāk, viņš pirmais arī pabeidza visu vingrinājumu kompleksu, kamēr Akane vēl nebija pat tikusi līdz pusei. Tā vietā, lai aizietu, puisis tomēr palika tepat, apsēdās uz grīdas zāles otrajā galā un vēroja, kā Akane trenējas. Pāris reizes meitene uz viņu paskatījās, taču tā kā viņa neko neteica, Ranma pieņēma, ka tad jau viņai nav iebildumu.

Akane bija uzvilkusies. Ko tas Ranma tā skatījās uz viņu? Kas viņam bija iekodis? Viņa ko, pieļāva te kādu kļūdu vingrinājumos? Kārdinājums uzkliegt un pavēlēt vākties projām bija liels, tomēr Akane izlēma, ja jau Ranma spēlēs to stulbo spēli, tad viņa arī to var. Viņa neteiks ne pušplēsta vārda, lai kāds kārdinājums nerastos. Tikai, tas padarīja viņu tik nervozu! Ko viņš domāja par Akanes stilu? Vai tā bija klusējoša kritika? Viņa taču visu izpildīja pareizi? Viņš ko, iedomājās, ka varētu labāk? Droši vien. No tāda jau neko citu sagaidīt nevarēja!

"Ranma!"

"A? Jā, kas?"

Akane aprāvās. _Viņa nebūs tā, kas pirmā uzsāks sarunāties. Viņa klusēs, pat ja viņu kāds galinās nost! Tas draņķis droši vien iedomājās, ka Akane uz ko tādu nav spējīga. Lika pagaidīt! Viņa vēl parādīs, uz ko ir spējīga!_ Akane atgriezās pie vingrinājumiem, koncentrējoties uz to izpildi, nevis uz klusējošo vērotāju zāles malā.

_Tā, interesanti, kas tas tagad bija_ , nodomāja Ranma.

  
  


"Nu un tāpēc, mās, es nedomāju, ka man ir tiesības mācīt kādam kā īstenot to Plānu. Es tikko esmu pati to sākusi apgūt."

Nabiki sēdēja virtuvē kopā ar māsu un dzēra tēju. Viņas bija apmainījušās ar saviem iespaidiem no sarunām ar Akani, un abas bija atviegloti uzelpojušas, sapratušas, ka nav vienīgās, kas to bija tik šokējoši uztvērušas.

"Ja jau tev tas tā nepatīk, tad kāpēc turpini?"

Nabiki sastomījās. Bija tikai daži cilvēki, ar kuriem meitene atļāvās būt patiešām atklāta. Kasumi bija viena no tiem retajiem cilvēkiem. Lai arī bieži māsas tā nopietni nesarunājās, taču kopš Mātes nāves, kad vien kādu no viņām bija nomocījušas ģimenes vai personiskās problēmas, viņas bija vienmēr uzmeklējušas viena otru, cerot uz padomu. Abas bija tās, kas bija noturējušas Tendo ģimeni kopā, kad viņu tēvs savās bēdās bija palicis pilnīgi nespējīgs parūpēties par jebko, pat par sevi, pat ja abām bija nācies par to samaksāt ļoti augstu cenu. Ar lielu piepūli, Nabiki piespieda sevi atmest malā Ledus karalienes bruņas pār savām emocijām un atzīties māsai tajā, kas viņu nomocīja. "Es negribu zaudēt Ranmam."

"Ā," Kasumi pasmaidīja. "Ja viņš to spēj izdarīt, tad tev arī vajag spēt?"

"Nu jā. Tas viss sākās kā joks. Pēc tam, kad Akane satrakojās, tad mēs to turpinājām tāpēc, lai izvairītos no katastrofas. Tagad, es domāju, tas ir lepnuma diktēts lēmums. Viena lieliska īpašība, kas Ranmam piemīt - viņš nekad nepadosies. Nemūžam. Viņš ir pats lielākais izaicinājums, ar ko es esmu saķērusies."

"Varbūt ka tad mums derētu iet pie viņa pamācīties?"

"Nu nē. To tikai viņam vajadzētu. Baidos, ja viņam nāktos vēl domāt arī par mums abām, viņš netiktu vairs galā pats ar savām problēmām. Turklāt," Nabiki pasmīnēja, "Man ne īpaši patīk doma iet lūgt palīdzību Ranmam. Man pārāk patīk būt par skolotāju, baidos ka no manis sanāks ļoti slikta skolniece." 

"Teiktu, ka līdz šim tev tas ir tīri labi sanācis," Kasumi piezīmēja. "Nedomāju, ka tev vajadzētu pārtraukt dot puisim padomus. Viņam tava palīdzība vēl būs ļoti noderīga. Un varbūt ka turpmāk arī mēs abas varētu biežāk tā pasēdēt un izrunāties un palīdzēt viena otrai?"

"Protams, mās. Ar lielāko prieku."

"Tātad, pirmā tehnika, ko man būtu jāapgūst, ir ‘paklusē'?"

"Ē... Nu ja tā godīgi, es to tā sadalīju tikai tāpēc, ka Ranma ir tāds nelga. Patiesībā jau visas trīs tehnikas nemaz nav tik atšķirīgas. Varētu pat teikt, tās pat nav tīri ‘tehnikas'. Tās ir vienas lietas trīs dažādi aspekti. Nedomāju, ka tev vai man vajadzētu mēģināt to sadalīt tik sīki un koncentrēties tikai uz vienu no tiem. Mēs varam tās pielietot visas trīs reizē."

Kasumi veltīja Nabiki vērīgu skatienu. Nabiki bija to jau agrāk pieredzējusi un sen jau bija sapratusi, ka ir to vērts rūpīgi ieklausīties tajā, kas māsai tagad būs sakāms.

"Vai tev nešķiet, ka tu par zemu esi novērtējusi Ranmas prātu? Viņš spēja sadzīvot ar Akani ne labāk bet arī ne sliktāk par tevi un mani, un visas viņa pēdējo dienu problēmas sākās tāpēc, ka viņš pielietoja tikai pirmo paņēmienu, izlaižot otro un trešo, pareizi? Tātad, zināmā mērā..." Kasumi balss skanēja maigi, taču tik apņēmīgi, cik vien Kasumi spēja, "Ranmas problēmas ir radušās vairāk tavas nekā viņa vainas dēļ... pareizi?"

Nabiki sēdēja galvu nodūrusi un klusēja. Viņai nebija, ko atbildēt.

  
  


Akane bija pabeigusi vingrinājumus un tagad noslaucīja sviedrus dvielī. Tad viņa paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi, kas joprojām sēdēja turpat pie pretējās sienas. _Nē, viņa neko neteiks. Nē, viņa neko neteiks. Nē, viņa neko... Neko viņa neteiks. Neko!_

Ranma piepeši izjuta pār muguru pārskrienam aukstas skudriņas. Akane tik dīvaini uz viņu skatījās... _Interesanti, par ko gan viņa tagad domā? Droši vien, ka esmu ‘izvirtulis', ka tā uz viņu skatos. Vai kaut ko tamlīdzīgu. Tā vismaz viņa vienmēr apgalvo. Man laikam vajadzētu kaut ko tagad teikt. Tikai labāk izdomāt kārtīgi, lai tas nav ‘Galīgi Stulbi'. Hm..._

Akane juta kā iekšēji uzvelkas kā pārgriezta pulksteņa atspere. Viņa nebija pārliecināta, ka vēl ilgi spēs tā noturēties neko nepasacījusi. _Kāpēc tas draņķis neko nesaka!? Kas ir ar viņu? Citreiz nevarēja ne apklusināt! Un uz ko viņš tā blenž!?_

_Man tā kā vajadzētu tagad kaut ko pasacīt, ja? Es domāju, neteikt neko, tas būtu ‘Stulbi', pareizi? Tikai, ko gan lai es pasaku?_ Emocionālā spriedze spieda Ranmu spļaut ārā pirmo domu, kas pagadītos uz mēles. _Nē! Nē! Tas būtu PATIESI stulbi! Es zinu, ka tas būtu stulbi! Tā vienmēr ir! Ko gan Nabiki teiktu manā vietā? ‘Ko man pateikt jaunam studentam?' ‘Pamati! Sāc no pamatiem! Ja nezini ko teikt, ‘paklusē'!' Labi! Labi, pie tā nu mēs esam atgriezušies._

Cik lieliska gan ir sajūta, kad tu piepeši saproti, ko darīt. Pieņēmis, kā viņam šķita, pareizo lēmumu, Ranma acīmredzami atslāba. Viņš lēnām nomierinājās un garlaikoti turpināja vērot Akani. _Varbūt ka viņa pirmā kaut ko pateiks_ , puisis nodomāja.

Akane ievēroja, kā viņai šķita, uz mirkli uzplaiksnījam Ranmas sejā vieglu smaidu, puisim acīmredzami atslābinoties. _Tas draņķis te jūtas kā mājās_ , meitene nodomāja. _Neizskatās, ka viņš grasās kaut ko teikt. Nu, man vienalga! Tad mēs vienkārši vairāk nerunāsim! Mēs nekad nekad vairāk viens ar otru nerunāsim, un tā būs tikai tā draņķa vaina!_ Ar tādām domām galvā, Akane pagriezās un apņēmīgā solī izgāja no dojo, dodoties atpakaļ uz dzīvojamo māju.

_Forši_ , nodomāja Ranma, _tas sanāca pat vienkāršāk, kā es gaidīju_. 

  
  


"Viņa tiešām neteica ne vārda!?"

"Viņa tā kā gribēja vienbrīd, bet tad aprāvās."

Ranma bija ieradies pie sava senseja ar jaunāko atskaiti par Plāna īstenošanas panākumiem. Tikai izskatījās, Nabiki īsti nebija gatava viņam noticēt.

"Ranma, viņa taču bija tā uzvilkusies! Es tik satrakojušos Akani nekad vēl nebiju redzējusi. Kasumi to pašu teica! Un tu taču zini, neviens nekliedz uz Kasumi. Neviens pats. Bet Akane to izdarīja! Viņa bija pilnībā zaudējusi kontroli pār sevi!"

"Kad es tev saku, sensej, viņa visu laiku neizdvesa ne skaņas!"

"Tas ir neticami! Tu domā..."

"Es neko nedomāju. Es tāpēc arī nācu pie tevis par to aprunāties."

"Nu, ja viņa ir izlēmusi sekot ‘Plānam'... tad mēs esam uzvarējuši."

"Tu ko ar to domā?"

"Nu, ja viņa ir sākusi ievērot ‘Paklusē', tad tas nozīmē, ka tālāk viss var iet tikai uz labo pusi."

"Kāpēc?"

"Tāpēc ka jūs abi visu laiku uzkurinat viens otru kā traki! Ja vien mums būtu izdevies jūs abus apklusināt un nosēdināt pie viena galda un panākt lai jūs abi pavadiet kopā kādu laiku nesakot ne vārda un ‘Nedarot Muļķības'... Tad jūs jau sen būtu salabuši viens ar otru!"

"Es... koo!?"

"Ranma, vai tad tu neesi kādreiz vienkārši pasēdējis kopā ar kādu un paklusējis? Lai gan, laikam jau tu vienkārši nespēj paklusēt pat uz mirkli..."

"Ē... nē..."

"Nu tad pamēģini kādreiz. Tev tikai jāsāk pavadīt kopā ar viņu mazliet laika. Ja viņa patiesi ir sākusi ievērot to ‘Paklusē!', tad viss, kas tev ir jādara, ir jāsēž un arī ‘Jāklusē'."

"Izklausās pārāk vienkārši."

"Es ar to nedomāju vienu vienīgu reizi," Nabiki atcirta. "Es ar to domāju - visu laiku! Es ar to domāju - izbeidz viņu ķircināt, apsaukāt un izaicināt uz kašķi! Un neatbildi viņai, kad viņa sāk iekarst! Tu līdz šim to vien darīji kā lēji eļļu ugunī!" te meitene apklusa. "Patiesību sakot..." Nabiki uz brīdi iegrima domās. Īsti negribējās to atzīt, bet lieta bija pārāk svarīga, lai viņa atļautos melot. "Ja godīgi, Ranma, tad tu esi uzvedies vienkārši izcili. Ja vien Akane spēs kaut pus tik veiksmīgi sekot Plānam, tad pārējais ir tikai laika jautājums. Es nesaku, ka turpmāk būs vieglāk. Es nesaku, ka tas notiks rīt uz pusdienlaiku. Bet, es saku, ka tas Plāns beidzot ir nostrādājis."

"Bet ja nu viņa atkal uz mani pārskaitīsies?"

"Tas vairs nav svarīgi. Viņa pārskaitīsies un ‘Paklusēs'. Tu ‘Paklusēsi'. Tas vienkārši vairs nepaliks ļaunāk. Pat divi tādi stūrgalvīgi idioti kā jūs abi spēsit tam tikt pāri."

"Hei! Nu liels tev paldies!"

"Es to nopietni domāju, Ranma!"

"Bet... es tā padomāju... ja jau mēs nerunāsim... tas taču būs ‘Stulbi', vai ne? Kaut kas taču mums kādā brīdī būs jāsaka. Citādi, kāda gan tam visam jēga?"

"Jēga ir ‘Nedarīt muļķības'. Jēga ir ‘Paklusēt. Tagad beidz strīdēties ar savu skolotāju un dari, ko es tev lieku. Ja Akane patiesi ir izlēmusi ‘Paklusēt', tad tev ir tikai viens solis atlicis līdz uzvarai. Tikai turpini ievērot Plānu, un uzticies man, ja? Turpini darīt visu kā līdz šim, un neko nemaini. Agrāk vai vēlāk, Akane neizbēgami atkal pārskaitīsies, bet mēs to jau zinām. Tev tikai jāpieturas pie plāna."

Ranma neizskatījās pārliecināts. "Nu, ja tu tā saki..."

  
  


Pēdējo pusstundu uz Souna Tendo pieres bija izsitusies milzīga sviedru lāse. Tieši tāda pati rotāja arī Genmas Saotomes pieri. Vakariņu galds Tendo namā šovakar bija neticami kluss. Pēc pāris pirmajiem mēģinājumiem uzsākt sarunas, kas tika pārējo vakariņu dalībnieku veiksmīgi ignorētas, abiem vīriem atlika tikai viena lieta, ko darīt. Viņi abi divi ‘Paklusēja'. Ja neskaita pāris pieklājīgus lūgumus pasniegt šo vai to apkārt ap galdu, visas maltītes laikā netika pārmīts ne pušplēsts vārds.

Beidzot tās mokas bija galā. "Paldies, Kasumi, tas bija ļoti garšīgi," Ranma negaidīti pieklājīgi palocīja galvu. "Pateicos tev par pūlēm!"

"Nav par ko, Ranma," meitene atbildēja. "Man prieks ka tev patika."

"Paldies," reizē izsaucās Akane un Nabiki, abas reizē arī ceļoties no galda. Viņas sastinga pa pusei pieslējušās kājās un veltīja viena otrai vaicājošu skatienu. Akane novērsās pirmā. Atmetusi ar asu kustību matus uz aizmuguri, viņa pabeidza piecelties un atstāja ēdamzāli, pazūdot ārā pagalmā. Ranma, Kasumi un Nabiki saskatījās.

Abi tēvi, galīgi apjukuši un ne mazākajā mērā negrasoties uzņemties atbildību par... lai vai kas tas tagad nebūtu... strauji saskatījās.

"Klau, Tendo, kā būtu ar vēl vienu šogi partiju?"

"Lieliska ideja, Saotome, lai tā arī notiek."

Ar to abi arī pazuda no ēdamzāles, lai sāktu kārtējo no viņu nebeidzamajām spēlēm.

Trīs palikušie vakariņu dalībnieki sāka nokopt galdu. Meitenes bija zināmā mērā pārsteigtas, ka Ranma arī pievienojās viņām, taču prātīgi nogaidīja, līdz puisis būs ienācis virtuvē, pirms painteresēties par to.

"Nu, es nez. Likās, tas būtu jauki - tā darīt," Ranma veltīja Nabiki vainīgu skatienu. "Vai arī man par to vēl būtu par agru domāt?"

Veltījusi māsai zibenīgu skatienu, Nabiki smaidot pagriezās pret puisi. "Man liekas, tev tas lieliski sanāk, Ranma. Ar šo es oficiāli pasludinu, ka tev tagad ir tiesības piekopt visas trīs tehnikas." Tad, kā papildinājumu, viņa piezīmēja, "Tikai... neiedomājies aizmirst par abām pārējām, ja? Īpaši par pirmo."

"Jā, paldies. Darīšu kas manos spēkos."

"Mēs zinām," Kasumi pasmaidīja. "Tu vienmēr tā dari."

  
  


Akane sēdēja uz lieveņa un skatījās uz zālienu pagalmā. Tas vienmēr bija tik jauks, un tas bija lielāks zemes gabals, kā piederēja vairumam Nerimas iedzīvotāju. Meitenei patika vērot akmeņdārzu un karpu dīķi. Lai kāds haoss reizēm nepārņemtu viņas dzīvi, māja, dojo un pagalms vienmēr palika tās pašas nemainīgās vērtības. Šobrīd, esot tādā apjukumā, tas bija kā glābšanas salmiņš kam pieķerties.

"Neiebilsti, ja pievienošos?"

Ranma. _Ko man viņam teikt?_ Akanei izšāvās caur galvu doma. Skaļi viņa paziņoja tikai "Man tā likās, mēs viens ar otru vairāk nerunājam."

"Man domāt, mēs tikko to jau izdarījām."

_Uzmanīgāk_! Ranma domās asi sevi aprāva. _Tas jau izklausījās sarkastiski. Pamati, atceries par pamatiem! Būt jaukam ir labi, bet ja tu nezināsi, ko īsti teikt, tad tu neteiksi neko._ Tad Ranma skaļi pajautāja "Nu, ja tev nav iebildumu?"

"Kā gribi," Akane atņurdēja. "Man vienalga."

_Jēziņ_ , Ranma padomāja, apsēžoties uz lieveņa mazu gabaliņu no Akanes, _te nu viņa atkal sāk aizsvilties. To vien prot kā skaisties! Es vairāk to nespēju.._. 

Tā viņi abi tur sēdēja klusumā, laikam lēnām aizritot, skatoties uz rāmo klusumu iekšpagalmā, katram pie sevis domājot un pārdzīvojot par savām problēmām. Abi bija pārāk lepni, pārāk iecirtīgi, lai atļautos paskatīties uz blakussēdētāju, lai pirmais atļautos teikt kādu vārdu. Vakarvējš lēni dzenāja sīkus vilnīšus pār karpu dīķa spoguļa virsmu. Pa reizei to ņirboņu izjauca kāda karpa, kas palecās un ar plunkšķi atkrita atpakaļ, uz īsu brīdi saceļot viļņus šai mazajā ūdens pasaulē. Zālienā čirkstēja cikādes, dūca pa kādai bitei un citam kukainim, apliecinot, ka arī pilsētas centrā daba neatlaidās bet turpināja pastāvēt. Tālākajā pagalma kaktā brīžiem uzmirkšķināja savu lukturīti kāds jāņtārpiņš, ar savu maģisko gaismu uz mirkli kliedējot krēslas uzmākšanos.

Tas bija kā kāds burvis būtu uzbūris miera un rāmuma burvestību, liekot laikam sastingt un sekundēm izstiepties mūžības ilgumā, un tā visa iespaidā saspringums no abiem ietiepīgajiem strīdniekiem sāka lēnām izplēnēt gluži kā debesīs izplēnēja pēdējās gaismas paliekas, krēslai pārejot naktī.

Likās, ka bija pagājusi vesela mūžība vai pat divas, kad Akane pagrieza galvu uz Ranmas pusi. Tieši brīdī, kad arī viņš bija izlēmis izdarīt to pašu. Mirkli viņi klusējot raudzījās viens otram acīs, un tad, vēloties izrauties no šī klusuma, Akane pirmā ierunājās. "Es eju iekšā mājā, Ranma. Līdz rītam."

"Ar labnakt," Ranma atņēma, Akanei pieceļoties kājās un pagriežoties lai aizietu. Pirms meitene iegāja pa durvīm, Ranma tomēr saņēma dūšu. "Akane?"

"Jā?"

_‘Esi Jauks', ‘nesaki neko Muļķīgu'_ , Ranma pie sevis kā lūgšanu izmisīgi atkārtoja Nabiki padomu. _‘Esi Jauks', ‘nesaki neko Muļķīgu'. ‘Esi Jauks', ‘nesaki...'_

"Ko tu gribēji, Ranma?" Akane pārjautāja.

"Ē... Es tikai gribēju teikt... Man... patika... treniņš ar tevi... tas arī viss."

Pārāk pārsteigta lai atbildētu, Akane uz brīdi sastinga puspagriezienā, skatoties uz puisi. Pamēģinājusi izdomāt kaut ko ko atteikt, un ieguvusi atbildē apaļu neko, viņa izlēma tā vietā labāk paklusēt. Ar pūlēm meitenei izdevās aiziet līdz namdurvīm, nenododot savu apjukumu, ieiet iekšā un tad ātri pazust pa kāpnēm uz otro stāvu un savu istabu.

Skatoties, kā Akane klusēdama aiziet, Ranma nespēja saprast, vai kaut kas viņam bija sanācis, vai arī nē. Likās, ka ar to pasēdēšanu un pāris pārmītiem teikumiem bija stipri par maz. Vai tad viņiem tagad nevajadzētu vairāk sarunāties? Un vispār, vai tad tam nevajadzēja palikt vieglāk? Tā visa būšana jaukam prasīja tik sasodīti daudz laika! Ranma pievilka ceļus pie krūtīm un atspieda uz tiem zodu. "Es neko vairs nesaprotu," viņš skaļi nomurmināja.

  
Akane gulēja savā gultā un vārtījās, cīnoties ar bezmiegu. "Es neko vairs nesaprotu," viņa beidzot skaļi izsaucās. "Tad viņš mani ignorē un ar mani nerunā, un tad no zila gaisa atnāk un pasaka kaut ko tik mīļu. Kas ir ar viņu!?" Meitene apsviedās uz vēdera, pūloties izmest Ranmu no prāta, domāt par jebko citu. _Tikai_ , viņas sejā pats no sevis iezagās viegls smaids, _viņš teica, ka viņam patika būt kopā ar mani..._ Apmetusies atpakaļ uz muguras, Akane beidzot aizmiga, un, ja varēja ticēt tam smaidam, kas pletās arvien platāks viņas sejā, sapņoja viņa pašu labāko sapni pēdējo nedēļu laikā.

-= Piektā diena =-

"Ranma, neguli! Mēs nokavēsim! Kusties vienreiz taču!!!"

"Kas tev deg? Mēs neko nenokavēsim. Mums vēl ir sasodīti daudz laika."

Bija svētdienas rīts, un Akane bija izkalusi plānus kopā ar draudzenēm doties nelielā sirojumā pa veikaliem un visu pabeigt ar kopīgu kino apmeklējumu. Ranma arī bija aicināts piedalīties, un, kaut arī filma bija tā, ko viņš labprāt noskatītos, puisis nebija gluži pārliecināts, ka pavadīt Akani ar draudzenēm pa veikaliem ir cena, ko viņš par to ir gatavs maksāt.

"Nav gan!" Akane jau mīņājās pie ārdurvīm. "Es gribu, lai uz mums nav jāgaida, tāpēc mums tur jābūt ātrāk. Tā ka kusties beidzot!

Ranma ar pāris kumosiem piebeidza brokastis un metās uz durvīm, lai panāktu savu nepacietīgo saderināto. Abi divi blakus, viņi aizskrēja prom pa ielu tā, itkā abiem patiesi vajadzētu kaut kur steigties.

Nabiki un Kasumi apstājās pie Tendo nama namdurvīm un noskatījās, kā jaunais pāris pazūd prom pa ielu. 

"Tas izskatās labāk," Nabiki piezīmēja. 

"Tas izklausās daudz labāk," Kasumi piekrītoši pamāja. "Domā, viņi spēs tā turpināt?"

"Ceru ka jā," Nabiki attrauca. "No sirds ceru, ka jā." Tad, ar vieglu smaidu uz lūpām, viņa piebilda. "Tagad, viss ir atkarīgs tikai no viņiem pašiem. Ja nu kas, es esmu pārliecināta, grūtākajam viņi ir tikuši veiksmīgi pāri. Ja vien viņi tā turpinās, tad viss nokārtosies."

Abas māsas saskatījās. Tad, piemiegusi ar aci, vidējā domīgi sacīja vecākajai, "Nu, es arī mazliet iziešu pastaigāties. Tiksimies pēcpusdienā."

"Sargi sevi."

Un pār Nerimu uzausa jaunu cerību pilna diena.

-= EPILOGS =-

Ranma lēnām soļoja no vārtiņiem uz mājdurvīm, domās apgrozot pēdējo dienu notikumus.

Šampū nule jau bija palikusi par vērā ņemamām nepatikšanām. Viņa burtiski nelikās mierā, katrā brīvā brīdī plijoties Ranmam virsū. Ar Moussu nebija labāk. Tas aklais ķēms galīgi nesajēdza, ka viss notiekošais viņam nāk tikai par labu! Bet, kā jau vienmēr, bīstamākā no ķīniešu trio bija Kologne. Šobrīd matriarhs tikai uzmanīgi vēroja notiekošo, skatoties kā Ranma reaģēs uz kārtējo Šampū mēģinājumu viņu dabūt. Ranma tāpat zināja, ka ar to viss nebeigsies. Tiklīdz Kologne būs pārliecinājusies, ka Plāns reāli apdraud viņas mērķi apprecināt Šampū ar ar Ranmu, viņa nekavējoties iejauksies. Problēma bija saprast, kā un kādā veidā tas tiks darīts. Atlika tikai cerēt, ka tad, kad tas izaicinājums tiks izsludināts, viņš uz to būs gatavs pienācīgi atbildēt.

Ukijo arī bija nopietna problēma. Ar viņu nebija viegli. Galīgi nebija viegli. Vispār, lai kur to Plānu nepielietotu, nekad tas nenotika viegli un pats no sevis, to Ranma jau bija sapratis. Katrs pievārētais solis padarīja nākamo speramo soli arvien smagāku. Nudien, nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, kā viss ar Ukijo galu galā beigsies. Atlika tikai gaidīt un cerēt uz veiksmi.

Ar tēviem vispār neko nevarēja saprast. Beidzot taču lietas ar Akani bija sākušas nokārtoties! Nu jā, viņa joprojām uzvilkās par niekiem un sapūtās, taču tagad viņa vienkārši ‘Apklusa' un dusmās aizslāja kaut kur nolīst stūrītī. Vismaz mantas Akane vairāk neplēsa, un sev sist Ranma viņai arī vairs neļāva. Akane pat vienreiz bija atnākusi un ar pūlēm izstomījusi no sevis atvainošanos! Viņi tagad pavadīja vairāk laika kopā, pat ja lauvas tiesu no tā abi klusēja. Un, par spīti šiem uzlabojumiem attiecībās, ar tēviem tagad bija palicis tikai ļaunāk. Abi to vien darīja kā pūtās un šņākuļoja, mūžam novēroja saderināto pārīti, kad cerēja, ka palikuši nepamanīti, un mēdza slapstīties ap māju un slepus sačukstēties. Sasodīts, viņiem būtu vajadzējis būt laimīgiem, ka Ranmas un Akanes attiecības sāka uzlaboties! Nē taču! Abi, šķiet, nezināja ko lai dara, kad abu bērni vairāk nekašķējās.

Bet, labi. Ranmam patika arvien vairāk laika pavadīt Akanes sabiedrībā. Lēnām viņi mācījās sarunāties brīvāk un nejauši nepateikt kaut ko ‘muļķīgu', un tāpat viņi bija iemācījušies ‘Paklusēt', kad bija pieļāvuši kādu kļūdu. Vairāk par visu tomēr Akanei vairs nebija tik lielu iebildumu, ja Ranma kādudien pa reizei izdarīja viņas labā kaut ko Jauku. Ja tas atgadījās pietiekami reti. Vēl vairāk, Ranma bija atklājis, ka arī viņam tas sagādā prieku, izdarīt kaut ko jauku tāpat vien.

Nabiki joprojām bija neatsverams palīgs un skolotājs, it īpaši plāna pielietošanā ārpus mājām. Ranma bija pārsteigts par to, cik ļoti bija sācis uz meiteni paļauties un viņai uzticēties.

Puisis atvēra durtvis un pārkāpa pār slieksni, sākot vilkt nost apavus, tikai lai pamanītu viņam pretī steidzamies laimē starojošo Akani, turot kaut ko rokās. Kaut ko, kas bija ērti ieritinājies starp meitenes krūtīm un šobrīd vēroja Ranmu ar tādu sejas izteiksmi, ko varēja nosaukt vienīgi par vīzdegunīgu ņirgšanu.

Mazu, melnu sivēnu.

"Ranma, paskaties! Šņukuriņš ir atradies!"

"Ē... NABIKĪĪĪĪ!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Autora Tonbo piezīmes:
> 
> Tiem, kas varētu brīnīties, mans septiņus gadus vecais brālis Kails nudien šo plānu izdomāja pats uz savu galvu. Kas ir vēl pārsteidzošāk, vārdi ‘Aizveries’ un ‘Stulbenis’ nav tie vārdi, ko ir atļauts lietot mūsu mājās, un mēs tos patiesi nelietojam. Tomēr Kails kaut kādā veidā bija izlēmis, ka viņa prātā tieši šie vārdi ir pareizie apzīmējumi šīm Plāna daļām.
> 
> Viņš patiesi nopelnīja sev krūšu nozīmīti “Esmu pats sev Pārvaldnieks”, un viņš bija varen lepns, kad pārradās mājās ar šo piespraudi un palielījās ar sasniegumu. Kas es viņam palūdzu vairāk par to pastāstīt, viņš lepni izreiza krūtis un paziņoja: “Es ESMU pats sev Pārvaldnieks.”
> 
> Ja kādreiz ir bijis, ka jūs šokā atsēžaties, tad šī nu manai ģimenei bija tā reize.


End file.
